The Krypton Phoenix
by MythosThespian
Summary: This is the introduction of Chloe Sullivan to the Superman Mythology. I still make Chloe Sullivan Lois Lane cousin. Added Richard White form the movie into it. Also all the classic Superman Comic book characters.
1. Chapter 1

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 1

_Prologue: 2004 First Meeting_

It was summer break and Chloe Sullivan headed to a journalism conference at IUPUI in Indianapolis, Indiana. Also she is attending alone this year and is not to happy after her cousin Lois Lane who she considered like a sister backed out. Another reason she did not need it after she just broke up with her boyfriend of three years who happens to be the quarterback of the high school football team. Simple reason that she broke up with her boyfriend is because he cheated but she did not know who that person was. Anyway here she was minding her own business when all of a sudden she bumped into someone who felt more like a brick wall.

Chloe: Jeeze why do I feel like I hit a brick wall?

Clark: Maybe you should pay more attention to where you are going.

(Chloe just looked up at Clark while helping her up with her things.)

Chloe: It is ok I tend to do this a lot and it doesn't help when I am not in a good mood.

Clark: I take it you already starting out in a rough summer. By the way I am Clark Kent.

Chloe: You got that right. By the way I am Chloe Sullivan.

(Just then Chloe cellphone went off with the ringtone _'Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar'_ for her cousin.)

Chloe: Speak of the devil. Sorry Clark I have to take this talk to you later.

(Chloe just walked off leaving Clark in a daze as she took the call from her cousin Lois.)

As she was walking off to talk to Lois in private she took one last look back thinking Clark Kent was more gorgeous in person than his pictures gave him credit for. Finally she turned around and went into the hall to answer the call. So she answered the call listening to what her dear old cousin had to say since she abandoned her.

Clark Kent just could not believe that he met Chloe Sullivan just then and there. Also he thought she was even prettier in person. Another thought was she seemed to take things in stride and what was with that ringtone must be an inside joke with a friend. All of a sudden he was brought back into reality with the ringing of his own cellphone and it was Lana to see how he was doing. So he answered to talk to his former girlfriend who is still his friend.

Clark: Hey Lana what is up?

Lana: Just checking to see how you like it in Indiana.

Clark: It is great but I must say it is a little weird.

Lana: Why do you say that?

Clark: Let's just say that Indianapolis feel more like a small town than a city.

Lana: Really, so it is true what they say.

Clark: Yeah it is but I am still having fun. Anyway how it going with Cheerleading camp?

Lana: Great oh and by the way Pete says hi.

Clark: Look Lana I better go because this conference is about to start so say hi to Pete for me and have fun.

(Clark hung up without waiting for Lana response and then went to find a table.)

Clark found his table that he was assigned to and then saw Chloe walk back in seeing that she was not happy. Also that Chloe was heading his way to the table because it was for all the editors of the school newspapers that where at this conference. Finally she found her spot which she happened to be seated next to him. So finally the conference started and everyone turned put their cellphones on silence.

After the introduction to the conference was done they all split up into different rooms. The Editors headed to one room while the other journalist spit into the respective rooms. Once the editors made it into their room they saw that the table we set for partners so they waited until the door was closed to hear what is going on. So in the editors room things were started with the announcement of the lecturer.

Lecturer: As you can see I set up this room to pair you all off. Since you are all the best of organizing your papers I thought that certain editors get to know each other. So I will start announcing who are all partners.

(The lecturer announced the partners and to Clark and Chloe surprise they were paired off. So Chloe made a snarky comment and Clark took it in stride.)

Chloe: Oh come on I am paired with the quarterback editor from some little town in Kansas.

Clark: Oh and I get paired with a snarky, smart mouth, and blonde from the city.

Chloe: Touché.

(Then Clark and Chloe sat down at their table and read over their task for the lecture.)

Chloe: By the Clark sorry about earlier with the call.

Clark: It ok, Chloe by the way who was it?

Chloe: Just my cousin who backed out on a promise hence the ringtone.

Clark: Now I get the ringtone. Anyway let's get started.

(They got started and then the lecturer made one more announcement.)

Lecturer: I have one more announcement to make you see your partner will be your partner for the rest of the week. Also throughout the week you will accomplish tasks much like this one with your partner. Finally at the end of the week you will present your finding in a big project at the end of the conference. So I expect great things from you all and you are dismissed for the rest of the day.

(Everyone got up and headed out of the room. Before Clark and Chloe they left the lecturer pulled them aside to get to know them.)

Lecturer: Oh Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan can I talk to you two for a little bit.

Clark and Chloe: (unison) sure.

Lecturer: I just wanted to let you two know that I put you two together for a reason because I read both your work from the Greenfield-Central: Cougars paper and the Smallville: Torch paper see the similarity in the stories run.

Chloe: Really what similarities?

Lecturer: The ones regarding Lionel Luthor's business actions.

Clark: What but all I know of the plants are in Kansas and Maryland.

Chloe: Apparently not all because there was on in Indiana especially Greenfield when I was younger.

Lecturer: Precisely that is why I am focusing your project more on these findings.

Clark and Chloe: (unison) we kind of noticed that with the task but are you sure you want us to investigate this?

Lecturer: Yes because my thesis is based on this particular experiment and I got permission to use your finding as an example. Don't worry your names will be anonymous but I still need the help.

Clark: No problem we will be glad to help.

Chloe: That is right.

(The lecturer just shook their hands and let them leave.)

As they were leaving Chloe offered to show Clark around the campus. Also they walked around the campus talking and sharing stories to get to know each other better. Finally it was the end of the day and they headed back to the hotel room they were staying in. So they retired for the night.

It took two days to complete the next task and Chloe and Clark found some interesting things. In those two days Chloe found some more personal information regarding Lionel Luthor's experiments but perked her information more was the one that happened to her when she was three years old. Also she been wanting to know what happened that her mom is in a catatonic state and she got out with a special ability to heal fast and heal others. All of sudden there was a knock on the hotel door so Chloe shut down her computer and went to see who it was because it was rather early in the morning. So she opened the door to see Clark.

Chloe: Hey Clark what are you doing up this early?

Clark: Chloe remember I am a farmboy so I am used to getting up in the morning and was wondering if you like to go for a walk?

Chloe: Sure I loved to. Just give me two minutes to change out of my night clothes.

(Chloe closed the door while Clark waited outside while she changed. Two minutes later on the dot Chloe was ready for the walk so they headed out around campus.)

Chloe: Clark why did you want to walk with me?

Clark: I had two motives one was for me to get to know you better. The other it looked like it was a nice morning so basically wanting to get some sun.

Chloe: I see it is a nice summer morning in Indiana and it is rare. So what is that you want to know?

Clark: Well what is your family like?

Chloe: Let's see I am the only child of Gabe and Moira Lane Sullivan. The cousin I am mad at right now is like a sister to me and she is from my mom side of the family. As for my mom she left when I was six and have no clue what happened to her. That I don't like to talk about much so I rather leave the subject of my mom I don't know her that well. Otherwise I love journalism and technology. That pretty much it how about you?

Clark: Like you I am the only child of Jonathan and Martha Kent. As for the subject that I don't like to talk about is that I was adopted. Otherwise I love football and journalism obviously. My ex-girlfriend was the head cheerleader and still is but is dating my best friend right now but we remain friends. That mostly it but otherwise I love working with you.

Chloe: Aw Clark thanks dido to you too. I guess we better head back.

(Clark just offered his arm and Chloe took it walking back to start the day.)

Clark and Chloe walked back into their hotel rooms. As soon as Chloe got into her room her cell phone went off with the ringtone _'Before He cheats by Carrie Underwood,' _that could only mean it he ex calling. She just let her voicemail take a message because she was in no mood to talk to him. Finally she made one last check on the information she ran across on the experiments that were done to her and her mother. So when she was done she headed out to start the day.

Later that day the second task was on the way. The first task was to gather the information for the project. The second task was to prepare an outline for the project. Now that was a little more difficult because Chloe was debating putting in information about her being experimented on when she was little. Also Chloe sensed Clark was holding something back so she decided to ask what is going on.

Chloe: Ok Kent what is up?

Clark: Oh I just called home and my mom informed me that Lana and Pete returned early.

Chloe: Oh I get it your ex and best friend so you still don't know what to think.

Clark: Exactly.

Chloe: I still sense you feeling indifferent about your breakup and don't know what to do.

Clark: That is true too because that was a recent break up but we still can remain friends.

Chloe: At least that is better than me and my ex anyway who cheated on me and I have a feeling I am close to the girl he cheated with.

Clark: Anyway it looks like we should get things finished for this task.

Chloe: You're right I am just putting the last touch on the paper and then it all ready to turn in.

(Clark just watched as she finished the last touches, then Clark turned it in and they headed out the door.)

So when they headed out the door they went to get lunch and then have free time. Also they hung out just relaxing having a fun day in the sun. Finally it was time to retire for the night in their hotel rooms. So later that night Chloe had her computer up still going through the file she found on her and her mom and little did she know that outside her window Clark was hidden watching over her.

Two days later it was time to present the findings. So Chloe and Clark got up presented their research and then took it to the lecturer. Also it was the last day of the conference and pretty much everyone had a free day after presentations. So Clark took Chloe away from the crowd to talk and exchange information to keep in contact.

Clark: Listen Chloe I had a great time getting to know you and I still like to keep in contact.

Chloe: Dido to that too. So here is my information address, cellphone #, and my e-mails.

Clark: Same with me and if you ever make it to Kansas feel free to stop by the Kent Farm in Smallville. Also I am sure my parents would love to meet you.

Chloe: Dido for you if you ever make it back feel free to stop by in Greenfield because my dad would love to meet you.

Clark: By the way Chloe nice ringtone for your ex.

Chloe: Thanks Clark it part of my charm. I better get going dad wants to take me out to lunch.

(Clark and Chloe hug and then she left for the parking garage for her car.)

Clark watched as Chloe walked away and then headed back in the hotel to pack his stuff. Also he could not believe this whole time he completely forgot about his ex Lana Lang because he met a girl who was so much better. As for Chloe she had a smile on her face as she got into her car thinking this has been one great week. Now it was time for her to face reality again but first she was looking to spend quality time with her dad. Finally as Clark and Chloe headed back to reality they wondered if they would see each other again.

* * *

**Here is a change to prologue I currently going through the chapters and fixing up some sections. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 2

_Chapter 1: Superman Debuts _

Part A

A decade later Clark Kent in a suit and tie was walking through the bullpen of the Daily Planet. Also he was running a little late because he got a little sidetracked saving a bus from crashing into people. All of a sudden he felt someone bump into him so he went to help the person up.

Clark: Um…sorry I guess I better pay more attention to where I am going. By the way I am Clark Kent.

Jimmy: It ok CK this type of thing happens to me all the time. Anyway I am Jimmy Olsen photographer but I better get going to Lois before she takes my head off.

Clark: Ok good luck. Do you know where Perry White's office is?

Jimmy: Down the hall and to your left good luck man.

(Clark watched Jimmy leave and then headed to Perry's office. Once there he knocked on the door to be greeted by Perry.)

Perry: Clark Kent presume?

Clark: Yes sorry I am late but I bumped into Jimmy Olsen on the way.

Perry: No problem it just five minutes let's get started.

(Clark went to sit down in front of Perry desk. So the interview got started.)

Perry: Well Clark I read you work from high school and the university and I must say I am impressed. Also I read your work when you traveled around the world and must say I was really impressed. So I must ask why work for the Daily Planet?

Clark: Well Mr. White for as long as I have been into journalism I have wanted to work for this paper.

Perry: Well that good enough for me. So you are hired.

Clark: Really when do I start?

(Just then a female reporter came in laying an article on his desk.)

Lois: Here you go chief the latest on Lexcorp experiments.

Perry: Lois how many times have I told not to call me chief but thanks anyway?

Lois: Sorry Perry.

Perry: Lois since you are here I like you to meet your new partner Clark Kent.

Lois: Is this because of the Lexcorp incident a week ago because I rather work alone.

Perry: No it is not because of that it is because you are too close to this case and I said you needed a partner.

Lois: Come on I swear that bodyguard is my missing cousin Chloe Sullivan who has been missing for four years.

Perry: I know and I know what the Luthors can do so that is why you are going to have a partner.

Lois: Fine.

(Lois turned on her heal and headed out of the office. Clark got up and thanked Perry for this opportunity. Finally he proceeded to follow Lois.)

As Clark was following Lois through the bullpen he could not get off his mind that Chloe was missing. Also the last time he saw Chloe Sullivan was ten years ago. Finally they reached Lois desk and Lois pointed to the one across from her for Clark to take. So he sat down and got things situated.

Lois was finishing some work on an article when she noticed Clark had not said a word since he left Perry's office. So she decided to get to know her new partner better and see what Clark is all about. Also she noticed the look on Clark face seeming he was lost in thought.

Lois: Earth to Clark Kent so tell me where you are from?

Clark: Um…sorry Lois just guess I got lost in thought. By the way I am from Smallville, Kansas just a little farming town.

Lois: Wait did you just say Smallville you wouldn't happen to know a Chloe Sullivan by chance.

Clark: Yep and I didn't realize that she was your cousin. So how did she get mixed up with the Luthors?

Lois: Honestly I don't know but she is always getting herself in trouble with investigative journalism or hacking because she found what really happened to her mother when she was young.

Clark: Really I knew she does not like to talk about her mother now I know why.

Lois: Smallville, I guess you guys were pretty close back then. Anyway I need to find a way to at least talk to her.

Clark: Well you said you had a suspicision that one Lex's bodyguards is her we just have to find a way to get close enough to check it out. What is with you two and nicknames?

Lois: I suppose she had one for you.

Clark: Sure she did but she used my last name.

Lois: You're the Kent she talked about now it all makes sense. Anyway it part of our charm. Also I need to finish some things up with one article and then I heading out.

(Clark just smiled finished getting some things settled.)

After a few minutes Lois noticed Clark gave some lame excuse and headed out really fast. Also knowing Lois noticed that it might be a lead for something. So she grabbed her purse and asked Jimmy to come along. Finally they headed out to the site of commotion. So Lois just stood there while Jimmy took pictures of the site.

As Jimmy was taking pictures he noticed something was off so he pointed it out to Lois. Once he pointed it out to Lois and Lois headed that direction he went back to taking pictures. The thing that Jimmy noticed was off was a person hiding in background with sunglasses on. Also Jimmy looked back to where the person was and she was gone before Lois ever reached her. All of a sudden he was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

Clark: Hey Jimmy what is going on?

Jimmy: Oh hey CK I don't know Lois just called me to come along.

Clark: Where is Lois then?

Jimmy: I don't know but I noticed this woman with sunglasses on in that far corner pointed Lois in that direction.

Clark: So she probably went after her but why isn't she back?  
Jimmy: The woman disappeared before Lois got to her but if I know Lois she probably following the trail she left behind.

Clark: Did you happen to get a picture of this woman you saw?

Jimmy: Yes and since this is digital I can show you.

(Jimmy flipped back to the picture and held the camera out to Clark to look. Once Clark got a good look he gave the camera back to Jimmy and then said.)

Clark: Jimmy get out of here this site is a set up.

Jimmy: What about Lois?

Clark: I will go see if I can find her but you need to leave now.

(Then Clark disappeared leaving Jimmy in a state of confusion. After a while Jimmy left heading back to the Daily Planet to look over the pictures.)

Also Jimmy noticed a strange tone in Clark voice when he said for him to get out of there. Another reason is he wondered if Clark recognized the woman in the picture. Finally he went to his computer near the dark room to figure out who this woman could be. So the picture popped up and he noticed this woman from other pictures realizing she is connected to Lex Luthor somehow and he would just have to wait and see what happens to Lois and Clark.

Meanwhile Chloe Sullivan noticed that Lois was coming her way and she just wanted to hide in the background to see if she was ok. Also she noticed that she had been spotted by the photographer next to her and Lex would not be happy if she was caught so she disappeared from view. Another reason knowing Lois she would not back down until she got some answers. All of a sudden Mercy the other bodyguard of Lex came over and knocked her out dragging her over to Lex's helicopter. Before Mercy lifted Chloe into the helicopter Lois saw Mercy and went to confront her.

Lois: Stop whoever you are I want answers?

Mercy: Lois you lost that right when you dumped Lex.

Lois: Lex Luthor what his right to this besides he dumped me?

Mercy: Well I guess the game is not over but if you excuse me I have to get her back to Lex.

(Mercy finished getting Chloe in the helicopter and then tried to get in herself when stopped by Lois. Lois and Mercy fought until Mercy knocked her out. Mercy left her on the ground and then flew off in the helicopter. Before the helicopter left it was stopped by a man in a red, blue and yellow suit with a cape.)

Kal-El: Where do you think you are going?

Mercy: Who the hell are you?

Kal-El: Someone who wants answers?

Mercy: Well you are not going to get them. Besides I would worry about that person down there because I planted a small bomb in her pocket.

(Kal-El looked down to Lois and then headed down there letting the helicopter go. Kal-El reached Lois taking the small bomb out of her pocket and then threw it far away. Kal-El picked a still unconscious Lois up in his arms and flew her back her apartment. Meanwhile Chloe woke up in the helicopter realizing that she was tied up with Mercy flying.)

Chloe: Mercy how did you find me?

Mercy: Lex has been keeping an eye on you.

Chloe: I was going to head back before anyone noticed.

Mercy: Right and we are supposed to believe that.

Chloe: You can't blame me for checking to see if my family is ok.

Mercy: You almost got caught by the said family. Besides, Lex is not going to be happy that we have a new powerful threat to deal with.

Chloe: What is this threat?

Mercy: A man who can fly showed up and disabled the little bomb I had in your cousin pocket.

(Chloe thought _'it can be can it, I haven't seen him in years.'_ Chloe just stayed quiet for the rest of the flight back to the dungeon.)

Also Chloe knew that she be sleeping a little better tonight. Another reason is that she knew her family was safe. Finally they made it back to the mansion and Lex was not happy but he had more pressing matters to deal with. So Chloe headed up to her room in the mansion and then went to bed.

* * *

**Here is a change to chapter one part a I currently going through the chapters and fixing up some sections. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 3

_Chapter 1: Superman Debuts _

Part B

The next day Chloe woke up to the smell of a wonderful breakfast but knew after yesterday's incident she was to eat it in her room. First she needed to find the sunglasses because she still was not used to the sunlight and knew they were only in Metropolis for business. Also that business had to do with the rumors that Lois Lane was spreading around about so called experiments on humans. So little did Lois know how right she is but Lex will never admit it. Also Chloe had more pressing matters the stunt may have cost her families safety. So that went Lex walked in to taunt her.

Lex: Chloe what the hell did you think you were doing yesterday?

Chloe: I just wanted to see if Lois was safe.

Lex: I told you your family would be safe if you didn't pull stunts like this.

Chloe: I still have a right to be concerned Lex. You kept me on the island for four years with no light to be experimented on and I still don't know why I have survived?

Lex: I know but be careful next time.

Chloe: Next time you mean my family still safe.

Lex: Yes they are and now I have more pressing matter to deal with because of what Mercy told me.

Chloe: Oh you mean the flying man who spoiled you plan with your ex who happens to be my cousin.

Lex: Yes but I need you to help me today with a couple of pesky reporters. So get dressed in a suit and meet me and Mercy in ten minutes.

(Chloe just rolled her eyes as Lex left. Then she went to change to meet Lex.)

Ten minutes later she was ready and they headed to the main Lexcorp building in Metropolis. As they headed in Chloe happened to look down and notice Lois's car realizing that one of the pesky reporters was her cousin. Also the other reporter must be a partner but who she wondered who. Finally she stepped toward the door to head to where the meeting is. So here she was another long day.

Lois and Clark stood waiting outside the reception desk so they could get a meeting with Lex Luthor. While waiting Lois was trying to get Clark off her back about what had happened yesterday. So she was telling Clark for the millionth time that she is fine.

Lois: Smallville I am fine I just don't know how I got back to my apartment.

Clark: Okay Lois I give maybe you have a savior looking out for you.

Lois: I guess but I swear the woman Jimmy pointed out yesterday was my cousin.

Clark: Could have been but we don't know for sure.

Lois: If Lex Luthor is involved I will find out. I know he has something to do with my cousin disappearance.

(Just then a woman walked up to greet Lois and Clark guiding them to the room where Luthor is at.)

Chloe: Ms Lane, Mr. Kent Lex Luthor will see you now.

Lois: About time.

Chloe: Follow me down and I will take you to him.

(Chloe lead Lois and Clark the way all of sudden she felt a small squeeze of her hand. So Chloe looked back and realized that it was Clark and knew that he knew it was her. Of course Lois stayed oblivious act but knew she find out sooner or later. Finally they made it into where Lex was waiting for them. So the door opened and they were instantly greeted by Lex.)

Lex: Well to what do I owe this pleasure Ms. Lane and you must be Mr. Kent?

Lois: Can it Lex with the formalities we did date after all.

Lex: Ah yes we did Lois so what do I owe this pleasure?

Lois: I know you had something to do with my cousin's disappearance four years ago and don't deny it. Also I know you have opened up your fathers old experiments and are testing them again.

Lex: It is true that I have opened my father's old experiments but it does not mean I am using human subjects. As for your cousin she could have just simply disappeared not wanting to be found.

Lois: I doubt that but why do I ever expect a descent answer from you. Come on Clark let's get out of here.

(Chloe just led Lois and Clark back out to the main reception area. As they turned to leave Chloe dropped a note in Lois's purse and mouth to Clark watch out for her then headed back.)

Also Lois could not believe what a waste of time that was but she had to try. So Lois and Clark headed into a cab to head back to the Daily Planet. Finally they reached their desks and went back to other work. So that did not mean Lois mood was changed.

Clark just sat at his desk doing some research occasionally looking over at Lois to see how she is doing. Also after some time he thought he point out that there is a note in her purse from her cousin. Another reason he knew that their escort was Chloe Sullivan from the minute he saw her. So he had no doubt that woman Lois followed after Jimmy pointed it out to her that it was her cousin she saw. Also he figured the sunglasses were to protect Chloe's eyes from light since she hadn't been out in light for a while.

Clark: Hey Lois you might want to check your purse.

Lois: Smallville why would I do that?

Clark: Because our guide today was your cousin?

Lois: How do you know that?

Clark: Because she wouldn't have put a note in your purse before we left.

(Lois grabbed her purse and checked sure enough there was a note in it. Lois grabbed the note and opened it.)

_[The note read]_

_-Lois, You are right about Lex using human subjects for these experiments and I have been one for the last four years. Also Lex is planning something big so just be careful. Chloe—_

_[End of note]_

(Lois closed the note and Clark noticed the tears coming from her eyes so he asked.)

Clark: Hey Lois what did it say?

Lois: That I was right about the human subject for the experiments.

Clark: I take it she is one of them right.

Lois: Yes but why?

Clark: Because it is Lex and I don't get a good feeling about him.

Lois: How do you know that?

Clark: It just something I sense and by her last words I can tell he has something big planned.

(Just then Clark heard a sudden noise and made a quick exit.)

Also he was grateful for the distraction because he did not want to be grilled by Lois some more. So before he left the building he noticed Lois had little time to dwell because she was on the phone. Another reason he thought it was probably one of her leads. Finally he was in an alley to quickly change to help. So he was off as Kal-El the hero to the destination.

Lois hung up the phone running out of the newsroom to follow the lead on intergang. The lead was her anonymous source for this article and she needed to get the last finishing touches on it. Ten minutes later she reached the destination only her source was not there. Instead of her source it was the gang ready to take Lois down. So she got ready to defend herself.

Thug #1: Well isn't it the famous Ms. Lane coming to stir up more trouble with the presses.

Lois: You got that right.

(Then the thug lunged at her but before she could hit the thug someone got there first knocking the thugs out even the one heading toward her. Afterwards Lois turned to see the man in the light and then fainted. So Kal-El picked Lois up and took off flying toward her apartment. Half way into the flight Lois regained consciousness.

Kal-El: Don't worry I got you?

Lois: You got me but who's got you?

Kal-El: Your are safe Ms. Lane.

Lois: You know my name but how?

Kal-El: I am a friend of your cousin that is missing.

Lois: You're a friend of Chloe but how?

Kal-El: Through Clark Kent that how I know.

(Just then they landed on Lois's balcony. Kal-El put Lois down and then started to fly off.)

Lois: Wait how do I find you?

Kal-El: I am always around Ms Lane.

(Then Lois watched him fly off still in awe of her savior.)

So after ten minutes she headed into her place. Also she thought it was one hell of a day. Finally she got this thought and started to formulate ideas on how to get an interview with this new savior. So she put some things on her computer and then went to bed.

* * *

**Here is a change to chapter one part b I currently going through the chapters and fixing up some sections. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 4

_Chapter 2: Chasing an Interview_

Lois Lane woke up the next morning with a mission. That mission was to track down her savior and get the first interview. Also she was amazed that her cousin somehow knew this savior. So she quickly got out of bed got ready for a new day at work. Once she got to work she would have to convince Perry for her to take this interview without her new partner Clark Kent. So half hour later she made it into the Daily Planet just in time for meeting of the new articles in the presses. Lois make into to the conference room just in time.

Perry: Lane your late?

Lois: Sorry chief slept in but I wanted to talk to you.

Perry: If it is about the new savior going around Metropolis then I want you to do whatever you can to get an interview with this person.

Lois: Thanks chief that was exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I take it I got this on my own no offense to Smallville there.

Perry: Yep and I want to know what where he from and what makes him tick. Oh and Lane.

Lois: Yes chief?

Perry: What did you and Kent find out about Lexcorp yesterday?

Lois: Nothing much Lex Luthor was not giving us straight answers.

Perry: Ok take a break for a while and get this interview to me as soon as possible.

Lois: Right on chief.

(Lois headed out the door back to her desk and tried to figure out how to get interview.)

Lois made back to her desk in no time getting everything settled. Also she booted up her computer and headed for coffee. Also she figured that assignment was easy. Now she just needed to figure out what is this savior next move. Finally as she was heading back to her desk after getting coffee Jimmy pointed at the TV's noticing the savior was on the scene. So she grabbed Jimmy and they headed their way out to the scene.

Kal-El made it to the scene in record time after slipping out from the Daily Planet. Clark was glad that Lois was not at her desk when he heard the trouble. So he quietly slipped out into the alley behind the building and changed into his alter ego. Now he was in front of the building on fire and heard a woman screaming that he child was in the building. So Kal-El flew into the building grabbing the child to take to the mother. When he got to the mother was so happy and thanked him. Hey was about to fly off when he spotted Chloe out of the corner of his eye so he followed her.

Kal-El: Chloe it is ok.

Chloe: So Clark it really is you but I suppose you.

Kal-El: It is but call me Kal-El, I need to keep my other identity hidden.

Chloe: He threatened my family if I didn't go with him it was because I hacked into some secret files a while back.

Kal-El: I bet your out without permission so I let you get back.

Chloe: Thanks talk to you later and take care of my cousin who is coming your way.

(Just then Kal-El turned to see Lois coming his way and that gave time for Chloe to hightail out of there.)

Lois: Excuse me but was that my cousin you were talking too?

Kal-El: Yes it was but she needed to get back to Lex Ms. Lane. Ms. Lane what can I do for you?

Lois: I was wondering if I can get an interview with you and what do I call you?

Kal-El: Sure and call me Kal-El. So when do you want the interview?

Lois: Tonight and my place Kal. Oh and the name needs a little work.

Kal-El: Ok I will be there at eight Ms. Lane.

(Then Kal-El flew off.)

First he decided to check if Chloe made it back safely to Lexcorp without anybody noticing. He x-rayed the building and found Chloe did make it back to the building safely. Then Kal-El flew back to the Daily Planet. Finally back in his Clark Kent persona and heading back to his desk. So he went back to his desk thinking about his conversation with Chloe and also what he going to say at his interview with Lois.

At last it was time for the interview. Lois made it home about a half an hour before he was to arrive. So she decided to put together a light snack and grabbed her recorder. Also she set things out on her balcony and she waited for him to arrive. Also Lois had some time to think before he arrived more specifically about her cousin. Although Chloe and Lois hadn't been on the best of terms for a while she still cares about her baby cousin. Also thought Chloe must have her reasons for staying with Lex but what is it. All of sudden she was brought out of her thoughts by Kal-El appearing right in front of her.

Kal-El: Good evening Ms. Lane.

Lois: Good even Kal-El but please call me Lois.

Kal-El: Ok Lois. First I must warn you I avoid the press but I am willing to stop the hiding from the world to show that I am not a threat.

Lois: But why are you so willing to come to me?

Kal-El: Well Lois if you are anything like Chloe I know that I can trust you.

Lois: Ok Kal-El why don't we get started. You do eat do you?

Kal-El: Of course and see you prepared a snack.

(Kal-El floated down and sat at the table while Lois started the recorder to get things started.)

Lois: So where are you from Kal-El?

Kal-El: I am from a planet called Krypton but it was destroyed when I was a baby. So my parents sent me to Earth before it exploded.

Lois: So what are your powers other than flying?

Kal-El: I have super-speed, breath, strength, and hearing, heat vision, telescopic vision, x-ray vision, invulnerability, and of course the flying.

Lois: Ok can you do a demonstration for me?

Kal-El: Better yet let me show you.

(Kal-El took Lois's hand and told her to hold tight while he launched into the sky.)

While in the sky Kal-El showed the Lois the city from his point of view. After some time Kal-El took her back to her balcony and dropped her off for the night. Finally Kal-El said his goodbye and Lois took her notes into the apartment to start writing her article. So not before she bid goodbye to her Superman because that was what she termed it.

Meanwhile Chloe Sullivan was sitting in her room at the Luthor mansion in Metropolis contemplating the day's events. Also thought that she actually pulled off today's escape without a problem and she had to see that the savior around Metropolis was Clark Kent. Apparently she was right about that assumption because it was him. Also she just wanted to see Lois safe because she thought about the last conversation they had and it was not pretty.

_[Flashback to 2008]_

_Chloe: Lois I am fine it is nothing I cannot handle._

_Lois: Chloe you are not you just found out about your mother being in a catatonic state and may never come out._

_Chloe: I am besides I came to terms with what happened to my mother a long time ago. Besides I have been into investigative journalism longer than you have._

_Lois: Just because I found journalism in college doesn't mean I have the talent._

_Chloe: I know but you have taken advantage of our relationship for the last time. Besides I can handle myself._

_(Then Chloe walked off never to speak to Lois again.)_

_[End of flashback]_

(Thinking back she regretted what she said and now got herself in this mess. She had no way of getting out. All she was of a sudden brought out of her thoughts by a figure outside her window knocking on said window. So she went to the window to open it.)

Chloe: Clark what are you doing here?

Clark: I came to check on you and get the full story.

Chloe: Please come in but be quiet Lex has me guarded 24/7.

(Clark flew in the window bringing Chloe into a big hug. Chloe loved being in his arms it was nice to have human contact after four long years. Then Chloe pulled away a little still in his embrace to explain.)

Chloe: Well it was during my college years I had hacked into some of Luthor's security files finding out what really happened when I was three in that lab. Anyway Lex found out who the hacker was and went after me to back down. Lois had found out I did this and we had a big fight six years ago never to speak to each other again. While that had happened Lex got closer to me and struck after college graduation two years after the fight. So he reopened the same experiment and has been using me ever since because for some unknown reason I survived out of all original subjects to the experiment.

Clark: Do you have any reason why you survived?

Chloe: Something about my DNA rewriting itself. Anyway the only reason I have stayed with Lex this long is because he has threatened my family if I ever try to escape. I was just lucky I did not get caught earlier today.

Clark: I think I know why it because of me?

Chloe: Yeah it is but it a willing distraction. Anyway how are you it has been a long time since that conference?

Clark: Well I went to Metropolis University after high school and graduated top of my class. As well as working for the college paper and then I traveled the world but that was just part of my training.

Chloe: I kind of knew about Metropolis University and the paper but did not know about the traveling around the world. Anyway why did you pick working for the Daily Planet?

Clark: I kind have always wanted to work there. Besides your cousin has one heck of a personality.

Chloe: Don't tell me she already giving you a nickname?

Clark: Yes she has and it not fun.

Chloe: Let me guess Smallville right?

Clark: Yes it is. Besides it reminded me of you calling me Kent.

Chloe: We always did have that type of thing in common. Clark thanks for coming I don't know what Lex has planned but he has something big coming up. So be careful out there and watch out for my cousin she needs it.

(Chloe kissed Clark and then he headed out the window.)

Chloe stood at the window for about five minutes watching him leave. Then once out of sight she returned to her bed to get ready. So she took off the sunglasses and then changed into her night clothes to go to bed. Finally as soon as she hit that pillow that night she was out. So little did she know Clark flew back watching her fall asleep and then he flew off thinking of the kiss she gave him earlier.

* * *

**Here is a change to chapter two I currently going through the chapters and fixing up some sections. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 5

_Chapter 3: Flashback to Winter of 2005_

At Greenfield-Central High School in Greenfield, Indiana Chloe Sullivan got in early that day to get some work done on the next issue Greenfield-Central: Cougars. She walked into the office and noticed her ex-boyfriend Richard White waiting for her. So she rolls her eyes and sits down waiting for Richard to explain why he is in her office.

Chloe: Ok Richard why are you here?

Richard: I wanted to tell you I won't be able to write the sports article for the charity football game against Smallville: Crows in Smallville, Kansas.

Chloe: I kind of figured that out. Anyway I sense there is another reason you are here.

Richard: Listen Chloe I know we have not talked since we broke up but I still like to be your friend.

Chloe: Richard I like that but I still need time because you cheated on me. Also don't use the excuse we were already having problems it does not count. Finally I still do not know who it is you cheated on me with.

Richard: I know you deserve to know it was your cousin I cheated on you with.

Chloe: Lois how could you and how could her. Anyway that explains why we haven't talked since the breakup. Thanks for letting me know and get out. Also for you information we may never become friends again.

(Chloe just watched Richard leave and then she made a call to Lois.)

After she got off the phone with Lois she really needed to get the layout set. It ten minutes for her to get the layout set and sent to printing for the latest edition. Finally she made it to classes for the day. So after classes where done she stop by the office to check up some things before break.

Meanwhile in Smallville, Kansas Clark Kent was sitting the office of the Smallville: Torch when he noticed a new e-mail on the computer. So he opened the e-mail and was surprised to see that it was Chloe informing him that she is going to be in Kansas for the charity football game. Also he finished some things up when he was interrupted by his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend who happens to be his best friend Pete Ross. So he talked to them to see what is up.

Clark: Hey Pete and Lana what do I owe this big unexpected visit?

Pete: I just came by to drop off my article before the big charity football game during fall break.

Lana: Yeah and I just came by to support him. (Then she noticed the smile on Clark face.) Hey Clark what with the big smile on your face?

Clark: Remember the female editor I met during the summer?

Pete: Yeah Chloe Sullivan right?

Lana: Wait are you telling us it her school in Indiana we are playing?

Clark: Yep and she just e-mailed me that she is going to make it for the game to cover it for her paper.

Lana and Pete: (unison) Cool no wonder you are in a good mood.

Pete: Anyway we were wondering if you like to join us for a bite to eat?

Clark: Sure let me call my parents and then we can head out.

(Clark called his parents to let them know what was going on and also that his friend from the summer is coming.)

Five minutes later they were out the door heading out for a bite to eat. At the restaurant Pete, Lana, and Clark talked about the game. Pete and Clark basically talked about the quarterback Richard White and heard he was good but not as good as Clark. So Lana talked a little about the new cheerleading routine for the game. Finally it was time for all of them to head home for the night. So Clark came home and talked to his parents more before going to bed.

It was a couple of days later when the buses loaded with Greenfield-Central High School students arrived in Smallville. Also all during the ride Richard tried to talk to Chloe but she would not have it. Mostly it was because of him that Chloe and Lois where not talking. Anyway she was looking forward to this break and to see Clark which she was excited about. So as soon as she stepped off the bus she noticed Clark in his football gear talking to another player and cheerleader she decided to go over and say hi.

Chloe: Hey Kent how is it going?

(Clark turned around and noticed Chloe was right beside him he said hi.)

Clark: Hey Chlo how was the ride?

Chloe: Fine except my ex would not leave me alone because two day ago he told me he cheated on me with my cousin.

Clark: No not the cousin you had the _Heartbreaker _ringtone?

Chloe: That is the one but it still has that one.

(Lana decided to join in the conversation.)

Lana: Don't tell me for your ex you have _Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood _for the ringtone?

Chloe: That it and you must be Lana Lang I have heard a lot about you through his e-mails.

Lana: Yes I am and it nice to meet Chloe Sullivan after all the things Clark told us about you.

(Chloe then noticed Pete next to Lana.)

Chloe: Oh and you must be Clark best friend and Lana's current boyfriend Pete Ross.

Pete: Yes I am and I do agree with my girlfriend it nice to meet you Chloe. Anyway Clark and I need to head back to the locker rooms right now.

(Clark gave Chloe a hug and then headed off following Pete into the locker room. Then Chloe and Lana walked into the field talking so the game can get started.)

Chloe: Lana I hope you don't mind that I hang out on the Kansas side tonight?

Lana: I take it you are avoiding your ex who is by the way?

Chloe: Yep and it the quarterback Richard White.

Lana: Sure no problem you and you can hang out with the cheerleaders down on the field.

Chloe: Thanks. I need to tell a chaperone about it but I am sure it is fine.

(Chloe ran off to talk to a chaperone and then headed over to the Crows side. Five minutes later the game started and Chloe was sitting with the cheerleaders of the crows with the recorder in hand for the article. When Clark came out he noticed Chloe with the cheerleaders of his school but he was happy to see her there. Finally the game got started and Kent heard his name yelled.)

Richard: Hey Kent you better take care of Chloe.

Clark: Hey White like you did by cheating on her with her cousin who was like a sister to her.

Richard: Watch it or your team will lose.

Clark: That what you think.

(The game got started with the Crows catching the football starting off the game. Also this was a first time experience for Chloe reporting a football game and she was enjoying it. Also she sensed tension between Clark and Richard but she did not care. Before she knew it halftime had come and Clark introduced Chloe to his parents.)

Chloe: Hey Clark you're playing great out there.

Clark: Thanks Chloe and by the way I see why you broke up with Richard he is a jerk.

Chloe: Oh what did he do?

Clark: Just warned me to take care of you.

Chloe: There is no need but thanks for kicking his butt out there.

Clark: No problem. Anyway I wanted to introduce you to my parents.

Chloe: Cool where are they?

Clark: Right here. Mom and dad I would like you to meet my friend Chloe Sullivan from Greenfield, Indiana?

Martha: (shaking hands) I am Martha Kent and this is my husband Jonathan Kent.

Chloe: (shaking Jonathan's hand) it is nice to meet you both and I have heard so much about you two in Clark's e-mails from time to time.

John: It is nice to finally a face with the name. Anyway we noticed some tension between you and White there what is going on?

Chloe: Sorry that is my fault White happens to be my ex who cheated on me with my cousin this past summer. Anyway he not taking the hint that I don't want to talk to him.

Martha: You talking to cousin who cheated with him?

Chloe: No which is a shame because we were like sisters. Anyway she is here tonight because she attends college at Kansas State.

Clark: Really where is she?

(Chloe pointed to Richard taking to a woman over on the other side and that was her cousin. Halftime was over and everyone went back to their seats to watch the rest of the game. The last half went by very fast and it was the Smallville: Crows won the game. So, Chloe went to grab her stuff off the bus because she was not heading back with the team.)

As she was grabbing her stuff Lois tried one last time to talk to Chloe but Chloe would not hear it. So Lois gave up leaving her birthday present for her then headed back into the direction of Richard. Anyway Chloe asked where a hotel was but the Kent's invited her to stay in the guest room for the rest of break. Finally she called her dad to let her know she is staying with friends in Smallville. So Clark finally came out of the locker room dressed in his usual cloths and the Kent's drove her to the farm.

The next morning Clark woke up and got in his farm cloths to do morning chores. Before he headed out to join his father for chores he went to check on Chloe sleeping in the guest room. So he opened the door and noticed Chloe had her face buried in a pillow thought it was cute. Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then headed downstairs to see his mom in the kitchen and his dad already outside. So he said good morning to his mom and talked to her a little bit before he headed out.

Clark: Good morning mom.

Martha: Good morning Clark and did you check on Chloe?

Clark: Yes and it looks like she is not a morning person because she got her head buried in the pillow.

Martha: Thanks for the warning but I sure she will be ok. Clark I have to ask does she know about your abilities.

Clark: No but if I ever tell her I know I can trust her.

Martha: So I take it she has a secret too?

Clark: Yeah she does and I think it has something to do with the Luthors but I don't want to push it.

Martha: That is good to hear go join your dad before he hurt himself.

(Clark gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and then headed out to join his dad for chores. Once he got out there his father started grilling him about Chloe.)

John: Morning Clark.

Clark: Morning dad and Chloe doing fine still out like a light.

John: That is good to hear. Anyway I wanted to ask does she know about you.

Clark: No she doesn't but if I tell her in the future I know I can trust her.

John: Why do you say that?

Clark: It just feels different with her.

John: I know if you do tell her we will support the decision you make. I sense there is more to her than meets the eye.

Clark: Well there is but I don't want to push her because after all she did find out her cousin cheated on her with her ex.

(Then Clark and Jonathan got on with chores. Meanwhile Chloe finally woke up and headed downstairs to the smell of breakfast.)

Chloe: Morning Martha.

Martha: Morning Chloe how did you sleep?

Chloe: Great but I got a nagging suspicion that I got a visit five minutes ago.

Martha: Yeah Clark checked on you before he headed out to do morning chores.

Chloe: And he gave me a kiss on cheek. You raised a great son there?

Martha: Yes we did. I can tell he is smitten with you.

Chloe: You are a mother and mother can always tell. Anyway to tell you the truth the week I met your son was the best week of my life.

Martha: I know and do you want any coffee?

Chloe: Oh don't mind if I do.

(Martha gave Chloe a cup of coffee and then Clark and John walked in from morning chores. Clark went upstairs to clean up then John did. After the boys cleaned up they all came down for breakfast.)

Martha cooked a great breakfast and then Chloe finally got ready for the day. Once Chloe was ready Clark took her around town and the little coffee shop that Lana owned. Also they spent rest of the break together. Finally Martha, Jonathan, and Clark threw a little party for Chloe's birthday before she headed back to Indiana. So Clark took her to the airport and then she headed home to Indiana.


	6. Chapter 6

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 6

_Chapter 4: 2014 A Week After the Debut of Superman_

It has been a week since Superman debuted and also the kiss that Chloe gave Clark. Now Clark was more convinced than ever to get Chloe out of the hands of Lex Luthor but he has no clue how. Also that is why he is in Smallville, Kansas to talk to his parents and also to see them since he debuted. So Clark changes into his disguise of normal Clark Kent from Smallville before he heads into the farmhouse. Once he opens the screen door he hears his mother in the kitchen so he goes to greet her.

Clark: Hey ma I am back.

Martha: Clark is that really you?

Clark: Yes it me and I am back from training.

(Martha gives Clark a big hug and then sit down to talk some more.)

Martha: I see that you are back with all the reports of Superman in the Daily Planet. Why didn't you stop by earlier?

Clark: Ma it only been a week plus I had a partner to deal with at the planet, and also I ran into an old friend who is being held hostage by my new found enemy.

Martha: Sounds like you're busy by the way your partner would not happen to be Lois Lane?

Clark: That is her and also the cousin of the said old friend.

Martha: You mean she is the cousin of Chloe Sullivan.

Clark: Yep that is her but speaking of Chloe Sullivan that is old friend I was talking about.

Martha: What happened to her?

Clark: Remember what I told you about her power well it seems that Lionel Luthor's son Lex Luthor been continuing the experiments of his father.

Martha: I take it that is Superman's new found enemy. How long has she been under experimentation by Lex Luthor?

Clark: Four years since she graduated college because she stumbled upon more information concerning the experiment by hacking into Luthor security and got caught by Luthor. Also he threatens her family if she doesn't do what he says.

Martha: How did you find her?

Clark: Actually it was Lois who found her when we tried to get some answers about Lex's experiments. Anyway Lex has been keeping her in plain sight by keeping her as one of his security guards. She has escaped a couple of times but has gotten caught but she realized who I was since Superman debuted warning me that Lex is after me.

Martha: That is scary do you got any way of getting her to safety?

Clark: No but I will do what I can. Another thing is Lex has been using a liquid form of my weakness in these experiments and that is another danger. So I don't know what to do to help her.

Martha: Do you know when Lex plans on taking her back?  
Clark: I heard sometime today but I got a feeling he will make one more strike on Superman before he leaves. I better get going tell dad I say hi and I will keep you guys informed.

(Clark gave his mom a hug and also told him to give this to Chloe to keep her safe. Then he headed out the door as Superman.)

The gift that his mother gave him to Chloe gave him an idea on how to save Chloe. So ten minutes later he arrived back in Metropolis to his apartment. Finally he found the pendant put it on the chain that his mother gave him. So he hid it somewhere in his suit and then headed off to work.

At the Luthor mansion Chloe sat up in her room enjoying the light of day because she knew once they got back to the Luthor's Island it back to the lab. Also she could not get the kiss out of her mind that she gave Clark a week ago. So all of a sudden Chloe was brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. So she went to answer it to find Lex and Mercy waiting.

Chloe: So I take it that it time to leave.

Mercy: Not quite yet because Lex got another plan to get Superman's blood before we go.

Lex: You're going to help bring him here?

Chloe: Me why?

Lex: Because if you don't Lois will be our next target to build a perfect super-soldier.

Chloe: Fine because I know full well if it happens to her she will die like everyone else.

Mercy: Get ready and meet us in ten minutes.

(Lex and Mercy left leaving Chloe to get ready. She did not want to do this but when it comes to her family she has no choice. So she grabbed her sunglasses again and then headed out to meet Lex and Mercy for the plan.)

Chloe: Ok Lex I still don't see why you want to use me?

Lex: I was going through the security videos last week and I saw you had a visitor at night exactly a week ago.

Chloe: How long have you known?

Lex: A couple of days but I didn't say anything because I can use it as leverage.

Chloe: What do you want me to do?

Lex: Wear this necklace of Kryptonite to get close to him and then inject him with this needle to draw the blood. Then you are to take off the necklace and put it around his neck to die.

Mercy: If you pull a stunt by not putting the necklace on Superman I am ordered to shoot and kill you.

Chloe: Then I guess I have no other choice.

(Chloe took the necklace and put it around her neck.)

Then Mercy escorted her out to make the call to Lois to meet her. After the call Mercy and Chloe headed to the helicopter on the roof and took off to the meeting point. Finally they arrived ten minutes later Mercy dropped Chloe off and then went to hide herself nearby. So it was time for Chloe to wait for Lois to arrive to carry out the plan.

Lois arrived at the destination but she was still a little hesitant to approach because she was afraid her cousin was going to run away again. Then Lois got enough courage to make it towards her cousin to give her a hug. Also Lois spoke to her cousin.

Lois: Chloe it good to see you?

Chloe: You too Lois and I am sorry for what was said the last time we talked.

Lois: Me too but we were young and stupid. I just glad to see you are ok.

(Then Chloe did not say anything but spin her around holding a gun to her head.)

Chloe: Listen Lois I don't have much time so I want you to call out for Superman get him here. If you don't I will shoot you in the head.

Lois: Superman help.

(Clark was sitting at the Daily Planet when he heard Lois call so he made an excuse to Jimmy and headed out. Two seconds later he saw Chloe waiting for him with a knocked out Lois. So he floated down toward Chloe and instantly he hit the ground. Chloe went over to him to do what she needed to do.)

Chloe: Clark I am sorry but I have no choice or they will kill Lois.

Kal-El: I understand but I got something for you in my belt there is a necklace that acts a transmitter but it just looks like a regular pendant with the symbol on my chest.

(While Chloe punctured the needle in his arm she grabbed the necklace hiding it in her pocket. When she finished drawing the blood she took the necklace off put it over his neck. Then she gave Clark a goodbye kiss telling him Lois is ok.)

Chloe: Kal Lois will be fine but please don't move until I am out of sight.

(Then she left to head back to Mercy and the helicopter. They flew off headed back to the Luthor mansion.)

Ten minutes later Lois awoke to see Superman out like a light. So she went over to him checking for a pulse and then took the necklace off throwing it far away. Once the necklace was away Superman's wounds healed in the sun and he woke up. Also finally Lois asked him what happened.

Lois: Superman what happened?

Kal-El: It was a trap set up by Lex who just wanted a sample of my blood.

Lois: But to use my cousin as leverage why?

Kal-El: It has to do with whatever he has in store and I plan to find out.

Lois: Well I guess we have to wait and see. Anyway I better head back to work.

(Lois just left Superman there heading back to the Daily Planet.)

Also Lois could not help but look back at Superman lost in thought. Anyway Lois did not have much time to dwell on just what happened because she needed to find out on what was going on. Finally she got around the corner and made a call to another source inside Lexcorp building. So then she told her source to meet her at the café around the corner.

Superman just watched Lois leave and then he stood there a few minutes more. Also what he could not believe he fell for the trap Lex set. At least he got the transmitter to her because he needed to find out where Lex lab is. Also he knew that she had no choice but to do what she was told. So he decided he needed to get her to safety more than anything else. So he changed back into his alter ego and headed back to the Daily Planet to get some more work done. Also when he made it back he saw Lois at her desk working on an article so he headed back to his desk.

Lois: Smallville you look like you just got hit by a train.

Clark: Lois that an understatement. I can say the same about you.

Lois: Just fell into a trap with Lex using my cousin but I don't want to talk about it.

Clark: I understand.

(Clark and Lois just continued to work at their desks quietly.)

Also Clark figured that Lex with Chloe in tow are heading back to his lab. So he will just have to wait and see what Lex has in plan. Finally he figured what his blood was needed for to make some sort of weapon or maybe Chloe was the weapon. So if it was the later he needed to get the woman he loved and Lois cousin to safetly.

* * *

**Here us a new exciting part to this story. You find out a little more what Lex has in store for Chloe. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 7

_Chapter 5: 2015 Luthor Island_

Somewhere of the coast of Virginia in the Atlantic Ocean an island stood. This island was owned by none other than Lex Luthor himself. Also Superman was pretty sure the island was holding Chloe Sullivan herself. For the past year Superman had been getting the transmissions from this point because the transmitter he gave Chloe last year. So Clark and Lois had been working to find out what Lex next move is. Also Clark and Lois had been talking on how to get her out of the situation.

Lois: Smallville what makes you think that Superman can get her off this island?

Clark: Remember last year when Chloe used you to get to Superman?

Lois: Yeah Clark but what does that have do with it?

Clark: While Chloe drew the blood Superman gave her a transmitter in the form a necklace so he could track her.

Lois: Superman is sneakier than I thought. So transmissions Superman receives from that transmitter he was able to pinpoint the location.

Clark: Exactly so he demised whatever Lex next move is we will get her out then.

Lois: True I just hope it is soon.

(Then Lois got her wish when the news came on. So she turned to hear what was going on.)

Reporter: We have been getting reports that out on Luthor's Island that he testing the new nuclear weapons for military new defense. I am here with General Samuel Lane to commence the first round of testing.

Clark: General Samuel Lane any relation to you?

Lois: Yes my father but he has no clue about his niece because if he did he would do whatever he could to get her out.

Clark: Speaking of which I don't see Chloe anywhere near Lex and I doubt testing is all he has planned.

Lois: I know Smallville let's get a move on.

(Lois turned around to find the area empty and Clark gone. Then she turned back to the TV to see Superman on the scene.)

So Lois went to grab Jimmy to do all they can to get to the island and if Clark was right this is not all Lex has planned. Now was the time to make a move to get her cousin out. Finally they made it out of the building to grab a taxi to the airport. So they made it to the airport so they can land on the island airport out of the way.

On the island inside the mansion Chloe was locked in while the weapons were being tested. Also she figured her Uncle General Sam Lane was there and Lex did not want to risk her being found. So this gave her time to think of all that happened the past year after she took the blood from Superman. Only to have it injected into her when they got back to the island. What Lex did not know is that she wore the transmitter that Superman gave her to help get her out of this mess. Also all of a sudden she heard a woosh outside the mansion and knew that Superman was here watching over the testing. So she needed to warn him that she is being made into a Super Soldier who was more a weapon and because of his blood gave her new powers. She needed to see him more than anything because she loved him since the first time they met at that conference.

Chloe: (yelled) Kal if you can hear me I am in the mansion come towards the door.

(In mid flight he heard it and turned back to the mansion to get to Chloe. In seconds he got to an open window and saw her waiting. As soon as he got in she rushed to hug him and talk to him.)

Chloe: Kal I am so glad you are here I don't know what I do because I know my Uncle Sam is out there.

Kal-El: Lois told me that he does not know about you.

Chloe: Figures ever since he amped up the security due to my little escapes in Metropolis last year.

Kal-El: What I thought he didn't know about one?

Chloe: That what I thought too but he did know about just biding his time. He used it to blackmail me in getting your blood.

Kal-El: That is why you said you had no choice but to do it. What happened to my blood sample?

Chloe: Lex injected it into me after we came back here. He is making me into some sort of weapon a Super Soldier.

Kal-El: More than likely he making you into a sort of weapon to take me down. Has your body changed since he has injected my blood?

Chloe: Yes it has along with my power and now I have the same powers as you now but I have not let Lex know. It seems I have the weakness to Kryptonite too.

Kal-El: What about the transmitter?

Chloe: It is right around my neck when the Kryptonite get to be two much it puts a shield up until I can get away from it.

Kal-El: Good the transmitter is made of Kryptonian technology so it must sense my blood in your system so it acts as a shield to keep you safe.

Chloe: Kal I love you and I have since the first time we met.

Kal-El: Me too Chloe now let's see what we can do to get you out.

(Kal just took Chloe hand and she guided him though the mansion to a secret passageway that Lex did not know she knew about.)

Chloe: Ok before we go you need to know something I had a few tricks up my sleeve to distract Lex so I can find stuff like this.

Kal-El: Like what?

Chloe: Let's just say I pulled a few of MacGyver tricks.

Kal-El: MacGyver what?

Chloe: Old TV show basically the premise of the show was this guy who was a jack of all trade could use anything around him to build distractions.

Kal-El: I take it you did the same thing.

Chloe: Exactly being the niece of a General and being as close to Lois as I was we had to be creative. Anyway I was always the one getting us out of the situations safely because Lois is loose cannon.

Kal-El: Tell me about it Clark and Lois have got into some sticky situations since working together. Let's get a move on.

(They stepped through passage way and escaped when they got out the noticed a situation out with the testing.)

So Chloe took of the sunglasses and then grab Mercy from behind knocking her out and then tying her up. While Superman dealt with Lex Luthor and then Chloe made it over to Lois and the general telling them what was going on. Finally she was surprised to see that her uncle did have no clue what happened to her but was happy to see her safe. So the military took Lex and Mercy under custody to be arrested and tried.

The General, Superman, Chloe, Lois, and Jimmy who made it to the island watched as the helicopters took off with Lex and Mercy in custody. Then Chloe turned back to everyone grateful that the nightmare is over. Also to know what has been going on for the years I was missing. So she went over and hugged her cousin grateful for seeing her again.

Chloe: I am just glad this nightmare is over.

Lois: Your telling me cuz but what happened?

Sam: That is what I like to know?

Chloe: Well I found out what had happened to my mother and me when we were taken to Lionel Luthor's lab by hacking into some security files and got caught. Anyway Lex did not jump me until the day after college graduation saying if I did anything he would kill my family if I did not corporate. Since I survived his father's experiment with no harm he kept me to make me into a Super Soldier more like a weapon to destroy Kal-El here.

Sam: Superman I just glad that we got her to safety.

Lois: So does this mean you have powers like Superman?

Chloe: Exactly Lois it his powers plus on do to Lionel's experiment. There is a hitch I have the same weakness as Superman too. So before this island blows with Kryptonite gas we need to get out of here.

Sam: How long to we have?

Chloe: Half an hour with the way I ridge the traps.

Lois: You and your MacGyver tricks.

Chloe: Hey you can't be a reporter, general niece, and a little bit of a trouble maker without having a few tricks up your sleeve. Anyway we will head to the helicopter and Superman can fly us out far enough and then a will pull the trigger.

(They all did as ordered and then far enough away they waited.)

As half an hour later the island exploded into the ocean. When it was all done Chloe said goodbye to Lois and the general before joining Superman to go check out the site. Finally after they confirmed things were clear Superman took Chloe in his arms and flew her to Clark's place. So they made it back to his apartment that night to talk some more.

When, they got to his place Kal set her down and allowed her to take a shower first to clean up while he found some cloths for her. After she was done Clark went to clean up while she made a call to her dad to let him know she was safe. Then she waited for Clark to come back in. So they sat on the couch to talk.

Chloe: Clark it really is good to see you again.

Clark: Chloe it good to see you safe but how did you get in this mess?

Chloe: Same way I usually get in these messes but this one went too far.

Clark: I say Lois has been going frantic for the last five years.

Chloe: I kind of surprised and kind of not about Lois's attitude. The reason I am surprised is that we had not talked the two years before I went missing. The reason I am not is because we were so close for so long even though we had our difference at times but we are still family.

Clark: What did you guys fight about that caused you two not to talk for a while?

Chloe: The exact thing that got me in this mess. Just one thing I am afraid of is if Lex was making me into a weapon to kill you I afraid there is a trigger I might do it.

Clark: It is not going to happen because we will figure this out together. Anyway there is a place I need to take you tomorrow to get some answers.

Chloe: I love you Clark and I know I will be safe. Anyway it been a long day I need so sleep.

Clark: Come on you can have the bed and I take the couch. I love you Chloe and will not let anything happen to you.

Chloe: Nonsense Clark I am sure there is plenty of room for the both of us in your bed. Besides I just want to feel safe in your arms tonight.

(Chloe just held out her hand for Clark and then they headed off to his bed.)

After they got in the bed within minutes sleep took them over. The next morning when the sun came up they both woke up. Clark gave Chloe a kiss before he went out for patrol and promised he be back after patrol. So Chloe she said she will be fine and be waiting for him. Finally she got up to get ready for the day and there was a knock on the door by Lois. So she let Lois in to talk and clear the air hopefully mending the relationship.

* * *

Here is the rewritten update for chapter 5. Please review


	8. Chapter 8

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 8

_Chapter 6: Reunions_

At Clark's apartment Lois walked in surprised to see her cousin but then again happy to see her. Also Chloe let her in and she went over to sit on the couch while Chloe grab some coffee. Now Chloe's bringing over the mugs of coffee and then sits down to join her. So Lois is at a loss for words but finally utters out.

Lois: Chloe it good to see you alive.

Chloe: It good to be alive.

Lois: Where's Smallville?

Chloe: You never change he is out getting breakfast should be back in a little bit.

Lois: So how do you know Smallville anyway?

Chloe: Remember that journalism conference that you back out of well I met him there and we kept in touch. Then on fall break with the charity football game I stayed with his family.

Lois: You mean Smallville is that quarterback football player who was editor of his high school paper.

Chloe: That is him. Anyway Superman knew me and him were old friends so he brought me here last night.

Lois: Ok your life is your life and I have no say in it. Anyway I do want to say I am sorry for the fight we had a long time ago.

Chloe: Lo it water under the bridge. If I learned anything from this mess is the past is past and life is too short.

Lois: It never much of a surprise to me how you can take things in stride like nothing happened. If you are right that Lex was creating you as a weapon to kill Superman what is going to happen?

Chloe: That is what I am afraid of but I don't think he predicted when he put Superman's blood that I develop the same weakness. So I feel I am no threat to Superman.

Lois: Ok have you called your dad to let him know that you are ok?

Chloe: I did last night and told him what happened but I am not going to see him for a while until I know what going on with my body.

Lois: I think that is smart of you but what do you want to do?

Chloe: Superman promised to help me with what is going with my body.

Lois: So I guess Smallville is the safest person to be with because he can be in direct contact with Superman. Anyway I am just glad you are ok and that everything is fine on your front.

(Lois got up and just gave her a hug. Then Lois left to get to work.)

As soon as Lois left Clark came back to be with Chloe. Also Clark knew that Lois and Chloe had to talk in private so that is why he kept busy in his room. Finally once Lois left Clark came out with breakfast and said he taking the rest of the day off. So they ate breakfast and got ready for the day.

All during the morning Clark and Chloe just sat and talked getting to know each other. Also they decided to go out in the afternoon but Clark decided to take her to Smallville, Kansas to visit his parents. So it was after lunch that Clark changed into his Superman uniform and took Chloe in his arms to fly to his parents. Also they made it in a manner of minutes Superman put Chloe down and then quickly changed into his alter ego. Also he took Chloe's hand and they walked into the house. As soon as they got into the house Clark could smell his mom cooking from the kitchen so they headed that way.

Clark: Hey mom I brought a surprise for you.

(Chloe stepped out from behind only to be greeted with a big hug from Martha.)

Martha: Chloe I am so glad to see you are ok.

Chloe: Me too and it good to see you Martha Kent. At this rate it good to see anyone.

Martha: What happened?

Chloe: Long story involving me getting in over my head with the investigative skills. Short story is that I found out what happened to me when I little with my mom. Anyway I found out why I survived with no harm done to me and my mom went into the catatonic state she did. So Lex found me hacking into secure files in college kidnapping me after graduation. Also he threatens my family if I was not a willing participant. I never thought a year ago I run into Clark and he helped me get out of the mess.

Clark: Anyway the blood sample Lex used her to get last year was injected into her. Apparently Lex was making some sort of Super Soldier weapon out of her to take down Superman. Finally I don't think Lex would have expected that she gain my powers and weakness.

Martha: That is quite the story but what is the plan now?

(Before Martha got an answer Jonathan walked in not believing his eyes when he saw Chloe. Anyway he came over and gave her a handshake.)

John: Chloe it good to see you again.

Chloe: Mr. Kent anyway I was about to answer Martha's question. We really don't know because I need to be in control of my new powers before I can function in the world.

Clark: In case you are wondering dad it seems Chloe was being made into a Super Soldier weapon to kill Superman. Anyway the blood sample that was taken from me last year was injected into her.

John: Ok. Son do you think your father Jor-El might be able to help?

Clark: I was thinking about that and it is more than likely.

Chloe: What is going on?

Clark: Remember when I told you yesterday I might have the place just to help you out. Well I was thinking of taking you to the fortress of solitude where I did my training and learned about my heritage of Krypton.

Chloe: Oh now I get it and it is worth a shot.

Martha: Well before you go why don't you two join us for something to eat?

Chloe and Clark: (unison) great we are starving.

(Martha and Jonathan watched them walk over to the table hand and hand knew there was something more.)

Anyway Martha and Jonathan joined the two at the table. Also they enjoyed the meal sitting and sharing stories. After the mean Clark and Chloe said their goodbyes and headed off to the fortress. Finally once at the fortress Clark to Chloe's hand and lead her into the small chamber. So here they are and Chloe could not believe her eyes it was the most magnificent place she had ever seen.

Chloe still could not believe her eyes when Kal lead her into the fortress. Also she had never seen a site such as this. Kal still holding her hand guided her to a consol when he put a crystal in and the whole place lit up. Also as the whole place lit up they were great by a voice.

Jor-El (AI): Kal-El my son it been a long time.

Kal-El: It has father but I am here on behalf of my friend Chloe Sullivan.

Jor-El (AI): Chloe Sullivan it is good to see you doing so well and I suppose you are wondering why you have received powers such as that as a Kryptonain.

Chloe: Yes I have been wondering that and I was also wondering why this transmitter was able to protect me from the radioactive piece of your planet?

Jor-El (AI): That is because that transmitter is a piece of Kryptonian technology that is meant to act as a shield protecting a loved one of a Kryptonian.

Chloe: Ok that makes sense but why am I receiving powers not that I mind but I still like to know? Just so you know I already have one that is the ability to heal myself and others.

Jor-El (AI): I sensed that when you walked in because I scanned your body and discovered your DNA has rewritten itself into that of a Kryptonian.

Kal-El: Father you mean she is Kryptonian now?

Jor-El (AI): Yes my son it seems that her family here on Earth has ties to a Kryptonian family.

Chloe: May I ask what Kryptonian family I have ties to?

Jor-El (AI): That is of the house of Sil and you are closely related to their daughter Raya.

Chloe: Cool. Anyway I have a favor to ask is that I train to use my powers for good much like Kal-El. You see I was created to be a weapon to kill Kal-El but I can never do that.

Jor-El (AI): So you want to be able to control your powers so you don't get triggered as this weapon. I grant your favor but you know what you'll be giving up.

Chloe: I know full well my time but it is worth it not to hurt the ones I love.

Jor-El (AI): Very well you will be in training for five years in this fortress. You may say goodbye to your loved ones before you go into training.

Chloe: I have already done that but I need to talk to your son one last time.

(Chloe turned to face Kal-El before she did this.)

Kal-El: Chloe you sure about this?

Chloe: I am Kal it is for the best. One more thing I ask is that you take care of my cousin while I am gone. I love you and if there was another way I stay but I need to do this.

(Kal-El just held her tight and kissed her one last time before put under the training field.)

Kal-El stood watching the woman he loved go into training for a few more minutes and then flew back to Metropolis. Also he remembered her words that she asked to take care of Lois and he will do that for her. Finally he made a stop to Smallville on the way and let him know that she is safe. So then he flew to Metropolis to do his nightly patrol.

The next day Superman did his morning patrol before he headed to work. He had to admit when he went to bed that night he missed Chloe but he knew she made the right choice. Also he knew as soon as he got to work as Clark Kent he be questioned by Lois about her cousins whereabouts. So Clark dropped down into an alley behind the Daily Planet changing to Clark Kent then went to get some coffee for him and Lois. Now he made it into the bullpen only to notice Lois busily typing on her keyboard not even noticing that Clark putting coffee down on her desk. Then Clark went to sit down at his desk starting his own work and it took a matter of minutes for Lois to notice that new cup of coffee was on her desk.

Lois: Hey Smallville thanks for the coffee.

Clark: No problem Lois it was my pleasure.

Lois: So what is going on between you and my cousin?

Clark: Nothing much just that we are good friends.

Lois: Really good friends I don't by it I could sense something more.

Clark: Lois I had not seen your cousin in years after senior year of high school and seeing her last year was just as a surprise to me as her. So for the time being we are just good friends.

Lois: Speaking of which is my cousin still at your place because we really need to talk more?

Clark: No Lois and we won't be seeing her for a while.

Lois: Why?

Clark: Superman took her to someplace safe so she can learn to control her powers before she steps back into the world.

Lois: Well did Superman tell you how long she going to be gone?

Clark: He told me five years.

Lois: Well I am sure she made this decision for the best. Anyway Lex trail is next week to deal with his crimes against humanity. Also Perry wants us to cover the trial together and I for one can't wait to see him behind bars.

Clark: Thanks Lo and I agree with you on that one.

(Lois just smiled at Clark and then went back to work.)

After ten minutes Lois and Clark were called into Perry's office to talk. So they both got up and listened to what he had to say. Also they were out chasing a lead to start off the day. Finally they followed the lead only to find it was a false lead. So they headed back to the office for a slow news day.

* * *

**Here is the update on chapter 6. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 9

_Chapter 7: Flashback to May of 2008_

Chloe could not believe she was back in Kansas but she promised her cousin that she be there for her graduation at Kansas State. Also a lot of things had changed between them had changed since the whole Richard White incident. Another reason she was here in Kansas was because she found her mother in a mental institution for her catatonic state. First she needed to meet her cousin who was to pick her up from the airport. So she made the call to her cousin letting her know that she is here. So Lois picked up after three rings.

Chloe: Jeeze Lo take your time why don't you.

Lois: Sorry cuz got caught up. So you're at the airport?

Chloe: Yes so are going to come pick me up?

Lois: I will be there in about ten minutes.

Chloe: Ok I will be waiting.

(Chloe hung up and waited for Lois. Sure enough Lois was there in ten minutes and they got into the car.)

Lois: So Chloe ready for a great weekend?

Chloe: Sure Lois I am anything to get away from my crazy life right now. Anyway I was thinking after graduation I go see my mom in the mental institution off campus.

Lois: So that is you're is your motive for visiting this weekend.

Chloe: That is a part of it but also I wanted to spend more time with family also. Plus I had not seen Kansas in quite a while and this is not about a certain farmboy I met in high school.

Lois: Sure whatever you say!

Chloe: I have not talked to him in years so I have no clue where he is at now. Anyway I can't believe you got a job at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, Maryland.

Lois: I know and I can't believe it either but it will be fun.

Chloe: I am sure it will be fun.

(They sat in silence until they made it back to the dorm.)

Just as they closed the conversation they made it back to Lois's dorm room. Also Lois guided Chloe to the room and introduced her to her roommate. Also Chloe helped Lois pack a little because right after graduation Lois was heading to Metropolis for her job. Finally they went out for the night along with Lois's roommate for some fun. So they had fun at the club then headed back to the dorm.

Two days later it was time for Lois's graduation and it went great. Chloe thought the Kansas State campus was beautiful and she could see why Lois picked the campus. Personally for Chloe she would not go here because it was not her taste. Also IUPUI fit her more and had a great journalism program. Also this was Lois day and she could not be happier for her. So she goes congratulate Lois and then Chloe leaves to go see her mother.

Chloe: Hey Lois I am happy for you and congratulations.

Lois: Thanks Chloe it good to have you come to the graduation. Hey why don't you take some pictures with me since you are the only family that made it?

Chloe: Sure I love to. Also I take it Uncle Sam was busy with Military and Lucy what is she up to?

Lois: Chloe your right about the general and Lucy I have not talked to her in one year. Also Lucy disappeared off the grid again shortly after we talked. So I have no clue where she is.

Chloe: Well Lucy was always a free spirit. Anyway I better get going to see my mom before visiting hours are over so have fun in Maryland.

Lois: I will. (They took some pictures but before Chloe could go Lois grabbed her arm and pulled her over to secluded area.)

Lois: I don't think it is a good idea to see your mother right now.

Chloe: Why Lois because I need to find out how she really is.

Lois: It just I am concerned about you because of all the hacking you have done.

Chloe: Lois you know me I cover all my bases.

Lois: Yes but hacking into Luthor's security files that taking a risk.

Chloe: Lois I am an investigative reporter so it what I do and I need to find out what had happened when I was young.

Lois: Why?

(That is when Chloe had enough and they got into a fight.)

Chloe: Lois I am fine it is nothing I cannot handle.

Lois: Chloe you are not you just found out about your mother being in a catatonic state and may never come out.

Chloe: I am besides I came to terms with what happened to my mother a long time ago. Besides I have been into investigative journalism longer than you have.

Lois: Just because I found journalism in college doesn't mean I have the talent.

Chloe: I know but you have taken advantage of our relationship for the last time. Besides I can handle myself.

(Then Chloe walked off never to speak to Lois again.)

Chloe just left and that was the last conversation they had. Also she was not sure what to expect when she made it to the mental institution to see her mother. Also she took one last look back at Lois seeing the confusion on her face but that was none of her concern. Finally she made it to a taxi and heading to the mental institution. So here she is not far from the campus to see her mother after all these years.

Another point was she needed to find out what her mother really is like by seeing her. So they made it to the building Chloe got out, paid the driver and headed in. Once Chloe made it to the reception desk the receptionist asked what she could do for her.

Receptionist: Ms what can I do for you?

Chloe: Yes my name is Chloe Sullivan and I wish to see Moira Lane Sullivan.

Receptionist: My I ask what you relation is to her.

Chloe: Yes I am her daughter Chloe Sullivan.

Receptionist: Well it finally nice to meet you because when she was more active when she first came in.

Chloe: She talked about me but I was only four when she left.

Receptionist: She did and she always keeps a picture of you around her. Anyway her room is down the hall and to your left it will have her name on it.

(Chloe thanked the receptionist and then headed her way to her mother's room. So five minutes later she made it to the end of hall and turned to her left to see her mother's room. So she saw the door was opened and headed over to the woman in the wheelchair looking out the window.)

Chloe: Mom? (The woman turned around not saying a word but reached her hands out to touch her. Chloe continued…)

Chloe: Mom it good to finally see you I know you cannot talk but I had to find out for myself if you are ok. Also I needed to let you know that I am fine but I do have a gift. It the gift to heal others and I also heal fast because of the Luthor's. Also I will do whatever I can to take the Luthor's down because Lex Lionel's son has taken over the business and he just a ruthless as his father.

Anyway on another note I have been keeping in contact with family. You see Lois graduated Kansas State today in Journalism and I got her into that. Also she is probably leaving now for her job in Metropolis, Maryland for the Daily Planet. Also I plan to work there someday because it one of the best papers in the world. Dad doing great also her loves his new job in Indiana and also he dating someone who is great he is happy but there are times we wish you are with us but for now I am just glad I found you.

(Just then a nurse came in to give Moira her medication and warn Chloe visiting hours are almost over.)

Nurse: Miss visiting hour are almost over.

Chloe: I know but can a just have a little more time with my mother?

Nurse: Wait you must be Chloe the little girl from that picture.

Chloe: Yes I am but not so little anymore. Anyway I just found her and want to sit a little longer with her.

Nurse: Of course and I hope we will see you around more often.

Chloe: That can be arranged but it will have to be during school breaks because I go to school in Indiana.

(The nurse just smiled and left.)

Chloe watched the nurse go and then turned her attention back to her mother. She just stayed there for another half an hour observing the surroundings. Finally she got up and left to make arrangements for visiting more often. Then she left to find a hotel to stay in for the night before her flight tomorrow.

On the way to the hotel Chloe accidently bumped into an older couple realizing that it was Clark Kent's parents out for the night. So she helped with the things she knocked over and had a little chat with them. Also they went to a nice little café to talk.

Chloe: Martha and Jonathan Kent it really nice to see you again.

Martha: It good to see you too Chloe but what are you doing here in Kansas?

Chloe: I came out for my cousin Lois Lane's graduation for Kansas State and also I found my mother in a mental institution here. So I decided to kill two birds with one stone.

Jonathan: Well that good to hear but last time we saw you Lois and you were not on speaking terms.

Chloe: As for that we worked things out after I graduated high school rebuilding the relationship we once had. Anyway that lasted for about two years and I think I blew it again.

Martha: Let me guess Lois was concerned about you visiting your mother.

Chloe: Right she is because I kind have hacked into some security files that I should not have. I needed to find out what really happened to me and my mother all those years ago. Lois is just concerned about my safety. So what is Clark up to these days?

Jonathan: Well he is attending Metropolis University majoring in Journalism and got one more year to go then we don't know what he will do then.

Chloe: That is great to hear but I am sure he will find a good job with the stuff he has written for the paper. Anyway I better find a hotel to stay the night in before my flight leaves tomorrow.

Martha: Nonsense why don't you come back to Smallville with us staying at the farm.

Chloe: You sure I won't be intruding because I don't want to cause trouble.

Jonathan: No it no trouble plus you be saving money.

Martha: Also Clark would never let us live it down if you did not stay.

Chloe: True let me grab my stuff at the university and we can go.

(Chloe, Martha, and Jonathan all got up to leave the café.)

Then Kents drove her back to the dorm area and she headed into Lois's room. Lois's roommate was still there gave her a note that Lois left. She thanked Lois's roommate as Jonathan Kent grab her stuff taking it out to the truck. Also Martha came in and guided her out. They made it into the truck heading off to Smallville. Two hours they made it back to the Kent farm. Finally once Chloe got settled she headed into the guest room to read the note and then went to bed. So the next morning Jonathan and Martha drove her back to the airport for her flight.

* * *

**Here is an update for chapter 7. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 10

_Chapter 8: 2020 Doomsday_

It has been for five years since Chloe Sullivan went into training Lois was lost in thought. She was thinking about the last time they fought and the last time they talked. Also things in her life have changed and she could not be happier. After Chloe left for training she got to know Clark better and now they are engaged. Another fact was that her Aunt Moira was out of her catatonic state due to an experimental drug and reunited with Uncle Gabe. All of a sudden Lois was brought out of her thoughts when a hand was place on her shoulder and she spilled her coffee on her lap.

Lois: Jeeze Smallville don't you know not to sneak up on me like that.

Clark: Lo I have been trying to get your attention for five minutes but you were not answering.

Lois: Sorry Smallville lost in thought thinking about Chloe lately.

Clark: I know me too. Anyway let me help you clean up.

Lois: Sure no problem Clark.

(Clark helped Lois clean up by getting her a new skirt and a fresh cup of coffee. Then started work for the day. It was time for lunch Clark decided to take Lois out to talk some more.)

Clark: Come on Lois I want to take you someplace special for lunch.

Lois: Clark where are we going?

Clark: That is a surprise you just have to wait on see love.

(Lois just rolled her eyes at her fiancé and then grabbed his hand. Clark led her out into the back alley and changed into Superman. Then Superman took her in his arms and then they flew off. Finally they reached the destination.)

Lois: Wow Clark this is beautiful where are we?  
Clark: Lois this is my fortress where I did my training.

Lois: Would that mean Chloe is in there?

Clark: Yes butt if she is still under the training shield we cannot interrupt the training. Also I wanted to take you here because the reasons we are having thoughts about Chloe is it almost time for her to get reacquainted with the world. Finally it is time for you to my Kal-El biological father.

Lois: This is the best gift and a great surprise.

(Clark just grabbed her hand and lead Lois into the fortress. Also he noticed Lois reaction to the fortress was much like Chloe thought they are family.)

After sometime they made it into the fortress. Clark led her to a crystal console and then pulled some crystals out. Finally Jor-El voice spoke welcoming them into the fortress. So Clark proceeded to introduce Lois to Jor-El.

Jor-El just watched Kal-El guide this woman as they were walking into the fortress. Also he could tell this woman was special to his son. So he just stayed quiet until Kal-El approached the console. Also he figured his son wanted to know about his friend Chloe Sullivan's progress. So he greeted his to visitors with a welcome.

Jor-El (AI): Kal-El welcome to the fortress.

Kal-El: Father thank you and I like you to meet my fiancée Lois Lane.

Jor-El (AI): Welcome Lois Lane to the fortress I am sensing you have a question you want to ask me.

Lois: Yes I do and I was wondering about my cousin Chloe Sullivan and how the training is going?

Jor-El (AI): Kal-El I sense you have the same question.

Kal-El: I do was wondering how far she has to go in her five years here?

Jor-El (AI): Kal-El and Lois you will be pleased to know that her training is going well and that in one week of Earth time it will be complete. Chloe Sullivan has shown great courage and strength as she learns about Krypton and her powers.

Lois: May we see her?

Jor-El (AI): Yes you may but remember not to disrupt the field.

(Kal-El just took Lois hand and led her to the area where her cousin was training. When they reached the area Lois could not believe her eyes her cousin looked so different but yet the same. Also Kal-El could not believe it either his friend that he cared about has grown so much and will be ready to face the challenges this world has to offer.)

Lois: Clark she looks amazing what is going to happen when she awakes in a week?  
Kal-El: Well she going to have a lot of decisions to make but she will be a new savior to this world.

Lois: That she is and this last mess that got her into the situation will benefit the world. Thank you for bringing me here.

(Kal-El just kissed Lois and they headed back into main room to bid their goodbyes.)

Kal-El: Thank you father for letting us see her.

Lois: Thank you Jor-El for keeping my family safe.

Jor-El (AI): Kal-El and Lois you are welcome. Lois you are most welcome into the house of El when the time comes.

(Lois just smiled and then Kal-El led her out of the fortress to fly them back to Metropolis.)

Jor-El just watched them go and was most welcome to the Lane and Sullivan family for keeping his son safe. Also Jor-El knew that Lois and Chloe were going to have to be strong if the threat is on Earth. Finally Jor-El turned back to Chloe to help her finish her training preparing her for the last phase. So now was the time for Chloe to learn more of her connection to the house of Sil.

Meanwhile back in Metropolis Kal-El dropped Lois off back behind the Daily Planet building. As soon as they were on the ground Kal-El and Lois noticed the chaos in Metropolis. Kal-El gave Lois a kiss and then sprang into action heading to where the disaster was. After Kal-El left Lois ran back into the Daily Planet to see if they knew what was going on. Lois made it to her desk to see Jimmy sitting there waiting for her to arrive.

Lois: Hey Jimbo what is with all the chaos?

Jimmy: We don't know Lois all we do know is an hour ago this beast started attacking and killing people in the city.

Lois: Well do we have a good look at this beast?

Jimmy: No not yet.

(Just then they turned to the TV and Lois got her answer looking at the beast. Then she grabbed Jimmy by the shoulder and headed out to the scene. Around the same time Superman made it to the scene to fight the beast.)

Kal-El: Ok whatever you are what do you think you are doing?

Doomsday: To come destroy this world.

Kal-El: Not if I have anything to say about it.

Doomsday: Once I am done with destroying this world I will kill you.

Kal-El: Not if I kill you first.

(Then Kal-El flew straight towards the beast and started fighting him.)

Ten minutes later Lois and Jimmy arrived at the scene to see the beast and Superman fighting. Lois was surprised to see that her fiancé looked so winded. Also all she could do is hope and pray for the best. Meanwhile Jimmy Olsen was taking pictures of scene but even he noticed that Superman was taking a beating. Finally he looked over to Lois noticing her worry of what might happen to the hero they come to know and love. So he turned back to take more pictures of the scene.

After an half an hour later Superman and the Beast stopped fighting and fell to the ground. The beast hit the ground first and it looked dead so people went to confirm. Also Lois headed the other direction to Superman. Once Lois got there she put her arms around Kal-El. Kal-El opened his eyes to see the woman he loved before he closed his eyes forever.

Kal-El: Lois is the beast dead?

Lois: Yes the beast is dead and you saved us all.

(Then Kal-el closed his eyes dying in Lois arms.)

Lois: No Clark you can't leave me. I love you and I will always love you.

(Lois noticed that the world had lost it savior and also she just sat there holding Superman's body. After a little while Lois was pried away from Superman by her father and then they took his body. Then her father came over and gave her a hug supporting her.)

General Lane: Lois I know you cared about him but he needs a heroes funeral.

Lois: I know dad but I don't want to do this alone.

General Lane: You me and your family to be there for you. (Whispered) I know Superman was Clark and I am truly sorry for your loss.

Lois: How did you know?

General Lane: I can see it in your eyes Lois.

(Lois just hugged her father and then they left. Also they started preparing for the funeral. The next day the funeral was held for a hero.)

Mayor: Ladies and Gentlemen we are here to honor a great hero and friend. Superman stood for truth, justice, and the American way. Also he we be missed but he sacrificed his life to keep this world safe. So we say one last goodbye to a hero that was honored and respected.

(Everyone just bowed their heads and then went to pay their respects.)

After everyone left Lois just stayed behind a little longer to pay her last respects and hoped that he come back to her. Then she felt hands on her shoulder to see that Clark's parents were with her and they just stood there morning the loss of their son. Finally they all left the scene to have dinner and wonder what is going to happen now. So Lois told them about what Jor-El said about Chloe hoping the Chloe will rise to the challenge of a new hero.

* * *

**Here is update for chapter 8. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 11

_Chapter 9: The Krypton Phoenix _

It was a week later after the events of Doomsday and in the fortress Chloe Sullivan was completed her training. So Chloe finally opens her eyes and steps out of the field area. Also it took her a few minutes to sit down and process all the information she just received over the last five years. SO Jor-El finally greeted her.

Jor-El (AI): Chloe Sullivan it was an honor teaching you. I must say you are most welcome back in the future.

Chloe: Thanks Jor-El but I sense something is wrong.

Jor-El (AI): Yes Chloe Sullivan I had just gotten news that my son Kal-El was killed by the Ultimate Destroyer of Krypton.

Chloe: What I thought nothing could kill him under the yellow sun unless it was radioactive pieces of Krypton.

Jor-El (AI): You see Chloe Sullivan the ultimate destroyer was created by an enemy of the house of El so this enemy knew are weakness and created the ultimate destroyer with no vulnerabilities.

Chloe: Great how long ago did this happen?

Jor-El (AI): A week ago of Earth time but you must know Kal-El took Lois here to see you that day.

Chloe: Why did he bring her here to see me?

Jor-El (AI): Well it seems that Kal-El is betrothed to Lois Lane.

Chloe: So in order to have no secrets he took her to see me. Well I am happy for them but Lois must need family right now.

Jor-El: (AI): I know you do Chloe Sullivan but first I present you with a gift and your Kryptonian name.

(Chloe stepped back from the console when I platform rose up with a bracelet at the end of it. Then Jor-El spoke presenting her with the gift.)

Jor-El: Chloe Sullivan this is a bracelet with the symbol of the house of Sil and the woman on Krypton wear to remember their heritage. As for your Kryptonian name it is Raya because you possess the powers of their daughter that was taken before her time.

Chloe: (Stepped forward taking the bracelet with the symbol \P/ noticing it was similar to the house of El's \S/.) Jor-El is there a reason the symbols of the house of Sil and house of El are similar?

Jor-El: Yes there is two members of the royal houses are helpmates for what you call soulmates on Earth.

(Chloe did not know what to say but that will have to wait until later. So she took the bracelet put it on and then headed out.)

As she flew out of the fortress she could not believe all that had happen that Clark is dead let alone he was engage to her cousin. Also she guessed it was kind of ironic that a good friend would fall for her cousin. Another thing is she wondered what Jor-El meant about the two houses having fated soulmates it could have already happened or not. Finally she arrived over Greenfield, Indiana and landed in a secluded area. So she noticed the bracelet covered the symbol of the house and walked towards her neighborhood.

Ten minutes later Chloe was at the door of her childhood home and could not believe after all these years. Also she had changed so much since being here last. So Chloe knocks on the door waiting for it to be answered. Two minutes later it was answered by the one person she least expected to see.

Chloe: Lois what are you doing here?

Lois: Hey cuz it good to see you out of the fortress besides I thought I visit your parents for a much needed vacation.

Chloe: Yeah I heard about Clark from Jor-El and I am sorry for your loss. Anyway did you just say parents meaning my mother?

Lois: Why don't you come in and see for yourself?

(Chloe just walked past Lois in the house. Lois closed the door as Chloe looked around the house.)

Chloe: So cuz you never answered my question about being here?

Lois: That is a long story but Clark and I have been visiting ever since you mother came out of the catatonic state two years ago with a new experimental drug. Anyway Clark told Gabe as Superman that Moira came out of the catatonic state they reunited and got married a year ago.

Chloe: Ok that great but why are you taking me to their room?

Lois: Well shortly after the wedding Moira started having dizzy spells because the drug was tearing down her immune system making her susceptible to illness. Both your parents caught a bad case of pneumonia so the doctors gave them two months to live.

Chloe: Thanks Lois do you mind if I talk to them alone?

Lois: No I will just be downstairs.

(Chloe just watched Lois leave and then turn back towards the room.)

This is the last thing Chloe expected to hear when she came back that her parents were dying. Also that they had reunited she was happy for them but to lose them so fast after returning she did not know how she could handle it. Also she was grateful for Clark and Lois keeping an eye on her parents while she was gone and now it was time to face them. So she slowly opened the door to see her parents after all that has happened.

Moira Lane Sullivan could not believe when she woke up that she would hear the voices of Lois let alone her daughter Chloe. She had heard after she woke up out of the catatonic state that Chloe had gotten into some trouble but Clark assured her that Superman was keeping her safe. So she waited until they were done for Chloe to open the door and walk in. Once Chloe opened the door she noticed her mother was up and went to give her a hug.

Moira: (Still hugging) Chloe I can't believe how much you have grown up but you look so much like my mother.

Chloe: (Let go and sat down) imagine my surprise when Lois told me that you functioning in the real world again. Anyway I am also surprised to hear that my parents are dying and there is nothing I could do.

(Just then her father woke up to join the conversation.)

Gabe: Am I hearing the voice of my daughter over there?

Chloe: Yes daddy it is me and it good to see you even though I wish it was under better circumstances.

Gabe: It doesn't matter just as long as you are here. How did the training go?

Moira: I like to know that too.

Chloe: It was great.

Moira: What exactly happened to get you in that situation?

Chloe: Well I was always determined to find out what had happened with you and me when I was little so I hacked into some of the Luthor's security files and was found out. So after I graduated college Lex kidnapped me and opened his father's old experiment using me as a test subject. Four year later Superman came on the scene and Lex thought him as a threat so he used me to draw him in. Anyway I got a blood sample from Superman and it was injected into me just not predicting I get Superman powers plus my own. Also I have the same weakness as Superman. Anyway I year later Superman and Lois got me out but I still was not sure what was going to happen if I made a weapon to kill Superman so Superman took me to the fortress for training.

Moira: What are you going to do now?

Chloe: Become a hero because I heard about Superman. I also take it you know about Clark Kent being Superman?

Gabe: Yes we do Clark told me a week after you went into training. Well what surprised me after all his visits in the five years you were gone is telling me he was engaged to Lois.

Chloe: Why is that?

Moira: Because he was always complaining that Lois had a big crush on Superman but never gave Clark Kent the time of day.

Gabe: Also I thought someone else was in his heart.

Chloe: You mean me well who could have known if I didn't get in this mess maybe things turned out differently.

(All of sudden Chloe heard someone in trouble so she excused herself.)

Moira and Gabe just watched their daughter fly out the window so fast that it was a blur. Also they could not be more prouder for the daughter. Finally they decided to go join Lois downstairs to see what dinner plans are. So they got up and dressed making downstairs for dinner plans.

Half an hour later, Chloe returns to the house finding Lois and her parents having dinner. Also Chloe goes to join them for dinner as soon as they saw she was asked what happened. Also other questions arises about the new hero

Lois: Ok cuz what was the situation?

Chloe: Building on fire in Indianapolis and I had to save three little kids in the building.

Lois: Did any press catch you in the act?

Chloe: No I got the kids out hid in an alley until their parents saw them and then I left.

Moira: I think you are going to need a disguise so people don't recognize you.

Chloe: I think you are right about that but I don't know who is going to make my suit?

Lois: I got just the person to do it how about Clark's mother?

Chloe: Martha Kent I never thought of that I think that could work. Besides I remember Clark telling me that she did make his suit. Also it will be good to see the Kents again how are they holding up since the news of their son?

Lois: Not so good two after Clark's funeral Jonathan suffered a heart attack.

Chloe: That is not good news well I guess it as good time as ever to go see them.

Gabe: So you have not revealed the name of the new hero yet so what is it?

Chloe: Phoenix because if you see the symbol on the bracelet it looks like a P and it for the house of Sil.

(They all looked over the table to the bracelet revealing the symbol. Also they were amazed with the symbol so Lois posed one last question.)

Lois: So what is your connection the Kryptonian house of Sil and name?

Chloe: Well the house of Sil is one of royalty like that of the house of El so Clark is known as Kal-El my name Kryptonian name is Raya. Raya was the family's daughter who possessed the same powers as me and she was killed tragically by one of the house of El's enemies.

Gabe and Moira: (Unison) it good to have you back Chloe but we are getting tired so we will head back to bed.

(They went over and gave Chloe a hug and then went upstairs to bed. Chloe just watched them leave then noticed Lois seemed a little more quiet than usual so she went over to help with the dishes and talk.)

Chloe: Ok Lois you are a little quieter than usual so what is going on?

Lois: Just looking at the symbol got me thinking of Clark that is all.

Chloe: I know and I miss him too.

Lois: Also I have to ask why the house of Sil and house of El symbols looks so similar.

Chloe: I thought you would notice it because two members of the families are meant to be soulmates. Anyway Jor-El is not clear if that prophecy has been fulfilled.

Lois: Do you think it could be you and Clark?

Chloe: Maybe in another lifetime but I would never do that to you.

Lois: I know I just needed to ask.

(They finished the dishes and headed off to bed.)

Chloe just watched Lois leave for the guest room and then she headed out to the back porch. Also she could not sleep with all that has happened since she got back. Another reason is that she was losing her parents and that was killing her inside. She wondered what the sign of the similar symbols meant could her and Kal-El be the fated soulmates or could it mean that they are to remain friends. So she sat there pondering all the information and also she fell asleep. Finally the next morning came and Lois woke her up with a mug of coffee. So they sat there and talked some more of how the Phoenix is going to debut.

* * *

**Here is another update hope you enjoy this one. Another update will be up when I have the time so enjoy the story. Reviews are always welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 12

_Chapter 10: Metropolis's New Hero _

It was two months later and a lot has happened to Chloe Sullivan. First off her parents died a week ago and the funeral was beautiful. Second was mending her relationship with Lois and that was fun sharing stories. Third was debuting her alter hero identity the Phoenix and Martha was willing to help with the costume. Chloe remembers a week after she got back she went to the Kent farm to visit and the Kents were happy to see her.

_[Flashback to two months ago]_

_Chloe: Hello Martha and Jonathan Kent long time no see._

_Martha: Chloe you're back and it good to see you._

_Chloe: I could say the same. Jonathan I heard about the heart attack after Clark died how are you doing?_

_Jonathan: Ok still a little weak but I will be fine. By the way what do we owe this visit?_

_Chloe: I need Martha's help with making my hero costume. I also figured since she did a good job with Clark's Superman costume and I can't sow neither can my mother._

_Martha: Lois called last night and told us what is happening with your parents and we are sorry how are you holding up?  
Chloe: As well as can be expected. Anyway will you help me?_

_Martha: Of course let's head in the house and get started._

_Jonathan: I leave you two alone and go see what Ben is up too._

_(Jonathan left leaving Chloe and Martha heading into the house to get started. After sometime Martha asked Chloe why does the house of Sil symbol look similar to Clark's?)_

_Martha: Chloe I hope you don't mind me asking but why does your looks similar to Clark's?_

_Chloe: I don't know much but apparently it the mark of soulmates and also royal families on Krypton._

_Martha: Does this mean you and Clark are soulmates?_

_Chloe: I don't know Jor-El was not that forthcoming on besides I see how in love Lois is with him and I could not do that to her._

_Martha: Wow I just wish Clark was here to see you._

_Chloe: Me too._

_(Martha turned back and finished up the costume. Now it was for Chloe to try it on.)_

_Chloe: Martha are you sure that it is supposed to be this tight?_

_Martha: Clark had the same problem but it cuts down on the wind resistance._

_Chloe: I will just have to get used to it then. I'm coming out._

_(Chloe stepped out reveal a purple, blue, and gold shield costume and it looked amazing on her. Then Martha put the finishing touch with the cape.)_

_Martha: This looks great Chloe._

_Chloe: I know and it feels great now I can go around and no one will recognize me. The Phoenix will rise and follow in the honor of Superman._

_Martha: That she will. It was good to see you and I hope you come by and see us again._

_Chloe: That I will do because I want to be closer to family and friends after my parents die._

_(She gave Martha one last hug and saw Jonathan before she left to head back to Indiana.)_

_[End of Flashback]_

Now here she was back in Metropolis. Chloe had moved here after her parents died and now was the first day of her premiering Phoenix in Metropolis. Also she had an interview with Perry White at the Daily Planet thanks to Lois. Finally she had reached her dream so here she was running a little late. So also she dropped by in an alley behind the building changing into Chloe Sullivan as her alter ego.

Now here she was walking into the Daily Planet and it was thanks to Lois her cousin getting her this interview. Also she checked her watch and realized that she was five minutes late so she headed to the secretary. The secretary told her where to go and she was off but as soon as she stepped out of the elevator she bumped into someone she least expected to see.

Chloe: Oh sorry about that I should look where I am going more often.

Richard: It is no problem but it reminds me of a girl I used to know in high school.

Chloe: Richard it good to see you but I have no time to talk I have to go.

(Richard just watched Chloe leave to head to his uncle's office and then left to meet Lois to talk. Chloe made it to the door and knocked.)

Chloe: Sorry Mr. White that I am late?

Perry: It ok Chloe Clark did the same thing when he first came in for an interview.

Chloe: Figures.

Perry: Let's get started Chloe well I can say from your work I can see where Lois got her talent.

Chloe: Well we were close when we were young. I take it I got the job.

Perry: Yes you do but not without a partner.

Chloe: May I ask who is my partner?

Perry: (Shouted) White get in here now and meet your new partner!

(Richard come trotting into the office and then turns to face Chloe.)

Perry: Richard I like you to meet your new partner in the foreign affairs office.

Chloe: Well I guess time does mend things.

Richard: Sure does and welcome to the planet Chloe.

Perry: What is with time does mend things?

Richard: Uncle Perry you don't recognize my old high school girlfriend?

Perry: Oh you're that Chloe Sullivan.

Chloe: That me so when do I start?

Richard: I just got a tip on a lead how about right now.

(Richard leaves; Chloe thanks Perry, and then follows Richard out to the office.)

So they are heading out heading to Richard's office. Also they find Lois in the office warning them what is going on and they head out. Finally they made it to the scene and it did not look good. So Chloe recognizes the hostages. So it looks like a job for Phoenix to help the hostages out of the situation.

Chloe quickly assesses the situation and when Richard is not looking she disappears. Within seconds Phoenix shows up to save Lana and Pete Ross as they are being held by Mercy. So she slowly approaches to talk to Mercy to get Lana and Pete to safety. Meanwhile Richard White was watching the scene as it unfolds and hears this new hero speak.

Raya: Mercy put them down.

Mercy: Well it looks like we got a new hero but I am not going to put them down.

Raya: I wouldn't do that if I were you besides what did they do to you?

Mercy: They targeted Lex Luthor and took him down putting him in jail.

Raya: Really well good for them.

(Then Raya swooped in and knocked Mercy out of the way getting Lana and Pete out. Once Lana and Pete were safe she went back to Mercy grabbing her taking her to the police. Then Chloe arrived back at the scene next to Richard.)

Chloe: Excuse me Richard did I miss anything?

Richard: Just that a new hero appeared saving Lana and Pete Ross in the process.

(Just then Lana spotted Chloe and went over to talk to her.)

Lana: Chloe man Richard is right you did miss quiet the show.

Chloe: It just good to see you safe.

Lana: I know I heard what happened five years ago and it good to see you ok.

Pete: I could say the same.

Chloe: Thanks but I think my new partner and I need to head back to work to break the story.

(Lana gave Chloe a hug and Pete shook her hand. They left leaving Richard and Chloe to talk.)

Richard: Well it looks like Metropolis has a new hero. Also I wonder what the name is?

Chloe: Obviously you have not been watching the news for the last two months because it looks like the work of Phoenix.

Richard: Why would you be saying that?

Chloe: Because I have been following her since she debuted in Indiana. Anyway we better head back to get the story on the table.

(Richard took Chloe's hand and they headed back to the Planet.)

After they got back the rest of the afternoon went by like a breeze. Even Lois came over because she heard about the save. Finally it was time to head out so Lois waited while Chloe closed up in the office. So when Chloe was done Lois and she headed back to Lois's place.

Lois and Chloe made it back to the apartment and they talked. Also Lois wanted to know what is up with her and Richard since she sensed something today. Another reason is since they got relationship back on track they were having fun like they used to. So here they are sitting in the living room of the place talking.

Lois: Hey cuz what a day you have had.

Chloe: I know first after patrol I am late for my interview at the Planet. What does not help is I bump into my ex while I on the way to his Uncle's office. Finally to top that all off I had to leave discretely to change into Phoenix saving Lana and Pete Ross.

Lois: Yeah just another day in your crazy life.

Chloe: Yes it is and why did you not tell me that Richard is working at the Planet?

Lois: Sorry it slipped my mind with all the things that happened. First it was Clark's death and then taking care of your parents until you got back. Besides I was not to happy with it either because Richard cheated on me shortly after the whole incident with you.

Chloe: No really what happened when you found out?

Lois: Let's just say Mad Dog Lane kicked his ass out and moved on with her life.

Chloe: I would have loved to see that but I glad he got what he deserved. Anyway I am his partner and I sense the looks he has been giving me all day.

Lois: I know and he better watch his back since you are now the new hero.

Chloe: Well it been a long day I think I will do a nightly patrol before heading to bed.

Lois: Reminds me of Clark's Superman patrols.

Chloe: Well Metropolis has a new hero and a new hope.

Lois: Be safe cuz and I will see you when you get back.

Chloe: I will and see you.

(Chloe quickly changed into her costume and then flew off the balcony.)

Lois just watched her leave before heading back in. Also Lois really wished Clark was here to see her cousin follow in his legacy. Meanwhile Chloe was thinking the same thing but she had some things to take care of. Finally she made it to her destination and saw Richard at his place to find he was looking at old pictures of them. So she just watched until she heard trouble in the night of the city.

* * *

**Here is another update so enjoy the latest addition to the story. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 13

_Chapter 11: Discoveries _

It has been a month since Phoenix made her debut in Metropolis and she was coming well beloved. The people she saved had thanked her for this new hope in Metropolis since Superman died. Also a week after the save the Justice League had found her asking her to join. She told them she would think about it because she was still trying to get settled as a hero. What had made her finally make a decision was a visit from Batman which I must say was interesting. She remembers it like yesterday.

_[Flashback to the conversation]_

_Bruce: Excuse me Phoenix may I talk to you about your decision to join the Justice League?_

_Raya: First off Batman why don't you call me Raya, and second sure because it looks like a slow night._

_Bruce: Ok Raya you may call me Bruce. I just wanted to let you know when Kal-El first asked me to join I was a little hesitant because I liked to work alone._

_Raya: Don't tell me you are Bruce Wayne Batman_

_Bruce: Well you are quite the reporter and figured that out fast. I am but that is not what I am here for._

_Raya: Ok Bruce I understand where you coming from sorry for the inquiry but my situation is a little different I just learned how to control my powers and still getting settled in Metropolis._

_Bruce: I know but don't you think you could use the help._

_Raya: I don't know I just don't think I am ready to work with other heroes._

_Bruce: Just think about it!_

_(Then Batman was off leaving Raya alone to muse.)_

_[End of flashback]_

Think back Bruce has always been that cryptic but it had worked. A week later she made her decision and joined. Also she made some great friends with all the women in the Justice League. There was Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Black Canary, and Power Girl. Finally that was great but she needed to get back on patrol. So here she was doing morning patrol before heading to work.

An hour later Chloe walked into the bullpen of the news room and noticed she had some guests at her desks. Also they were driving poor Richard crazy and that was fun to watch. After a few minutes she decided to go save her boyfriend and partner from Diana Prince, Karen Starr, Dinah Lance, and Linda Danvers. So she walked to the door with a smile on her face.

Chloe: Now girls will you please leave my poor boyfriend alone.

Diana: Sorry Chloe we were just waiting for you and Richard was kind enough to show us around.

Chloe: Really I find that hard to believe since you four can give him a run for his money.

Richard: It was no problem Chloe besides I needed a break from the new article.

(Richard just kissed Chloe and headed out to find Lois for helping him edit his article. Chloe just watched him hightail out of the office leaving her with the four women.)

Dinah: I just have to ask does he know about your secret.

Chloe: Yes he does and even before that secret.

Linda: Do tell we want to know?

Chloe: It just we dated in high school for a while until he cheated on me with Lois.

Karen: Really what did you do?

Chloe: Well it was around the time I met Clark and I was pretty angry. Also that was in the past things are forgiven now. By the way I want to know why you are guys here.

Diana: Well last night I was on patrol in Gotham and ran across someone I think you should see.

Dinah: Trust me because we don't want to give Lois false hope.

Chloe: Ok now you got me peaked just let me get my stuff and we can head out.

(Chloe grabbed her stuff and then told Perry that she will be taking the rest of the day off for personal matters.)

Then she and the girls headed out. Ten minutes later they all made they arrived at Wayne Manor to see Bruce looking over the visitor. Chloe could not believe what she was seeing is it really Clark or is it just an illusion. Finally Bruce walks over to her and takes her hand leading her over to the couch. So once Chloe gets a closer look she notices that this person looks like Clark but seems a little older.

Half an hour later Clark was still out and so she goes to talk the others. Also she needed to find out how this had happened. Another reason she needed to figure out why they went to her. So here she was facing some of the world's greatest heroes wanting to get some answers.

Chloe: Ok guys what exactly happened when you found him?

Diana: Well when I found him he was disoriented and did not know where he was.

Bruce: So Diana brought him here because she figured it was safer having him here.

Chloe: Ok by why come to me not Lois?

Karen: Because this Clark Kent is not of this universe.

Dinah: What are you saying he is from a parallel universe?

Chloe: It would not surprise me and I can tell he seems older than our Clark.

Bruce: I noticed that too but there is not much we can do until he wakes up giving us answers.

Karen: I know but do you mind giving some time with Chloe alone.

(Bruce, Diana, Dinah, and Linda all left leaving Karen and Chloe to talk.)

Chloe: Ok Karen what is this about?

Karen: I can tell that you are in love with Clark even though this might not be our Clark. Don't try denying it because your reaction when you saw him says it all.

Chloe: Am I that transparent but it does not matter even if this is not our Clark he probably has a Chloe Sullivan to go back too.

Karen: What if he doesn't? What if his universe was destroyed much like my universe?

Chloe: Well we will not know until he wakes up but Karen you met boyfriend and I am happy with him. Also if our Clark comes back he is engaged to my cousin. Also unlike what my cousin did to me in high school I could not do the same to her.

Karen: I understand but I want you to know in my universe you were Lois Lane that helped raise me.

Chloe: Well thanks for letting me know can you give me time alone with him.

Karen: Yeah I was just about heading home but I wanted to let you know.

(Karen gave Chloe a hug and then headed out. Then Dinah and Linda came in to say goodbye heading back home themselves.)

Chloe watched everyone leave and figured Bruce and Diana are already asleep so she headed back to the couch. Alfred brought some coffee in gave it Chloe and then headed back out. Finally she took one look at this Clark and wondering what he was thinking about. So after some time she had fallen asleep herself.

Two hours later she woke up to the sound of her cell phone so looked at it to find it was Lois calling. So she opened and answered her cell phone. Also she figured Lois was going to ask if she is coming home sometime soon.

Chloe: Yeah Lois.

Lois: I was just wondering what is going on since, you hightailed out of work fast enough.

Chloe: Just some League business came up. So no I will not be home tonight.

Lois: Ok thanks for letting me know. You should call Richard he is really worried about you.

Chloe: Thanks cuz I will do that.

(Chloe hung up and then made a quick call to Richard.)

Chloe: (Waited until he answered) Richard sorry for this morning.

Richard: It is ok Chloe I'm just worried that you kind of made a quick exit.

Chloe: Just some League business came up and I had no time to waste.

Richard: Ok so are you back at Lois now?

Chloe: Oh sorry Richard but I am going to have to stay the night out of town but I will see you when I get back.

Richard: I understand and just be safe Chloe.

(Richard hung up and then Chloe turned back to the guest sleeping on the couch. She noticed that he started tossing and turning looking like he was having a nightmare of some sort.)

Chloe: (Trying to calm him down) it is ok Clark you are safe so calm down please.

(Clark stirred some more and then calmed down pretty fast.)

Chloe thought _"it was kind of odd how fast this Clark calmed down by just the sound of her voice." _She let it go for now just brushing some of his hair out of his place. Finally she went back to sleep hoping in the morning he would wake up. So they could finally get some answers for why he was here.

* * *

**Here is another update so enjoy. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 14

_Chapter 12: Parallel Universe Flashback_

It has been several months since the death of his best friend Chloe Sullivan. In that time he met Lois Lane her cousin who came to investigate the death of her baby cousin. He discovered that in the explosion of the safe house because Chloe was going to testify Lionel Luthor. Also that explosion cost Chloe life and her father's. That is when his supposed friendship with Lex Luthor died because Lex defended his father's actions. Also if it was not for Lois he would not know how he would have held up and now he is graduating high school without his best friend and the woman he loved more than anything. Clark had taken her place as editor of the school paper and did a little football then was asked to speak at commencement. So here he was standing at the podium giving his speech.

Clark: First and foremost I like to thank my peers for asking me to speak today. We all made it to this wonderful event but there is one person who could not join us today. For three years Chloe Sullivan was the editor of the Torch and was so passionate about her work. She was also as most of you know my best friend and friend to all of us. She will be missed but we can honor her in spirit today as we all take our diplomas. So we are here to start a new journey in our lives thank you.

(Clark went to take his seat next to Lana and Lois gave him a small smile knowing that he did the right thing.)

Principle: Thank you Clark for your kind words and Chloe Sullivan will always now all stand for the presentations of the diplomas.

(Half an hour after the diplomas were handed out all the students gathered with their families.)

The Kents took some pictures on high school grounds and even Lois joined in the pictures. Also from the principle Lois Lane being a relative of Chloe received an honorary diploma for her cousin. Finally the Kents and Lois headed back to the farm for night. So when they got back to the farm they all shared in their favorite memories of Chloe.

Two hours later Clark Kent headed out to be alone with his thoughts. Also he went to her grave to share some of his thoughts and finally face his feelings. He went to flower shop bought some of her favorite flowers before putting them on her grave. Also he pulled out a piece of paper of a letter he wrote to Chloe during their fallout.

Clark: Hey Chloe well I graduated high school but the one thing I regret is our fallout before all this happened. I should have seen the signs and also not being so obsessed with Lana when it was you I loved all along. I'm sorry I did not tell you earlier or that time you poured out your feelings when you wrote me that letter and I heard every word.

(Clark thought back to the letter and what he said afterwards the one word that broke her heart.)

_[Flashback to the letter]_

_Chloe: I want to let you in on a little secret, Clark. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this façade like I did at the Spring Formal, but I can't because you'll get scared and run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with the lie than expose my true feelings. My dad told me there are two types of girls: the ones you grow out of, and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait__. _

_(Clark stirs and Chloe brushes his hair out of the face__.)_

_Chloe: Clark?_

_Clark: Lana?_

_(Then Chloe gets up and runs out of the house in tears.)_

_[End of flashback]_

(Clark's thinks back and remembers how he found her angry later that night and could now tell she was hurt. Now he has the letter he meant to share with her when he returns.)

Clark: Chloe I want to let you in on a secret I love you and always had. I don't know when it happened or how it happened. You had me from the first time we met and the first kiss when you came to the barn or the fortress of solitude as you call it. Also now I think Lois has caught on now she calls it the same thing. I am sorry for what I said after you poured out your heart to me and that obsession with Lana Lang both our friend cost our friendship. I love you and you will always be in my heart. You are right I am totally worth the wait sorry I never grew into you.

(Little did Clark know, Lois had come by to check on him because his parents were getting worried about him so Lois volunteered to come. Lois heard every word and felt sorry so she went over to comfort him.)

Lois: Clark I knew you loved her but why now?

Clark: I guess it is kind of morbid realizing she was the one I wanted all this time. I know I never deserved her friendship.

Lois: Smallville she spoke of you often and I know about the fight before all this but I still consider you as a friend and she did too. Come on it is getting late and your parents are worried.

(Lois helped him up and then took his hand leading him home.)

Little did Lois know it was a trait Chloe had dragging him by the hand. Also Clark noticed with Lois how similar they are but also there were this that made them different. Finally Clark and Lois started a friendship that no one would change into something more. So at the farm Martha hugged him and Jonathan gave him his graduation present and it was a trip to start his training.

Meanwhile in Gotham Lori Head (Chloe Sullivan) joined her sister Talia Head for a gala at Wayne Manor. Also they heard the rumors about Bruce Wayne being wealthy. What to two sisters did not realize was that Bruce Wayne was very good looking when he walked into the room. Lori looked over to her sister seeing instant drool and thought back to the time she saw Clark for the first time. In fact the two men looked to have a similar build and dark hair but the eyes were different. Clark's eyes were soft and gentle in contrast Bruce's eyes were hard looking like he has so much loss in his life. All of a sudden Talia tapped her sister Lori realizing that her sister was lost in thought again.

Talia: Lori what is it with you lately lost in thought?

Lori: Oh Bruce just reminds me of someone I once knew.

Talia: Really don't tell me it is Clark Kent.

Lori: It is but we were not speaking before the whole mess. Anyway I did some investigation to why lost in thought of the past and realized today was supposed to be the day Chloe Sullivan graduated with her friends.

Talia: Now I get it but leave the past in the past. Anyway Bruce seems to be coming our way so act cool.

Lori: I am always cool besides it looks like he has his eyes on you.

Talia: Really!

(Before Lori could answer Bruce came in and introduced himself.)

Bruce: Hello ladies thanks for coming.

Talia: It is no problem Bruce and this is a great place.

Lori: Sure is but excuse me I need to go to the ladies room.

(Lori left leaving Talia alone with Bruce not wanting to intrude. So she headed to the bathroom to get a grip.)

Lori: Ok Lori get a grip why are you feeling this way? Is it, because you and Clark were not on speaking terms or just because you were supposed to graduate in your old life as Chloe Sullivan?

(Lori looked into at her reflecting revealing the red hair grown longer than it was as Chloe and her clothing style had changed too. So she splashed some water on her face heading back into the gala and also saw Bruce and Talia dancing and talking. So Lori went over to stand on the side waiting for Talia and Bruce to finish her dance but someone approach her to dance.)  
George: May I have this dance?

Lori: Yes you may.

(George just grabbed her hand and they headed out onto the dance floor.)

George: So what is your name?

Lori: Lori Head and you are?

George: George Lemaris I noticed you seem a little out of sorts are you ok?

Lori: Yes just thinking about how life doesn't go as you expected that just all. Anyway what do you do George?

George: I am a rookie cop for the Gotham PD. What do you do?

Lori: Just got my GED and plan on going to college just don't know what yet? Also criminology is a consideration so we will see.

(The song ended and they said their goodbyes heading back to respect parties.)

Later that evening, Lori and Talia headed back to their apartment in Gotham and talked about the night's events. After talking for two hours they retired to bed. Finally Lori lay in bed wondering what Clark, Lana, and Lois were doing now. So she fell asleep thinking about George the guy she met and hoped to see him again.

The next morning Lori got up noticed Talia left a note for her saying she out with Bruce. So Lori put the note back on the table and got breakfast preparing for the day. Also she got her stuff and headed out for some free time in Gotham maybe she will stop by Gotham PD to see George. Before she made it to the police station she was shot from behind on the ground and all blacked out. Ten minutes later George appeared recognizing her and got the built out realizing that her wound was healing fast. Also she woke up in a state of shock so George asked her if she is ok.

George: Lori are you ok?

Lori: Yes I am stranger things have happened in my life. Anyway I was coming to see you wondering if you like to join me for lunch.

George: I love too.

(George helped up Lori and then headed to lunch.)

Four hours later Lori was in a better mood. Also for the first time in a year her future seemed so bright.

Also this new path may be the best thing that happened in her life. Finally she decided to head back to the apartment to take a nap for the wound to completely heal. So she went back took a nap and then worked out to clear her mind.

* * *

**Here is another update another flashback from a parallel universe. So enjoy and please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 15

_Chapter 13: Back to the Present Universe_

The next morning Chloe woke up with a sudden stir. Chloe was groggy but realized that their visitor had woken up but now was looking at her like he had seen a ghost. So Chloe finally found her voice to talk to him.

Chloe: Whoa before you look to shocked do you remember what had happened?

Alt. Clark: Last thing I remember is I had a fight with my wife Lois and then pulled into a completely different universe. Also I remembered getting knock out by a very angry Amazon Princess.

Chloe: Precisely that is what happened and by the Diana is sorry about that. Anyway why are you looking at me like you have seen a ghost?

Alt. Clark: Because you are supposed to be dead. I guess I am not in my universe.

Chloe: Yeah you in Wayne Manor in Gotham.

Alt. Clark: Yeah I can recognize Bruce's manor anywhere but I guess I better head to Metropolis, Kansas.

Chloe: No Metropolis is in Maryland here in this universe and we don't want to risk Lois getting her hopes up.

Alt. Clark: Why is that?

Chloe: No offense Clark you look a little older than our Clark and we just lost our Clark to Doomsday while you two were engaged.

Alt. Clark: For me that incident happened five years ago and I came back after a year Chloe. Is it ok I call you that?

Chloe: Yes it is ok that is my name after all you came back but how?

Alt. Clark: Jor-El had something to do with it but I never got along with him. I don't know why I just told you about that you are not supposed to know about my heritage.

Chloe: You mean that you are an alien from a planet which was destroyed and that your parents sent you here protect Earth.

Alt. Clark: Exactly but how do you know?

Chloe: Want some coffee and we can talk some more.

(Clark just smiled remember Chloe in any universe always had to have her coffee.)

Two minutes later Chloe returned with two mugs of coffee thanks to Alfred and they sat down drinking more coffee. Also Before they could go into more personal matters Bruce and Diana joined them so their conversation had to wait for later. Finally Diana apologized for yesterday and the knock out he just smiled and said it was no problem. So Diana and Bruce left them after lunch to talk some more and figure out what they are going to do.

After lunch they headed out to Wayne Manor gardens for a walk to talk more. Alternate Clark thought it was kind of strange when Chloe changed the topic so quickly this morning. So he decided to ask her why she just abruptly changed the topic. Also here it goes he asked the question.

Alt. Clark: Chloe can I ask you a question?

Chloe: Sure ask away.

Alt. Clark: Well it just this morning when I told you about Jor-El I saw the distant look in your eyes and then I saw your eye light up when I mentioned that I came back from the dead. Why is that?

Chloe: I guess you can say it the same kind of reaction when you had you woke up seeing that I am alive. It just that this Clark helped me through I rough time when Lex kidnapped me to make me into a weapon to kill Kal-El. Also after I was rescued by Kal-El Jor-El helped me get control of my powers.

Alt. Clark: Are you saying that you have Kryptonian powers?

Chloe: Yes I do Lex injected me with some of your blood and I gained your powers plus one.

Alt. Clark: Really what is the plus one?

Chloe: The power to heal fast it stems from a time when Lionel Luther kidnapped me and my mom when I was three experimenting on us. Apparently my mom was put in a catatonic state and I survived with the ability to heal others and myself fast.

Alt. Clark: I understand it just a shock seeing someone who I considered my best friend when we met in the eighth grade alive and well.

Chloe: What happened between you and your Chloe because I can see it in your eyes that you loved her?

Alt. Clark: Well I told you met in the eighth grade when her and her father moved from Metropolis to Smallville. Her dad got a job with the Luthor plant in Smallville pretty high up. Well I could tell she was not too happy to move from a city to rural area but I was asked to escort her around school. Afterwards we headed back to the farm and she gave me my first kiss. Anyway in high school things changed and I took our friendship for granted because of my obsession with Lana Lang. It was our junior year and Chloe and I had a big falling out because of the deal she made with Lionel because of jealousy. I confronted her when I was developing a new power and heard her trying to get out of the deal. So Lionel would not back off and he went to jail planning a hit on Chloe before she could testify. So the safe house exploded killing her and her father. I found out after I returned and met her cousin Lois investigating what had happened.

Chloe: Ok that explains why you thought of me as a ghost but why were you and Lois having a fight?

Alt. Clark: Because she is dying of lung cancer and if our Chloe is alive we need to find her. Also Chloe Sullivan is only family she has alive these days.

Chloe: That universe I take it she smoked as a teenager too I know it would come back and get her one of these days. I hope you find your Chloe Sullivan because if she was involved with the Luthors in your universe there is a possibility she has the power to heal like I did.

Alt. Clark: I know but I don't know where to look I have exhausted every avenue.

Chloe: Have you thought that she might be using an alias because she had no other idea what to do. She probably freak when she woke up completely healed and did not want to burden her family. If I know her she want to know about Lois here let me give you a few aliases to look under so you can find her.

Alt. Clark: Thanks Chloe I am sure that will help but I do not know how to get back.

Chloe: That is something we need to ask Jor-El Kal-El. Come on let's get changed and head back to the fortress.

(Alternate Clark to Chloe's hand and they went into change.)

They had changed in seconds and flew to the fortress. Chloe as Raya guided this Clark to the fortress. Finally they made it into the fortress Raya took Kal-El's hand and guided him in. So they made it to the middle of the console and Chloe put in the krystal for Jor-El's voice to talk.

Raya stepped back and waited for Jor-El. She also watched Clark in awe and wondered what he was thinking. So Jor-El finally spoke getting Raya and Kal-El's attention.

Jor-El (AI): Raya it good to see you again but why back so soon?

Raya: Well you see Jor-El we have a Kal-El here but he not from our universe he from an alternate one.

Jor-El (AI): I understand and you want me to find a way to get him back to his universe let me see what I can do. Kal-El may I ask you one question.

Alt. Kal-El: Yes what is it?

Jor-El (AI): What do you remember what you were doing when you got pulled into the time rift?

Alt. Kal-El: Yes I was having a fight with my wife but needed to get away to clear my head. She just told me she has cancer and I was trying to find her cousin then I sped through the air pulled into the time rift.

Jor-El (AI): Thanks that helps a lot.

(Then Jor-El went to work leaving Kal-El and Raya to say their goodbyes.)

Raya: Kal are you ok you seem kind of surprised with the way Jor-El acts?

Alt. Kal-El: Well Chloe it just he seems so different from my Jor-El because he is willing to help me with no question.

Raya: Kal I take it that your Jor-El is a tyrant but this one different because our Kal-El was able to reprogram him.

Alt. Kal-El: I wonder if my Jor-El got damaged when I came to my Earth and it is a malfunction.

(Then Jor-El chimed in after he made the calculations.)

Jor-El (AI): Kal-El you have a point I was damaged much like your Jor-El and acted the way it seems he is doing. I programmed some calculations into this crystal so you may take it to fix your Jor-El.

Alt. Kal-El: Thank you and for your help.

(Turning to Raya and saying his goodbye.)

Alt. Clark: Thank you Chloe and I wish you all the best. Can I ask you one thing?

Chloe: What is that?

Alt. Clark: Can I give you a kiss because I want to know what it is like because I never gave my Chloe one and I regretted it?

Chloe: Of course and one more thing I wish you well in finding your Chloe.

(Alt. Clark gave Chloe a kiss and then stepped into the time field with all the new knowledge.)

Raya watched him go and really did wish him the best. Also she waited a good ten minutes before heading back to Metropolis. Finally Raya thanked Jor-El for his help and Jor-El told her be safe and his son would be proud. So Raya finally flew back thinking in her mind if that Clark survived Doomsday their Clark could return one day.

Meanwhile alternate Kal-El stepped back through the time field ending up in his own fortress of solitude. Also he found his wife Lois waiting for him wondering what had happened. He saw her but had to do one thing first he took the crystal to the console. Lois wandered over wondering what he was doing.

Lois: Smallville what is going on?

Clark: Just wait Lois you will see.

(All of a sudden a bright light appeared and Jor-El voice greeted them in a kind matter.)

Jor-El (AI): Welcome Kal-El and Lois it good to see you.

Kal-El: It worked welcome father can I talk to my wife for a minute?

Jor-El (AI): You may.

(Kal-El turned to Lois to tell her what had happened.)

Clark: Lois I am sorry for our fight it just a lot came to me all of a sudden.

Lois: I am sorry too I still trying to come to terms that I am dying leaving none of my family behind.

Clark: That what I wanted to talk to you about. There is a big possibility that Chloe is alive and that's why I have been searching for her.

Lois: What but how we saw her body in the grave?

Clark: Yes we did but I was trapped in a parallel universe when I disappeared and ran into that universe Chloe Sullivan also Diana Prince still has that Amazon temper in any universe. Anyway we got to talking and she told me that she had developed a healing power due to some experiments because of the Lionel Luthor. Also it is likely that our Chloe Sullivan has developed the healing power and is living under an alias.

Lois: Hold it what you mean she might be a meteor freak as she used to call them. If she did heal why didn't she come to us?

Clark: She probably freaked and needed her space starting up a new life under a new name. Also I want to find her before you die.

Lois: Clark I know and hope you do. By the way what did you do to Jor-El?

Clark: Just reprogrammed thanks to that alternate Jor-El. Anyway I wanted to ask him something.

(Clark then turns back to the consol to ask Jor-El.)

Kal-El: Father do you have any way to tell us if Chloe Sullivan is alive?

Jor-El (AI): Yes Kal-El I did it while you were talking and can confirm your friend and your wife's cousin is alive. That is all I can tell you?

Kal-El: Thank you father that is all I needed to know.

Lois: Thank you Jor-El.

(Lois then turned to her husband who took her hand flying out. They headed back to their apartment in metropolis to talk some more and figure out how to find Chloe Sullivan.)

Lois: So Clark did this alternate Chloe give you any ideas on how to find or Chloe?

Clark: Yes she gave me a list of possible alias so we just need to narrow it down.

(Clark finally opened it and laughed at the possible names. Finally Lois took it looking at the names herself and laughing but one caught her attention.)

Clark: Lois what about this Lori Lemaris?

Lois: It could be a possibility because I met her while in Gotham and thought something was not right.

Clark: I know because I get the same feeling too she is about the same height and change the red hair to blonde. Also when I work with her as Superman her being Watchtower she has the same traits as the Chloe we knew.

Lois: Have you talked to her other than the voice modifier?

Clark: No but there are time I notice her heartbeat thinking it is Chloe then push it away because I thought she was dead.

Lois: Clark I want you to observe more closely while she is around and I will do a background check to see what I can find out.

(Clark just picked up Lois heading back to the bedroom for the night.)

Clark could not sleep thinking about seeing Chloe again. Also he thought about the girl he let get away and when he kissed the alternate Chloe it was like the spark was there. Also he needed to figure out if this Lori was her because he always felt drawn to her in one way or another. Another reason Lois did not know that Clark and known Lori even before they got married and had his suspicions. Finally he closed his eyes looking forward to the days ahead. So he draped an arm around his wife drifting into a memory filled sleep.

* * *

**Here is the latest update and I hope you enjoy this update. Review. **


	16. Chapter 16

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 16

_Chapter 14: Metropolis, Maryland_

Part A

When Chloe returned back to Lois apartment from spending time with the other Clark she could not believe her eyes. So when she opened the door she saw Richard with Lois together on the couch looking like they had just slept together. Then she noticed that Lois had her engagement ring off and it was sitting on the coffee table so she just grab the engagement ring wrote a letter heading out to stay at Clark's apartment because she just could not stay there. When she made it to Clark's place she flopped on the couch frustrated because Richard and Lois did it again. Remembering the first time it happened in high school finding Richard in too much of a good mood after a fight they had.

_[Flashback to the fight that started it all]_

_Chloe: Richard what is going on because last I remembered we were fighting and not leaving it in good terms?_

_Richard: That we did but I met someone who put it in perspective and I think it is not working between us._

_Chloe: Basically that is your way of saying you cheated on me._

_Richard: Precisely ever the reporter._

_Chloe: At least you are not denying the cheating part but who is it?_

_Richard: You're the reporter you can find out on your own._

_Chloe: Fine leave it that way and I got to go have a great summer._

_(Then Chloe left for the conference that had changed her life.)_

_[End of flashback]_

Well at least I did not give my whole heart to Richard this time. By the way what is it about Lois that men swoon over her? I guess I find out in the morning about what happened this time. Finally she got up and headed to Clark's room taking off her shoes. So she found some of Lois's clothes to change into before she fell asleep in the bed then hit the pillows for a sleep.

The next morning Lois and Richard had woke up realizing that they had no regrets about last night. So they sat there in silence for a few minutes and then Lois realized that her engagement ring is missing. Also Richard realized that a letter was in its place so they picked it up reading it.

Richard and Lois, Imagine my surprise when I came home to find my cousin and my boyfriend did it to me again just like in high school. Anyway Lois I took your engagement ring found keys to Clark's place and staying there for the night. Also I wish you too the best so have a nice life. Chloe Sullivan

(Lois and Richard looked at each other after reading the letter to talk.)

Lois: Great this is the last thing I wanted to happen when Chloe found out.

Richard: I know but it not like Chloe and I were dating exclusively.

Lois: I know and I lost Clark. I had just comes to terms that he might never come back. Anyway to do this to her again when we were getting back on good grounds with our relationship it just I hate to see her hurt again. Especially since she has Clark's powers being Phoenix and also I always known that her and Clark are meant to be.

Richard: So are you going to talk to her?

Lois: I guess I have to get the ring back and also see if I can salvage our relationship.

(Lois gave Richard a kiss and then went to change. Richard found his clothes and left Lois a note saying he will see her at work later then headed out the door.)

Ten minutes later Lois emerged in fresh clothes seeing Richard's note know this is not going to be a good visit. Also she wanted to find out what happened with Chloe the past two days with the league business. Finally she headed out the door figuring she stopped by Chloe's favorite café for coffee then headed to Clark's place. So ten minutes later she was knocking on the door waiting for it to be answered and when it finally opened Chloe went to change from after morning patrol.

Chloe had to give her cousin credit for showing up after what she saw last night. So after quickly changing she came back into the living room so they could talk. Also Chloe noticed the coffee and took the hot coffee from her. It was Lois who finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

Lois: Cuz before you hate me let me explain.

Chloe: Lois I can never hate you because you are family. Although I may get mad but never hate.

Lois: Thanks cuz Richard and I did not expect things to progress like they did last night we were reminiscing and lonely. Also we got to talking what it like being in a relationship with a hero for both of us it hard to handle.

Chloe: I understand because it no excuse for cheating on your fiancé.

Lois: Chloe Clark is dead and may never come back. Also I realized last night yes I may love Clark but I am not in love with him.

Chloe: Then why did you agree to marry him?

Lois: It because we thought of you but that is not a basis for a relationship. Besides I never had his full heart he loves you and I see it in his eyes every time he talked about you.

Chloe: I guess I always felt a special connection to him lately it been more pronounced but we will never know because he is dead. So what is Richard reaction to this?

Lois: He fine with it because it not like you two were dating exclusively.

Chloe: That is true. I meant what I said I wish you and Richard happiness. What are you going to do about the engagement ring?

Lois: I guess I keep it because I really don't believe that Clark is dead. If he comes back I want to be the one to tell him that I have moved on and am happy.

Chloe: Man you really have changed since high school but I am glad you are happy. Let me get changed into work clothes and we can head to work together. Oh and Lo thanks for the coffee.

(Lois just smiled finishing up her coffee while waiting for Chloe.)

Twenty minutes later Chloe was finally ready for work. Lois made a comment that made her get a glare from her cousin but she it was in good fun. So they headed out the door off to work. Finally they made it into work to see Richard waiting for them Chloe said she was ok with the relationship. So they headed off to the respected areas Richard with Chloe because they were still partners at work and Lois headed to her desk.

By the time lunch came around Lois came up and asked Richard to join her. Chloe said it was ok she will handle the fort while they were gone. Also Chloe was glad to have lunch alone because it gave her time to think. Also to think if Clark did come back he would be in for whole lot of trouble but it would be worth it. All of sudden she was brought out of her thoughts when Perry hollered for her to come to his office. Also she noticed that Lois was there too and did not look to happy. So she got into the office and Perry motioned her to close the door.

Chloe: What is up chief?  
Perry: Just like your cousin always calling me chief but that is not why I called you in. Lane do you want to tell your cousin what is going on?

Lois: Do I have a choice?

Chloe: Lois what did you do?

Lois: Well you remember the latest article I was working on the intergang one. Well it seems intergang caught on to it putting a hit on me.

Chloe: Oh and what does this have to do with me?

Perry: Well I want to move you out of foreign affairs working Lois's beat and Lois's will move into you place in foreign affairs. Also you two will be writing under each other names.

Chloe: Great it will be like when we were kids and I was always getting us in trouble.

Lois: I know and I am sorry cuz but look at the bright side I was always better with foreign relations and you were better with investigative journalism.

Perry: You two have done something like this before?

Chloe: Yep my freshman year and her sophomore year we tested a new theory seeing who was the better journalist writing under each other names that whole year.

Perry: You mean I fell in love with your writing Chloe your freshman year of high school and then I noticed the next year the writing kind of lacked in the Lois department.

Chloe: Yep what can we say we were having fun and now you ended up with the two crazy cousins from Indiana.

Lois: Yep that was fun but now I am looking forward to the change in the writing department because my writing lost it zeal since Clark died.

Chloe: My lost it zeal lately too.

Perry: Well then it is settled that you two will be writing under each other's names starting as soon as you leave this office.

(Chloe and Lois got up thank the chief and headed out starting the change. Also when they headed back to the foreign relation office Richard was waiting for them.)

Richard: Well what happened with my uncle?

Chloe: It seems it going to be a repeat of freshman year of high school.

Richard: Oh no you mean righting under each other's names again.

Lois: That is it but this time it not for fun it was more because of a mistake I made with intergang article that I was working on.

Richard: You mean the hit they put out on you. Well I must say there is no one better to protect your good name.

Chloe: Thank you Richard well I got my desk cleared out but kept the nameplate on it for you.

Lois: I cleaned my desk off yesterday while you were gone so it is all yours.

(Chloe just smiled and headed to Lois desk in the bullpen.)

When she got to Lois desk she could not believe this was happening but then again it just another crazy event in her life. Also she was excited because when Clark came back and she fully believed that he be surprised to see Chloe at Lois's old desk. All of sudden she heard someone in trouble making a quick excuse to head out and help. Finally it was the start of another busy day. So she had no time to muse over everything that had happened.

Raya made it to the scene in record time to see what was happening. As Raya she finally came face to face with the man who created her Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor turned to see her then held out the Kryptonite suddenly weakening her. Then he got so close looking into her eyes knowing quiet well that it is Chloe Sullivan that she is Phoenix.

Lex: Well look what my secret weapon has become but how?

Raya: Lex your evil plan would have never worked since I was destined for something else.

Lex: Well I guess I will let this kryptonite kill you leaving you weak to its mercy.

(All of a sudden beams of heat hit his hand knocking the kryptonite out of the way. Raya got up when strength returned holding his hands behind the back waiting for the police. Raya saw the police arrive handing over Lex to the authorities.)

Police officer: Is everything ok Phoenix?

Raya: Yes I am fine all I need is a little more sun to heal.

Police officer: Thanks you and we will take care of Lex.

Raya: Just make sure he does not get out this again.

(Then Raya flew turning toward the sun not before she heard Luthor saying he will get his revenge. Chloe headed back to work to finish the day of work. After work was over she headed back to Clark's place because that is where see was staying now. When she stepped inside what she saw was the man she loved waiting for her.)

Chloe: Clark you're alive but how?

Clark: I guess my body needed time to recover so Jor-El found my body and I recovered in the fortress hidden.

Chloe: Man Jor-El he is a sneaky AI but I so happy to see you alive.

Clark: I know and look at you as Phoenix.

Chloe: The heat beams came from you thank you.

(Then Clark got up and kissed her not caring if he was engaged or not.)

When they kissed the spark was still there also all that mattered to Clark was the he had the woman he loved in his arms. Also he wanted to spend time with a friend and hero finding out what happened since she got back. Finally they broke from the kiss but they did not talk just went to bed in each other's arms. So they would talk in the morning all that mattered right now is to have a peaceful sleep after a long and tiring day.

* * *

**Here is the latest update and I hope you enjoy this update. Review. **


	17. Chapter 17

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 17

_Chapter 14: Metropolis, Kansas_

Part B

Lori Lemaris was walking the streets of Metropolis, Kansas that right a week ago her and her daughter Cassie Lemaris moved from Gotham City to Metropolis. This was for two reasons: the first being that her husband George Lemaris was killed in the line of duty on a case they both were working on, and second is she did not want her daughter starting high school in a rough Gotham school. So she got some things worked out at work and transferred to Metropolis taking Detective Maggie Sawyers place after she was killed. All of a sudden she was brought out of her thoughts when she was approached by two suspicious men.

Thug 1: Where are you going Detective Lemaris?

Lori: To work what it to you?

Thug1: I think that is not a possibility because Mr. Edge wants to talk to you?

Lori: Oh yeah it not going to happen.

(Lori tossed her coffee and as the two men attacked her she took them down. She was having a little trouble with the next one until Superman jumped in to help.)

Kal-El: If you shoot her you're going to have to go through me first.

Thug 2: Well these are not your typical bullets?

(Kal-El had the thug distract while Lori knocked him out and then took the gun. She disarmed the gun and saw the bullets realizing they are Kryptonite so she tossed the bullets away. While she did that, Superman did a quick change into Clark Kent running back to Lori to talk.)

Clark: Hey Lori when did you get into town?

Lori: Hey Clark I got here a week ago.

Clark: A week why didn't you tell anyone?

Lori: Well I needed a change after what happened to George and also I did not want Cassie to start high school in Gotham's rough neighborhood.

Clark: Well it good to see you out and about. Anyway what is with the men that attacked you?

Lori: Oh you mean Morgan Edge's men well it with a case I am working on. Anyway I need to get a new latte I had not even finished that one.

Clark: I will walk you to the café I need to pick Lois's coffee before heading to the Daily Planet.

(Clark just offered his arm and they headed back to the café.)

Two minutes later, they were in the café ordering the coffee. They guy behind the counter was surprised to see Lori again but Lori just said she had a mishap with the last one. Also Lori was going to pay for her second one but Clark offered to pay for hers so she let him pay. Finally she realized she was really late for work so she said she needed to go. So she finally went to work leaving Clark in a daze.

Clark just watched Lori leave then headed out the door to the Daily Planet with coffee in hand. As he was walking he still could not believe he just ran into Lori but she was holding something back. Also he wanted to get to work to see what Lois has found on Lori if she really was Chloe Sullivan. Another reason he figured he should tell Lois about the strange run in with Lori this morning. So he made it into the building heading to his desk only to find his wife missing and talking to Perry in the office. So he sat down and listens in to see what is up.

Lois: You want me to interview who?

Perry: I want you to interview the new police detective that took Detective Maggie Sawyer's case on Morgan Edge and his affiliate in Gotham.

Lois: I can't interview this person if I do not know a name and I was good friends with Maggie.

Perry: I know that why I want you to do this interview with Detective Lori Lemaris.

Lois: Lori when did she get on this case?

Perry: Lois she always been on it just from the other side in Gotham and also she needed a change.

Lois: Works for me and when do you want the interview?

Perry: As soon as you can get it done.

Lois: Thanks chief will do.

(Lois headed out of the office back to her desk. When she got back she noticed Clark was at his doing something making it looked like he hadn't just listened in.)

Lois: Smallville I take it you heard?

Clark: I did only because the person you are going to interview Superman ran into this morning.

Lois: Really what happened?

Clark: Well a couple of Morgan Edge's man attacked her almost shot Superman with Kryptonite bullets but Lori got to them before they could. Anyway the way she dismantled the gun was something I have seen Chloe do before.

Lois: Well who do you think taught Chloe that trick with the gun but how do you know for sure of Lori really is Chloe?

Clark: That is what I wanted to ask you what did you find?

Lois: Well before the chief called me into the office I was able to find a little more on her background.

(Clark just walked over leaning over her shoulder to read. Also Lois noticed the her favorite latte and started drinking from it while Clark read.)

Clark: Well it looks like Lori Head appeared in Gotham four months after Chloe supposedly was killed. Looks like she got her GED and then went Gotham University studying criminology and then she joined the force after graduation but it looks like she met George before that.

Lois: Yeah but it also looks like that she lost another person she loved.

Clark: I know but I got the feeling she was holding back something this morning.

(Lois just kissed Clark and headed out to the door to see if she could get that interview.)

Clark just watched his wife leave and then went back to the information on Lori Head Lemaris. A few more minutes looking at the information he was more convinced this was Chloe but what he did not understand is why she just started her life anew leaving the past behind. Finally he decided to leave it alone and let fate take its course. So they are meant to be in each other's lives again time will tell.

Lois made it to the police station in record time. She knew this place there were many times that she visited but had not been here for a while. Truth be told the place had not been the same since Maggie was killed. Also she was excited to Lori again because they had not seen each other in a year since the last predicament in Gotham. So Lois made it to door to Maggie's office to find Lori engrossed in her work so she knocked to make her presence known.

Lori: Whoever it is just hold on one minute and I will be with you.

Lois: Jeeze what so I have to do to get a clear answer from anyone.

Lori: Lois I should have known after seeing your husband this morning you come following.

Lois: Yep but I also here on order from my boss who wants me to do an interview on the detective.

Lori: Oh I heard Perry does that. Just come in a close the door and I will answer any questions you have.

Lois: Are you sure that is wise to say.

(Lois closed the door and came in sitting in front of her desk.)

Lori: Well I really have nothing to hide about this case but as for personal I am still not up to talking about.

Lois: Yeah I am sorry to hear about George.

Lori: Thanks Lois and I sorry you lost a good friend in Maggie.

Lois: Thanks I needed that. Anyway why the move to Metropolis when you were already working on this case?

Lori: Well for starters my boss at the Gotham Police Department thought I was too close to the other side to be objective because I once knew Talia Head.

Lois: Wait you mean Talia Al Ghul daughter of one of the most illustrious men in the world?

Lori: Yes I did not know that at the time I met her because she was against her father at the time or so I thought. It wasn't until I started working for force that I saw who she truly was.

Lois: Who was she truly?

Lori: A manipulative person who spun a web of lies. One of the lies cost my husband life by a explosion of the car while in the car with Maggie Sawyer.

Lois: Wow. So your boss thought you were to close because of your past. How did you get on the Morgan Edge side?

Lori: Because I not as close to him as his ally.

(Lois turned off the recorder and then asked the other reasons why she is here.)

Lois: So what were the other reasons you are here?

Lori: I see it off the record but as I told your husband I needed a change and also Cassie needs to go to a safer high school.

Lois: Well it good to have you in Metropolis and I know Jason is excited to have Cassie around.

(Lori just gave Lois a hug and then went back to work.)

Lois walked out feeling good about the interview but sensed that Lori is holding back something. She got about ten feet away and looked back to find Lori still stuck behind the computer. Also she got the feeling that Lori is definitely acting like her cousin but it can't be Chloe is it? Finally she headed back to the office but first she had to go to the bathroom because the chemo she started is getting to her. So this is going to be the beginning of a new journey for all three people.

Later that night Lori finally made it back to the Clock Tower in Metropolis to find all the boxes had been unpacked and a note left from her daughter. So she went to get something to eat and read the letter before going into Watchtower duties. When she opened the fridge she happened to find it stocked with a good deal of food some of it looked familiar. So she grabbed one put it in the microwave heating it up. After three minutes it was ready so she prepared it and then took things to the kitchen table.

--Mom, After school Jason, Conner, and Donna helped un pack the rest of the stuff. I will be out late with my friends so don't wait up. Also the food is from Martha Kent Jason's grandmother so enjoy. I love you and have a good night. Cassie--

(Lori just closed the letter and smiled eating the meal. When it she was done she put the dishes in the sink then was going to watch TV. She was just about to turn on the TV when she noticed a visitor on the balcony.)

Lori: It unlocked Kal you can come in.

(Kal-El came in and walked over to her to talk.)

Kal-El: How is it you always know I am there it doesn't matter where you are?

Lori: Because you are the only one I know that can reach my balcony from high up by not using the front door.

Kal-El: True anyway I wanted to ask you a favor.

Lori: What is the favor?

Kal-El: Well my wife is dying and we've been thinking that her supposed dead cousin might not be dead at all.

Lori: I take it you want me to try to locate her if she is alive and see if she will come to see her cousin.

Kal-El: That is right please see what you can do her cousin is the only family she has alive if that is.

Lori: Kal is there another reason you are asking me to do this?

Kal-El: It's for Clark also he never got to tell her how much he loves her and he always had. So please do this Lois just started chemo-therapy for the cancer.

Lori: Kal I will see what I can do.

(Kal-El just walked back out onto the balcony and flew off. Lori just watched him leave and then went back to the couch taking in what she just heard. Then she went back to her room pulling out a small box that had a new letter in it that she never noticed. She recognized George's handwriting so she opened it to read.

--Lori, If you reading this letter you know something happened to me in the line of duty. I wanted to let you know that I love you and thank you for the great life we had together. Thank you for letting me help raise Cassie with you. I am also writing this because I want you to be happy again knew what I was getting into when we got together. I don't know what happened between you and Clark in the past but I see it in your eyes that you still love him. It fate has it that you two are meant to be then let it happen and don't let it get away from you. I love you and remember to be happy again. Love George—

(Lori just fell onto the bed buried her face in the pillow crying herself to sleep.)

Little did she know that Clark had flown back to see how she was doing. He watched as she cried into the pillow and then fell asleep. Also what he just witness confirmed that Lori was indeed Chloe Sullivan he supposed dead friend. Finally he watched a little more and then flew off. So two hour later Lori woke up because she had to get on Watchtower duty for the league.

* * *

**Here is the latest update and I hope you enjoy this update. Review. **


	18. Chapter 18

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 18

_Chapter 15: Superman and Watchtower Meet_

Lori Head had just graduated Gotham University in Criminology and now it was time for her and George to get married. That right Lori and George started dating after they first met and also she started the police academy while going to college. In the last year of college and police academy he proposed to her. So here she was after graduation of college she was also graduating the academy too. A week later they planned on getting married. The only thing she regretted was the fact that her and Talia had a falling out that severed their friendship. She remembers that day like yesterday.

_Lori: Talia are you sure you want to get involved with your father again?_

_Talia: Oh come on Lori if you had a chance to talk to your cousin again I am sure you jump at the chance._

_Lori: That is a totally completely different circumstance and you know it._

_Talia: Not anymore than my father being a criminal but he is still family._

_Lori: What does Bruce think about this?_

_Talia: He does not know and I rather leave it that way. We broke up a week ago because now he dating your old roommate Selina Kyle and seems very happy._

_Lori: Fine I still think you are making a mistake but it is your life._

_Talia: That is right and I will always love Bruce. Anyway have a good life._

_(Then Lori just watched Talia walk off.)_

(Thinking back she never thought it be the last time she see Talia but it turned out she had. All sudden she was brought back to now graduating the Police Academy with honors.)

Lt. Gordon: I like to present Lori Head with a special honor at this graduation. Lori has grown so much since the time I first met her but saved my life countless times as a cadet. So I give you the distinct honor of actually graduating as a Lieutenant for you constant saving of the people you care about.

(Lori just stood up in shock walking to Lt. Gordon to shake his hand and then turning to the audience with a big smile on her face. Then she went to sit back down until the ceremony ended.)

The ceremony ended and then there was a little celebration. After the celebration George took her back to her place. In the morning they headed off to get married. Finally she did not know at the ceremony there was an extra visitor in the background and when he saw her with that smile he could have sworn it was Chloe. So he stayed there for and few more minutes shaking off the thought because Chloe is dead and never coming back.

Two months later Lori Head Lemaris and George Lemaris had returned from their honeymoon. George had a surprise for Lori because they could not find a place to live after they were married. So he took Lori hand and guided her into the apartment over the clock tower of Gotham. When he took of the blindfold Lori was amazed by the site she saw.

Lori: George when did you have the time to find this place?

George: Actually I own the place. I did not find out about until after my dad died but apparently this is the place where my mother and father lived when they first got married.

Lori: I love it but it will need a little work. I am sure once we get it fixed up it be perfect for us.

George: I knew you love it.

(George just went over to kiss his new wife and they spent the rest of the day together. The next day George had to get back to work because his case needed immediate attention so she got a visit from Selina. So Selina came in and was just as amazed with the place like Lori was.)

Selina: Lori who knew that your husband has great taste.

Lori: I know it amazes me too. Anyway what do I owe this unexpected visit?

Selina: Well I got some news on what Talia been doing for the past year.

Lori: Really that a name I never thought I hear again. So what has she been doing?

Selina: Well I was out doing a job as Catwoman when I heard she is the new head of Lexcorp.

(Lori had to sit down once she heard about Lexcorp. Selina came over to sit next to her with concern over Lori's reaction.)

Selina: Lori are you ok you look like you heard of a ghost?

Lori: I never told you about my past have I?

Selina: No but I have always wondered.

Lori: Well you see I kind of know Lex Luthor in fact my real name is Chloe Sullivan.

Selina: You mean you are the Chloe Sullivan that was killed under witness protection five years ago.

Lori: Yep that is me and you are probably wondering how I survived?

Selina: Yeah I am.

Lori: Well you see I did die in the explosion of the safe house and was buried but after some time my body healed and I woke up in the coffin. What I am saying I was meteor infected when I was younger and gained a gift.

Selina: Well that explains the paper cuts in college the miraculously disappeared. If you know Lex Luthor that must mean you know Clark Kent and Lois Lane Kent?

Lori: What they got married I should have known he fall for my cousin. He was always passing me by for another love never saw what was right in front of him.

Selina: Wait you do know them. First off it sounds like you were in love with Clark Kent. Second Lois Lane is your cousin.

Lori: First off Chloe Sullivan was in love with her best friend who we weren't talking at the time she died. Second yes Lois Lane is my cousin but Selina you must keep this a secret. If Lex knows I am alive I am as good as dead.

Selina: I promise we all have our secrets. Listen I better get back to Bruce so I will see you later.

(Lori just guided Selina to the door gave her a hug and then closed it.)

After Selina was gone Lori went back to unpack some more. As she was unpacking she noticed a box that she had not seen in years so she opened it. The box had some of Chloe Sullivan old things so she searched through them. Finally she found some old pictures of her and Clark at the Spring Formal freshman year and broke down crying. So when George came home he found his wife this way and then noticed what she was crying about but said nothing holding her.

A week later was when Lori and Clark's paths would cross again. Lori had just gotten into the swing of things as a new wife, police officer, and also now putting her power to new hero. So Lori picked as her codename Watchtower mostly her base of operations is in the clock tower. Also Batman has it arranged that she would meet all the heroes of the Justice League but she had yet to still meet one. That was the one that had been dubbed Superman by Lois and also she figured Superman was none other than Clark Kent. So when Superman finally made it onto the balcony of the clock tower he waited for him to be invited to come in.

Lori: Superman it is unlocked you can come in?

(Superman came in through the balcony doors to see Watchtower in her outfit.)

Kal-El: You know why don't you Watchtower call me Kal-El it easier than what Lois dubbed me?

Lori: Ok Kal and to make things easier you can call me Lori.

Kal-El: You mean Lori Lemaris is the new hero Watchtower?

Lori: Yeah it is me and by the mention of Lois's name I know that you are Clark Kent don't worry your secret is safe with me.

Kal-El: Ok now why did Batman want me to meet you here?

Lori: Because it involves Lex Luthor and a woman I once knew Talia Al Ghul.

Kal-El: Isn't Talia the head of the League of Assassins?

Lori: Yes and I at a time I thought of her as a sister until she got back in the graces of her father. What about Lex Luthor?

Kal-El: Well I know he been making clones of me and has some hidden labs trying to raise a super army. Also a long time ago his father killed a friend of a friend of mine.

Lori: Well I figured the only reason Talia is in league with Lex is because she wanted some of the clones but also she has an obsession with Bruce wanting to have his child.

Kal-El: I take it we must move in a raid tonight but who of the league is going to help?

Lori: It is just us the others are on missions sent by the Oracle.

Kal-El: Got the location Lori?

Lori: Kal I do so let's get going?

(So Kal flew off the balcony and Lori went downstairs to a motorcycle following Superman.)

Lori followed him but every once in a while she look up in awe. In the air Kal-El would look back looking at Lori getting the feeling that he might know her. So they made it to the destination and raided the lab. Finally when they raided it they discovered that Talia was indeed their but had left getting the DNA of Batman before heading out. So once done checking out the site they headed out and then Lori hit the button to blow up the lab.

In Metropolis the next morning Clark Kent woke up to next to Lois in a daze. Lois noticed that her husband seemed a little off since he got back last night. Also Clark knew his wife was concerned but he needed to process what happened last night. So Lois waited a little more before she talked to him then she stated it.

Lois: Clark what is going on you seem not yourself after last night?

Clark: Superman met Watchtower last night.

Lois: Really but I sense there is more to this because you look like you seen a ghost.

Clark: Watchtower is Lori Lemaris and I swear Lori looks like your cousin but with red hair.

Lois: Clark I know you still feel guilty about my cousin's death but she has been dead for five years it is time to move on. Also I miss her as much as you do but we got to move on.

Clark: I know Lois it just my mind playing tricks on me again.

(Then Clark got up gave her a kiss before heading out on Superman duty.)

Meanwhile back in Gotham Lori Lemaris woke up in a daze. She looked over to George who was sound asleep so she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to make some coffee. So she waited for the coffee to be done and then went over to the couch going back to the box of her past life. All of a sudden she felt a presence behind her and it was George her husband wondering if everything is ok.

George: Lori is everything ok?

Lori: Last night just brought some old memories back.

George: Lori I know you don't like to talk about your past much but maybe it will help if you do.

Lori: I guess I have held it off long enough and since you are my husband you have a right to know.

George: Lori I didn't push because I figured you tell me in time. Also I like to know the real Chloe Sullivan who made you who you are today.

Lori: Chloe Sullivan was an ambitious girl with a dream of becoming an investigative reporter for The Daily Planet one day. Ever since she was six years old it was just me and my dad you see my mom left for unknown reasons. I did not find out until after I became Lori that my mother checked herself into a mental institution being in a catatonic state. Anyway I always had this thing for the weird and unexplained so when my dad and I moved to Smalliville from Metropolis my interest got really peeked. Also that is when I met Clark Kent and we used to get in all these kind of adventures together. He was my best friend and I had a crush on him but he had a crush on somebody else. Well freshman year of high school he saved Lex Luthor and they were friends. Anyway he asked me to the Spring Formal freshman year but left me so we decided to stay friends but because of jealousy I did something stupid that cost our friendship. We were trying to reconcile junior year as I was trying to get out of the deal I made with Lionel Luthor. So here I am because while Lionel was on trial my dad and I went into witness protection program. The mistake was going to Lex for help because he just double crossed me. So if Lex finds out I am alive it will not be a good thing.

George: So are you sure you want to stay Watchtower?

Lori: Yes George I have to do something good with my meteor infection and it no more dangerous than being a police officer.

George: True and speaking of work we better get going.

(Lori just gave George a kiss and then while he got ready she closed the box putting her past life away.)

Half an hour later Lori and George headed out the door to work. They made it to the office only to hear that Lieutenant James Gordon being promoted to police commissioner and Lori got a new partner. Also later that day she got an unexpected visit form General Sam Lane out in Gotham for military business. So the day ended and she retired for the night with George. Finally once hitting the pillow she was out and thought of how this day was strange. So meanwhile in Metropolis Clark was still in a daze but he went about his duties protecting Metropolis.

* * *

**Here is the latest update and I hope you enjoy this update. Review. **


	19. Chapter 19

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 19

_Chapter 16: Clark's apartment in Maryland_

Chloe Sullivan woke up as the sun had shown through the window. She tried to move but had a arm draped over her stopping her from moving but she did not care. The reason she did not care because the arm belong to Clark Kent who returned from the dead a week ago. Also he did not seem to mind Chloe staying at his place because he found out from Lois that she had moved on. She remembers how the conversation she had with Clark afterwards.

_Chloe: So Clark how it go?_

_Clark: Well it was interesting but I just glad she is happy._

_Chloe: Yeah I know Richard always had a way of opening her up that I never could._

_Clark: I never could myself. Anyway I free to move on with the person I really came back for._

_Chloe: Who might that be?_

_Clark: Well she is the new hero and a friend that amazes me every day?_

_Chloe: I see so you want to head out for lunch?_

_(Before Clark could answer Lois and Richard came over to invite them to lunch.)_

_Lois: Hey Smallville and cuz do you want to join us for lunch?_

_Chloe: Funny Lois I had just asked Clark for lunch before you guys came._

_Clark: I was just about to answer and was going to say I love too._

_(Then Clark just got up and grabbed Chloe's hand to follow Richard and Lois out.)_

Now back to a week after that Chloe and Clark had started dating. Although they really have not had an official first date because of hero's duties but today was their day off. So Chloe took one last look at Clark's sleeping form gave him a kiss and went to make coffee. Finally as she made it out to the kitchen Clark came out to join her. So they just drank their coffee as they figured what they wanted to do on their day off.

That afternoon Chloe and Clark were walking through the park in Metropolis enjoying the beautiful day. Also Clark wanted talk to Chloe more about his powers. So they walked over to a bench and sat down. Then Clark put his arms around Chloe and they just sat there enjoying the silence. It was Chloe who finally broke the ice.

Chloe: Clark you seem a little distant this morning what is going on?

Clark: I was just thinking of how my life has changed since I met you.

Chloe: Really because I feel the same way but ever since you returned from the dead I sense something more?

Clark: I know it just we have not talked much about my powers and who I really am.

Chloe: But you trusted me enough to take me to the fortress but why?

Clark: Remember the charity football game senior year. Well my parents had asked me if you knew about my powers and I said no but if I did I knew I could trust you.

Chloe: What did your parents say to that?

Clark: They said they support me in whatever decision I make. You see my breakup with Lana had not gone well as I made it out to be?

Chloe: Clark I kind have sense that but you remember what I was going through at the time.

Clark: I know that is why I never pushed the subject and also I knew you had a secret too because I had sense at the conference you were holding something back in the research we found.

Chloe: Yes I was holding back some files on what happened with my mom and I when I was young. Also I had a hard time dealing with it but I still investigated to find more that led me to mess with Lex.

Clark: I know and that is why I was surprised to find you when I arrived back from my training. Also to find out you were missing and Lois was on the case from the beginning it even was a bigger surprise. The thing that changed my mind about my engagement with Lois is when I took her to the fortress to meet Jor-El and also see you. When I saw you Lois and I were amazed but I never told Lois how I really felt about you. So all the time I was healing in the fortress I realized that Lois and I got in a relationship for the wrong reasons and I wanted to be with the right woman when I came back.

Chloe: Clark when I came out of training and found out you had been killed it hurt more than I thought it would. Also I came back to find out my parents got back together but came just in time to find out they were dying. So I did not have much time to think about you but when we had an alternate version of you show up it changed my perspective. He got pretty badly knocked out by Diana because of the temper but I stayed with him until he woke up.

Clark: Really what happened when he woke up?

Chloe: He thought he was seeing a ghost because I was supposed to be dead in his universe because of the Luthors. Also he told me about his universe how Metropolis is in Kansas and how we've been friends since the eighth grade. I saw the hurt in his eyes saying that he never when he talked about her. Clark that Clark Kent never told her how much he loves her and seems lost without her around.

Clark: Wow but you said she killed by the Luthors so could there be a possibility that his Chloe might be alive?  
Chloe: That is what I thought so I gave him some aliases that his Chloe might go under. Also she is the cousin of that Lois Lane too but it seems that Clark married Lois and now Lois is dying of cancer. So all I hope is he finds his Chloe before Lois dies.

Clark: Me too but I have my Chloe and I could not be happier.

(Chloe just kissed Clark and they headed out to spend the rest of the day together.)

They also promised to meet Lois and Richard for dinner so they headed off to meet them. Once they made it to the restaurant to meet Lois and Richard. They all sat down and ordered then Lois and Richard had some news to share that they are engaged. Finally Clark and Chloe said they were happy for them and then they headed out. So they made it out the door of the restaurant and needed to leave for league business.

Now Clark was a little nervous heading back to the Justice League. It had been a week since he has come back from the dead and he just wanted to enjoy spending time with Chloe. Right now he had Chloe right by his side so he was not facing them alone. So they landed on the balcony of the Watchtower heading in hand in hand. Diana and Bruce where the only other one there and when they saw Clark Diana passed out from shock and Bruce caught her. Then Bruce put her on the couch and he was still in shock. So Raya decided to break the ice to Bruce.

Raya: Bruce it is ok this Kal is our Kal.

Bruce: But how?

Kal-El: You know Jor-El right well it seems that when the creature supposedly killed me my body was taken to the fortress to recover.

(Diana had finally woken up and decided to join in.)

Diana: Kal how long have you been back?

Raya: He been back a week you see he the one who saved me from Lex.

Diana: Great Hera a week why wait til now to tell the league?

Kal-El: I needed to straighten some things out in my personal life?

Bruce: You mean Lois?

Raya: Yes he means Lois.

Diana: So what is going on Kal?

Kal-El: Lois has moved on and I am happy for her. Our relationship was not meant to be in the first place. Anyway it looks like I had the wrong cousin because the cousin I am meant to be with is Chloe.

Diana: So I was right about you two?

Raya: I am afraid so but I could not be happier. As for Richard he happy with Lois because they told us they are engaged tonight.

Bruce: Well it good to hear Lois is happy. Also I am happy for you two too.

Diana: Dido to that but we will talk some more later, because Mercy Graves in on the move.

Raya: Great she is probably trying to find a way to get Lex out of jail.

Kal-El: Why would you say that?  
Raya: I spent four years with them and she has the biggest crush on him what do you think?

Kal-El: Ok now I get it but I never noticed it because I was too distracted by you.

Diana: Kal and Raya please save this for later you too.

Kal-El and Raya: (unison) Sorry Diana.

Bruce: Come on Diana you remember what is was first like when we were in love. Anyway she does have a point we need to make a move.

(Clark and Chloe just looked at Bruce in shock and Diana just gave an impish shrug. Then they got to work.)

The other heroes had come in ten minutes later and were all shocked when they saw Kal-El. Also they were happy about it too. Finally they got to work raiding one of the labs only to discover that it was making clones of Kal-El and Raya. So they decided to blow it up before there was more trouble.

Once they all got back to the Watchtower the heroes had a hard time pulling Raya and Kal-El apart because they were exposed to red kryptonite. It also was hard for Kara and Linda to pull them apart because if they got anywhere near them they would have the same reaction. So Bruce, Diana, Oliver, Dinah, Kyle, and Nightwing tried to get close to them with the green kryptonite to sweat out the poison. So Diana was able to corner Raya and get her out of the way for the green kryptonite to take effect. Meanwhile Bruce did the same to Kal-El and then Raya and Kal-El passed out. All the other heroes went home except for Diana and Bruce because they waited for Raya and Kal-El to wake up. Two hours later Raya woke up with a pounding headache.

Raya: What happened?

Diana: Somehow you and Kal-El got laced with a red kryptonite poison in that warehouse.

Raya: Really but why did it take a while for it to affect us?

Diana: It didn't you two immediately came out of the warehouse and not keep your hands off of each other. We were able to corner you two and use green kryptonite to sweat out the poison.

Raya: Thanks but why do I have this splitting headache?

Diana: It the effect of the poison. Anyway it brought me back to the first time Kal was infected by red kryptonite and he went after me but at least Lois told me how to counteract it.

(Then Diana got up heading out the door to get Raya some coffee. Meanwhile Kal-El woke up to face Bruce.)

Kal-El: Bruce what happen?

Bruce: Red kryptonite again.

Kal-El: Great the brutal side of Kal came out.

Bruce: Yes he did.

Kal-El: Did anybody get hurt?

Bruce: No we were able to corner you and Raya before anybody got hurt.

Kal-El: Good how is she?

(Diana had walked in getting coffee and answered for Bruce.)

Diana: Kal she has a splitting headache I was just going to get her some coffee.

Kal-El: Thanks but do you mind if I bring it to her?

Diana: Sure go right ahead I am sure she appreciate it.

(Kal-El just got up and took the cup of coffee heading back into the room were Raya was waiting. Meanwhile Bruce and Diana just watched as Kal-El went into the other room.)

Bruce: Well I guess he really is in love with her because he never acted that way with Lois.

Diana: That is true. Don't get me wrong I always liked Lois but I have never see his eyes light up when they do around Raya.

Bruce: Me too it like he is a whole new person around her and I kind of like it.

Diana: Me too.

(Diana just kissed Bruce and they waited for the other two to come out. In the room Clark opened the door to see Chloe laying down.)

Clark: Chloe I brought you your vice.

Chloe: Thanks Clark it will probably help me with this splitting headache.

Clark: Actually it will calm it down but the headache will dull in time.

Chloe: Thanks for the little tip.

(Clark just walked over giving her the coffee and just held her.)

After a while Clark and Chloe emerged from the room feeling rested. Bruce and Diana came over to them and they all headed to Gotham for the day. Also Bruce and Diana had some news to share with them before the gala tonight. Bruce and Diana told him they were engaged. Finally they said there congratulations and then Diana took Chloe shopping before the gala. So Bruce was hanging out with Clark while the girls went shopping.

* * *

**Here is the latest update and I hope you enjoy this update. Review. **


	20. Chapter 20

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 20

_Chapter 17: Lori's Office Kansas_

The next day Lori was reeling from the fact that she just heard her cousin is dying. Also from the fact that she had been working with Clark as Superman for several years now he still has not notice that Lori is Chloe. Another reason is that Lori could see it in his eyes that he truly loves Chloe and she did not know what to do now. All of sudden she was brought out of her thoughts when she got a knock on the door from Selina.

Selina: Imagine my surprise when I come back from my honeymoon and find out you have moved?

Lori: Sorry Selina it was a last minute decision. Why don't you come in?

(Selina came in and closed the door wanting to know what is going on.)

Selina: Lori I know that look what is going on?

Lori: First off how is it being married to Bruce? Second my past is catching up to me that is the problem.

Selina: Great being married to Bruce and I never thought I get him to do it.

Lori: I thought I never see the day.

Selina: What so mean by your past catching up to you?

Lori: Remember when I told you about me being Chloe Sullivan well yesterday I found out some news about two certain reporters.

Selina: You mean Lois and Clark Kent right.

Lori: Yes I mean them. I found out Lois is dying of lung cancer because she smoked as a teenager to grieve over her mother's death. Then the clincher is Clark says he always loved me and I saw it in Superman's eyes last night when he asked me to find Chloe.

Selina: Wow and what are your feeling about him?

Lori: Well since Lori and Kal-El have become friends that crush Chloe had on Clark has come back and I don't think it ever left. I really do not know what to do here Selina.

Selina: Well I can't say anything about Clark but Lois needs to know that she has family alive. If my parents were still alive I give anything to talk to them again.

Lori: I know maybe Chloe Sullivan needs to stop hiding from the people she cares about.

Selina: I think it time and remember that I am always here if you need someone to talk to.

(Lori just got up and hugged Selina then headed back to work.)

After Selina left Lori tried to get back to work but it was not working. So she told her boss that she was taking the rest of the afternoon off. She called Cassie to tell her that she was picking her up early from school because she needed to face her past. Finally she picked Cassie up from school and then headed on the road to Smallville. So on the way there she told Cassie what is going on.

Three hours later they were in Smallville heading to the cemetery. Lori and Cassie got out of the car heading to the tombstones of Chloe Sullivan's parents. Lori crouched down in front of her parent's tombstones and started talking.

Lori: Hey mom and dad it your daughter Chloe sorry I haven't come by to visit sooner but I am here now.

(Cassie just came down and joined her talking to her grandparents for the first time.)

Cassie: Hey grandma and grandpa it good to finally hear about you. You raised a great daughter in my mother here and I sorry I never got a chance to know you but I know you are always with us.

Lori: I know and dad I sorry for what happened with the Luthors I never meant for this to happen. Mom I wish I got to know you better.

(Just then a figure appeared behind the two and Martha Kent could not believe what she heard.)

Martha: Chloe is that really you?

(Lori and Cassie turned around and Lori went to hug Martha.)

Lori: Martha it good to see you and yes it is me?

Cassie: Will someone please tell me what is going on.

Lori: (smiling) Cassie you know Martha Kent, Jason's grandmother.

Cassie: Right it good to see you but I did not know you knew my mother.

Martha: I did not know but I did have my suspicions when I saw the face of yours Cassie.

Lori: I could never fool you Mrs. Kent but can we talk somewhere else?

Martha: Sure I was just done visiting my husband's grave when I saw you two pull up.

Lori: Yeah I heard about Jonathan Kent and I am sorry he was a good man.

Martha: I know he was.

(Martha, Lori, and Cassie all headed to the cars and took off to the Kent Farm to talk some more.)

Ten minutes later they were there and Lori just took in the site. All of a sudden they were greeted by a dog and it seemed to like Lori. Finally they all headed into the house to talk some more. So Martha took some pie out and got some coffee for Lori.

Martha just sat there watching Chloe not knowing what to say. Also she looked at her daughter Cassie and ever since she met Cassie she always wondered who the father is. So she turned back to Chloe wondering what she was thinking. Also Chloe noticed the look so she broke the ice.

Chloe: Martha I know that look you are wondering if the father of Cassie is your son.

Martha: Yes I have always wondered about that.

Chloe: Yes Cassie's real biological father is Clark.

Martha: Chloe why didn't you tell anyone?

Chloe: You mean your son mostly.

Martha: Still the inquisitive mind yes and I mean Clark.

Chloe: Because at the time I found her in the lab he was already killed by Doomsday and he had moved on with Lois. Plus I was afraid if Lex found out I am alive he go after me because I am meteor infected.

Martha: I take it that is how you came back from the dead.

Chloe: Yes and also another reason is that my husband George and I could not have kids so George raised her like she was his own daughter.

Martha: I sorry to hear about George Chloe but why come back now?

Chloe: Because I needed a change after what happened with George and Cassie needed to be in a safer high school. I figured why not come back but I never expected to hear about Lois.

Martha: I know it broke my heart when they told me. I sense there is something more?

Chloe: Is it true that Clark still love me because when he came to Lori asking for help because I am Watchtower that what he told me?

Martha: Yes it is true. After he came back from another attempt for Jor-El to guide him to his destiny he found out. He blamed himself for everything that happened even your death it was like a part of him died at the news of your death. If it was not for Lois I still think he would be lost. Chloe you were his best friend it broke his heart that he had to leave you at the Spring Formal and also that you two were not talking.

Chloe: I saw it in his eyes yesterday when he asked for me to help.

Martha: Chloe do you still care about him?

Chloe: Martha that crush in high school never went away and yes I still care about him. Also it doesn't help that George knew he never had my full heart.

Martha: I think Lois has always felt the same way. I think in some of the things that Clark fell in love with Lois reminded him of you.

Chloe: Would not surprise me because Lois and I were always close like sisters.

Martha: I know Lois did talk about that a lot. Anyway what are your plans for the rest of day?

Chloe: I was just thinking of looking around town since I have not been here in a long time. As for Cassie I think she like to get to know her grandmother more and also she does know Clark is her father I told her on the way here.

(Then Chloe headed out on town leaving Martha with Cassie.)

Chloe headed out the door and first thing she did was up to the loft she used to spend a lot of time in there. It was just like she remembered the old couch and the times Clark and her used to watch movies. Also she noticed that Clark had kept her 'Wall of Weird' as she used to call it. Finally she took a look around more and then headed out. So she made it down to the car and drove out of the Kent farm to wander town some more.

Martha heard the car leave and really wonder what is going on with Chloe. Also she had always felt close to Cassie and now she knew why. Cassie could tell Martha was concerned about her mother and also she did not know what to think finding out that Martha was her grandmother. Also Cassie was concerned for her mother too because she has never seen her act this way. So she decided to make the most of it and help Martha with her emotions.

Cassie: Martha are you ok you seem like you in shock?

Martha: I am in a little shock this is a lot to take in.

Cassie: I understand it a lot for me to take in too to find out that I have a grandmother that I never knew and that Superman is my father.

Martha: I know but you have a great father and it looks like Chloe did a good job raising you too. I know she was always concerned if she became a mother that she end up like her mother leaving her child.

Cassie: I never knew that what can you tell me about my mother's past?

Martha: Well when I first met your mother it was through your father. Her and her dad had just moved from Metropolis and Chloe was not to keen moving from the city to a small town. Anyway your father was asked to escort her around school that day and then she wanted to know what a farm looked like so he took her here. I think your father was smitten the first time he saw her she gave him his first kiss. From then on it was a strong friendship and also since she did not have a mother around she hung out here a lot I think of her as the daughter I never had. Anyway they have always had a close relationship but he had an obsession with Lana Lang and it kind of tore them apart. I guess it hit a breaking point and they had a falling out. Anyway what I am more concerned about has your mother acted this way before?

Cassie: No she hasn't not even when George was killed. That should have done because he was killed in front of her eyes but it just come with the line of work she in.

Martha: What does she do?

Cassie: She is a police detective.

Martha: Could not go back into journalism so she went into something that still used her investigative skills. Well while we wait for your mother why don't you tell me a little more about yourself?

Cassie: Sure that sounds cool.

(Martha listened to her granddaughter while waiting for Chloe to come back.)

Half an hour later Chloe returned. Chloe thanked Martha for watching Cassie and also the food she left them after they moved to Metropolis. Then before they left to head back to Metropolis Chloe told Martha that she will tell Lois and Clark soon that Lori is her. Finally Martha gave her one last hug and told her not to be a stranger. So they headed out the door and back to Metropolis.

* * *

**Here is the latest update and I hope you enjoy this update. Review. **


	21. Chapter 21

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 21

_Chapter 18: The Daily Planet_

The next day Clark Kent was sitting at his desk not in a particularly good mood. The mood was because of the Justice League meeting last night and Lori who is his best friend seemed a little off. She was not acting herself it was almost like she not who she says she is and the last time he saw someone act like that was Chloe. Lori can't be Chloe because his best friend is dead and he has to face the facts. All of sudden Lois approached her desk when she noticed her husband was in a daze and wanted to know what is up.

Lois: Smallville what is up it like you came home last night not knowing what to think?

Clark: Sorry Lo just got a lot on my mind.

Lois: Like what don't tell me it is Lori again?

Clark: I am afraid so at the meeting last night she was acting like Chloe last night and don't give me that look.

Lois: So how was she acting like Chloe?

(Before he could answer the person they were talking about just walked in heading their way.)

Clark: Speak of the devil.

Lois: Lori here and heading our way.

(Lori made it to their desks and asked if they could talk in private. So Clark and Lois led Lori to the conference room to talk and clear things up.)

Lori: Fist off I like to apologize to Clark because of my actions last night. I am sorry Clark I just had a tough difficult days.

Clark: It is ok Lori I understand that but it like you were acting like someone totally and completely different.

Lori: There is a reason for that and I am going to tell you two. First off I warned my boss a little late but I have to do this.

Lois: I think this means I need to sit down for this.

Lori: That would be a good idea because Lois I am Chloe Sullivan your cousin.

(Lois just sat there in shock because she could not believe what Lori just said. Clark was in shock to and sat down next to his wife taking in what just had been said. Lori continued to explain things.)

Lori: I know that this comes as a shock to both of you but it is true. You see six months after the explosion of the house I woke up in the coffin my body had completely healed from the burns. So it was late at night and some grave diggers got me out and I hid.

Clark: You mean the letters that you left us were really written around that time.

Lori: Yes and I am sorry for the deceit but I was still wrapping my mind around the fact that I was meteor infected. Also the fact that I walked right into the mess with making a deal with the devil and it cost me to hide. Anyway I am sorry and I just wanted you two to know that Chloe Sullivan is alive because Lois needs family at this time. Anyway I better get going to work.

(Lori just walked out the door leaving Lois and Clark in a state of shock.)

First Clark didn't know what to do or say because he knew he can never make up for the past. Second he looked over to his wife who was not fairing as well either. Finally Lois turned to him not knowing what to say but they had to get back to work. So they got up heading out of the conference room back to their desks.

Lori finally made it into her office for the day. When she got into her office she found that she had a guest. This guest is someone she thought she never see the face again so she went to confront her. Also her boss was about to approach her when the boss noticed the look on her face. So the boss backed away when the door was closed and waited for this conversation was over.

Lori: Talia what are you doing here?

Talia: I had to see for myself that you moved back to Metropolis after you said you never set foot here again.

Lori: Well you were wrong because I needed a change after you killed my husband and also I have family here that needs me.

Talia: You mean Chloe Sullivan's family not your family Lori.

Lori: No I mean Lori family who also happens to be Chloe. Besides you stopped being my family when you decided to continue your father's business. Anyway I have work to get to so get out of my office and don't come back.

(Talia just got up and left her office. Her boss saw Talia leave and then went in to talk to Lori about what is going on.)

Boss: Lori what has been going on with you lately?

Lori: Ted I know you are concerned but my past is catching up with me.

Boss: Lori what made you really come to Metropolis?

Lori: Because I am not who you think I am. My real name is Chloe Sullivan before you say anything else I did die but somehow I came back to life.

Boss: Whoa I have heard of stranger things. Anyway I heard you mention that you have family here in Metropolis?

Lori: Why do you think I have been hanging out at the Daily Planet a lot?

Boss: Right if you are Chloe Sullivan than you are the cousin of Lois Lane Kent.

Lori: Right you are and I just told her that I am alive this morning that I was late.

Boss: Anyway I want you to go back to the Planet because Bruce and Selina Wayne need a bodyguard and they want you.

Lori: When are they supposed to arrive?

(The boss stated after lunch and headed out of her office.)

Lori just sat there pondering what Lois and Clark reactions are going to be when she sees them again. Also she wondered what Talia had planned and by the look on her face it was not good. So she went back to work until lunch. Finally when lunchtime came around she got a call from Selina to join her for lunch. So she went to see Selina and tell her how the morning went.

After lunch Lori and Selina headed to the Planet only to notice that it was blocked off. So Lori and Selina looked and each other and Lori noticed the Pete and Lana were there. So she figured she ask what is going on. Also Lori snuck up behind Lana and Pete taking by the shoulders guiding them over to Selina. Pete was the first one to speak.

Pete: Jeeze lady would you watch your grip it almost like what Chloe used to do in high school.

Lana: I know what you mean.

Lori: Listen you two I am Chloe but I don't have time to explain right now. Selina and I were wondering what is going on?

Lana: We don't know all we got is a call from Lois and Clark telling us that they needed to talk to us.

Pete: I guess it was you they wanted to talk to us about. Anyway when we got here we noticed that people were holding it under hostage.

Selina: Do you think that is why Talia visited you this morning?  
Lori: Yeah it most likely is and it is not good if she is in league with Lex. Look Pete and Lana we are going to need your help?

Pete: Sure what do you need help with?

Selina: Finding a way to get into the building without anyone noticing.

Lori: Before you two say anything you got to realize you're dealing with Watchtower and Catwoman.

Lana: Wow…Chloe a hero who would have thought. I have just one question.

Lori: I know that look and you are probably wondering if those guns have kryptonite bullets to weekend Clark.

Lana: Yeah.

Lori: Talia and Lex do know Clark's weakness that is why we have to get in there.

Selina: I know because Talia is just a ruthless as Lex.

Lori: To think that I use to think of her as family. It time I face the man who got me in this mess in the first place.

Pete: Ok let's see what we can do.

(Pete and Lana helped Lori and Selina get into the building.)

Once Lori got into the building she took a look back to Lana and Pete wondering how they are all taking this in. So Selina grabbed her arm taking her back into the building. So they made it to a place where they could get a clear view of what is going on. Finally Lori saw Clark down and Lois was not faring well either holding Clark's head in her lap. So Lori came forward into the room to face the man she had not seen in years.

Lori saw Lex move the gun toward Lois and then Lori made her move into the room. Selina stayed back and noticed that Talia had her husband knocked out. So Selina went over to be near her husband after knocking Talia out. Meanwhile Lori stepped into the room pointing her gun toward Lex and spoke.

Lori: Lex I think twice before you hurt my cousin.

(Lex turned toward Lori and could not believe his eyes.)

Lex: Well look who came back from the dead Chloe.

Lori: No thanks to you.

Lex: That must mean one think you are as much a 'meteor freak' as the ones you used to investigate in Smallville.

Lori: I prefer the term meteor infected because it was a result to the truth serum experiment in the lab in Smallville. Also there is one more thing I did not turn out like most of the meteor infected I ran across. I did not turn into the villain but I turned into a hero.

Lex: I know Watchtower and unfortunately Talia told me everything. So I known Lori had been you all along.

(Lex shot her and she went down. Lois could not just sit there and watch so she got up knocking out some of the guards but she got knocked out. The guards just picked up Clark and Lori leaving everyone else knocked out. Once everyone left Selina got up because she was faking being knocked out ran over to Lois to see if she was ok and find out what went on.)

Selina: Lois are you ok?

Lois: Yeah but it seems this day has been one crazy day. Anyway where are my cousin and husband?

Selina: They have been taken by Lex and Talia but I don't know what they have planned.

Lois: I saw Chloe get shot but what happened after that?

Selina: She passed out because of impact and then they knock everyone else out taking her and Clark.

Lois: Well I am not losing her and my husband especially her now that she is back.

Selina: I know what you mean maybe Bruce can help us out once he wakes up.

(Selina helped Lois up and they walked over to Bruce. Bruce had woken up and noticed the two women walking toward him.)

Bruce: Selina do you have any idea what has happened?

Selina: Well it seems that Lori revealed herself as Chloe to Lois and Clark this morning. It seems what happened last night at the league meeting came to a head.

Lois: What exactly happened last night Clark seems off ever since it happened?

Selina: I don't exactly know because no one was around when the fight happened.

Bruce: I was and it was not a pretty sight things where said that should have not been said.

Lois: Ok I get it and they are two of the most stubborn people I have met. Anyway how are we going to help them?

(Meanwhile Lex and Talia made it back to Lexcorp with Clark and Chloe. They had the guards toss them in a room that was lined with kryptonite and a shot Chloe who was still out. Once the door closed Chloe woke up to find Clark was still out but she could not move herself. So she decided to talk see if she could get him awake.)

Lori: Clark I am really sorry for all this but I can't lose you again. I sorry I have not told you earlier who I really was there were so many times I wanted to tell you over the year but I couldn't. I couldn't risk Lex finding out and I couldn't risk your life.

(Just then Clark started to come too and noticed Chloe had been hurt.)

Clark: Chloe don't blame yourself we both made mistakes and I regret not being able to tell you that I loved you more than a friend and always had. I let my fear rule me when I was young and I hurt the best friendship I ever had. I am sorry but somewhere along the way you became my best friend again.

Lori: I know it crazy how things can happen. Anyway do you think you can move?

Clark: I don't know but try.

(Clark moved and then noticed that Lori was hurt too so he helped her up.)

Once they moved into a different position Lori was able to find a way to get the kryptonite bullet out. Once she got it out she found a way of crushing it and then Clark helped get Lori's bullet out but Clark was still weak because of the room. Also they needed to find a way of getting out and stop Lex and Talia. Finally Lori was able to stand up and find some things to rig a way of getting out. So Clark stood by trying not to pass out again.

* * *

**Here is the latest update and I hope you enjoy this update. Review. **


	22. Chapter 22

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 22

_Chapter 19: Flashback to a New Friendship _

The Justice League had gotten back from a mission where Superman was exposed to red kryptonite. Watchtower had not time to step away from Superman and the other heroes had seen this before. Also Watchtower noticed the look in his eyes and she could have sworn she had seen that look a long time ago. Wonder Woman was able to slip Watchtower the green kryptonite while Watchtower was kissing him. Also Watchtower was able to open the box without him seeing it and he started sweating out the red kryptonite poison. After some time Superman had finally passed out and then Wonder Woman help Watchtower put him on the couch and left. Watchtower saw the other heroes out and then waited for Superman to wake up.

Lori: Kal I don't know what happened tonight but you will be fine I would never hurt you.

(Then Lori went to change and then coming out to find that Kal-El had woken up)

Kal-El: Lori why am I on your couch?

Lori: You passed out after sweating the poison that was in your system.

Kal-El: Don't tell me I got dosed with red kryptonite again?

Lori: You did and you are lucky Diana showed me what to do.

Kal-El: Don't tell me you the woman my alter ego went after this time?

Lori: Yes and you mean this is not the first time this has happened.

Kal-El: Yes it is not because red kryptonite releases inhibitions that hold back my true feelings.

Lori: Well you want some coffee and we can talk more. I like to get to know you better since we haven't worked that long and I need to trust you.

Kal-El: I love some. Anyway do you mind if I change into some regular clothes?

Lori: Go right ahead the bathroom is down the hall and to your left.

(Kal-El just got up headed to the bathroom to change and clean up. While Lori got the coffee she thought back to the time Chloe encountered his alter ego. Ten minutes later Kal-El came out from the bathroom in the identity of Clark Kent.)

Clark: Lori I am so sorry for what happened tonight.

(Lori came over just came over with the coffee and sat down next to him.)

Lori: It is ok Kal but I did not know there was different kind of the meteor rocks.

Clark: There is and they affect me in different ways. What you just experienced was the red one which whatever woman is in my proximity I go for them.

Lori: I guess I was the one this time but why me?

Clark: I have to be somewhat attracted to them. The first person was someone in high school my freshman year. The next time was my best friend who ended up dead but we never made out it just she kept were I was hiding. Third time was with my wife who we were dating at the time. Before this time it was Diana who gave me a piece of her mind afterwards.

Lori: Right the Amazon temper but she the one who helped me out. Anyway you said that there are other colors and they do different things to you.

Clark: Well you already know about what green and red do. Blue makes me mortal and vulnerable, silver affects my sanity, black splits my personality, and some others I don't know.

Lori: Thanks for letting me know Kal anyway I think you better get going Lois will wonder what is going on. Also I am up for the late shift at work.

(Clark just got up and thanked for Lori listening heading out.)

Lori just watched him leave thinking what was going on. Also Lori had a flash back to that summer in high school when Clark disappeared and she did meet Kal. So she figured this was going to be interesting pulling off that she is Lori. Finally she got up to change and get ready for work. Ten minutes later she was out the door to meet her husband and work the late shift.

Lori makes it into work to see George at his desk. So she walks over to her husband giving him a kiss before sitting at her desk. Also George noticed something off about his wife and wonder what is going on. So George got up and grabbed his wife taking her to a private area to talk. Lori was totally caught off guard but she figured that her husband had a right to know. So George got them into the room and closed the door.

George: Lori are you ok?

Lori: Yes but my other job took an interesting turn tonight.

George: I get it but what has got you in a daze?

Lori: Let's just say my past almost caught up to me tonight. One superheroes weakness brought it out.

George: Ok I understand but just remember I love you no matter what.

Lori: I know and thanks for being so understanding. Anyway isn't your shift about over?

George: I was just about to head out when I saw you just wanted see if everything was ok.

Lori: Thanks George it ok and I guess I will have to get used to things like this as a hero now.

(George just smiled giving her one last kiss before he left.)

Lori just watched George leave and she could not believe how lucky she is. Once George is out the door she faces her desk. Also she wonders how Clark is handling the events of the night. Finally her partner shows up and they get ready to patrol the streets. So they head into the night of Gotham city streets with the other protectors on the street.

Meanwhile Clark had made it back to the apartment to find his wife still up. Also he found his son up too. So he goes to join Lois and Jason telling them he is home. Also Lois just smiled and told him that Jason wanted him for the bedtime story. So Clark picked up three year old Jason taking him back to the room for bedtime. Ten minutes later he came out to find Lois was concerned about him so he told her what went on.

Lois: Ok Smallville what is going on the last time you had that look was two months ago?

Clark: Lo I had another red kryptonite incident tonight and you never guess who I went after this time.

Lois: No don't tell me Lori Watchtower and how did she take it?

Clark: Yes it was Lori and she took it very well in fact like someone I have met before.

Lois: Are you still on that kick she might be my cousin because Chloe is dead and leave it at that.

Clark: Yes but I understand Chloe is dead and I miss her because I loved her maybe even more than I do you.

(Lois just got up and went to bed leaving Clark in the living room.)

Clark just stood there and could not believe what he just said. Also then again Lois walked into it because Chloe has always been a touchy subject for them. Finally he decided to go to the closet grab some pillows and blankets to sleep on the couch. So he pulled out the sofa bed and fell asleep on it dreaming of the friend he lost.

Meanwhile Lori was on the streets of Gotham with her partner but could not get her mind off of Clark. She noticed the sadness in his eyes when he mentioned the find that helped him out. Also she realized at that moment she needed to be more careful when she is around him or he will find out the truth. Brought out of her thoughts she noticed a young girl on street she could not be more than five. So she went over to the girl and see if she was ok.

Lori: Hey little one are you ok?

(The little girl did not speak but must have realized that she was no threat. All of a sudden the girl flung herself in her arms and would not let her go. So Lori looked at her partner and talked.)

Lori: I think she just needs a safe place to stay so it looks like a calm night I think I will head home with her.

Beth: Ok I think I can cover the shift on my own so have a good night.

(Lori still holding the girl shook he partners hand and decided to walk home since her and George place was not that far. When she got home she noticed George was up and then noticed the look on his face with the little girl.)

George: Well who is this little one?

Lori: I don't know but I was out with my partner and noticed her. She must have sensed I was no threat and went right into my arms.

George: Ok let's see if I can find some clean clothes for her while you get something for her to eat.

(George went back to go find some clothes while Lori got her something to eat. George came out with clean clothes and noticed her eating. Then George went over to them the little girl liked George too while Lori went to change out of her clothes. When Lori came back in she noticed George helped her change out in the clothes and then she fell asleep on George.)

Lori: George it looks like she likes you and it must have been a rough night for her.

George: I know and I don't want to move so I think I will stay here tonight.

Lori: You know what why don't we pull out the sofa bed and we can all sleep on it tonight. In the morning I will call Bruce and see what we can find out about her.

(George stood up with the little girl in his arms while Lori pulled out the bed got some sheets a pillows for all of them.)

They all got into the bed. The little girl was settled between George and Lori they watched her as she slept peacefully. Five minutes later George was out like a light. For Lori she could not sleep because it has been on interesting day. Finally she got up and headed out to the balcony thinking about the day events. So she was out there for a half an hour and fell asleep on one of the chairs.

The next morning in Metropolis and Gotham Lois woke up to find Clark had slept on the couch. George and the little girl found Lori asleep on the balcony. So Lois went over to Clark to apologize for what happened last night.

Lois: I sorry Clark and I know my cousin is a hard subject for you sometimes I wish she was still here too.

Clark: I know Lois and I know you did not mean any harm. It just I regret ever letting her slip through my fingers.

Lois: Why did you let it happen?

Clark: I let my obsession with Lana get in the way. I let fear rule me back then but I grown up and have a wonderful family now.

Lois: Well the past is the past and I going to head to work because unlike you it not my day off.

(Lois just gave him a kiss and headed out the door. Meanwhile an interesting scene was going on in Gotham.)

George: Lori I think you are going to be sore when you wake up.

Lori: Hum what oh sorry that I fell asleep out here.

George: It is ok and I know yesterday was a long day for you. Anyway I better get ready for work because unlike you I don't have the day off.

(Lori just gave him a kiss and the little girl shifted to Lori. Once George left for work she got both of them changed and headed over to Bruce's mansion. Once they made it to the mansion it was Alfred who answered and let them in.)

Alfred: Miss Lori what bring you here today?

Lori: Hey Alfred I need to talk to Bruce is he up?

Alfred: No but I think Miss Selina is up.

Lori: I guess I will just talk to her then.

(Alfred led them to the kitchen to find Selina eating a breakfast that was prepared. As soon as they made it through the door the little girl saw Selina and ran straight to her.)

Lori: I guess she knows you.  
Selina: Lori what are you doing with Cassandra Cain?

Lori: Thanks I needed to know the name did you say Cain as in David Cain's daughter.

Selina: Yes but I heard she ran away because her father trained her to be an assassin.

Lori: That explains why she can't talk?

Selina: Not just talk, but also read and write.

Lori: I found her on the street last night and cut my shift short because she just would not leave my side.

Selina: I guess she read your body language and sensed you were not a threat. What are you going to now that you have her?

Lori: She seems comfortable with George and me and so I guess she will stay at our place.

Selina: I cannot think of a better place than that for her. I happen to have clothes her size that you can take so she will have a change of clothes.

Lori: Thanks that will be great.

(Alfred brought the clothes in and then Lori and Cassie left. They headed back to Lori place at the clock tower and noticed they had a couple little guests.)

Lori: Clark what are you doing here?

Clark: I wanted to see how you are doing and introduce you to my son Jason. Anyway who do you have here?

Lori: Well why don't you two come in and we can talk. This is Cassandra Cain I found her last night on my shift. If you worried about yesterday it no problem we all have our off days.

Clark: Thanks.

(Clark and Jason followed Lori and Cassie in and Cassie just sat a played with Jason. While the adults talked and have a little fun.)

Clark and Lori talked for hours like they were old friends. They also noticed that Jason and Cassie seemed to get along well. So it was time for Clark and Jason to go so Lori and Cassie gave them a goodbye hugs. Finally Clark left with a smile on his face and said not to be a stranger if they ever made it to Metropolis. So Clark and Lori thought it was going to be the start of a new friendship that will change their lives forever.

* * *

**Here is the latest update and I hope you enjoy this update. Review. **


	23. Chapter 23

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 23

_Chapter 20: Old Friends Reunite_

Lori got the door unlocked and Clark made his way over. Also they noticed that Lex had but some guards to watch over them. So Lori and Clark closed the door and needed to figure out their next move. Clark made a comment that got Lori cracking up.

Clark: Well this is like the things we use to get into in high school.

Lori: Clark at least I was the injured not both of us. Although that does explains you getting all clumsy around Lana's necklace freshman year.

Clark: Yeah well my crush on her cost me your friendship.

Lori: Clark we will talk about this later but now we need to find a way out.

Clark: Wait I think I know where we are.

Lori: You know what this does look familiar no we are in the Luthor mansion in Smallville.

Clark: So there must be a secret escape way in this room despite the kryptonite.

Lori: Yeah he always did have a plan now we need to find it.

(Lori looked around the room keeping an eye on Clark because she knew that he was not doing well. Also despite her own pain she needed to get Clark out. So she finally found the escape hatch so she dragged Clark over because he passed out.)

Lori: Jeeze Clark come on you needed to wake up.

(Lori waited a bit but he did not get up. So she opened the hatch dragged him into the tunnel closing the hatch. Then got him far away and waited for him to wake up. Five minutes later, he woke up to find Lori almost past out from the pain in her shoulder.)

Clark: Chlo are you ok?

Lori: Hey it good to see you awake and as good as can be for being shot.

Clark: I have to ask has this happened before getting shot but enduring the pain.

Lori: Clark I am a cop and it has happened before. Also I am immortal so this hurts for a little while but then I am ok.

Clark: So you think you can get up?

Lori: Yes and let's get out of here.

(Clark helped Lori up and they headed through the tunnel.)

Half an hour later they made it out to find Lois waiting for them. Lois ran to Clark and then turned to her cousin not knowing what to say. Also Lois did not look good and passed out. So Lori told Clark to take her to the farm. Finally she said she be there as soon as she could but needed to take care of something first. So Clark was a little hesitant but he figured she was right so he left.

Lori watched Clark leave with her cousin hoping that Lois would be ok. So then she turned back to the mansion to face the man that destroyed her life. So she knocked out the guards and took their guns heading into the mansion. So making her way to see the fighting with Batman fighting Lex and Catwoman fighting Talia she was able to make it in not detected. Also she got some shots off making sure not to hit anyone just as warning someone else was in the room. Lex turned around to find who the new visitor in room.

Lex: Well Chloe I guess you found your way out. Not that I made it that hard because you were always resourceful.

Lori: Well Lex you could always predict what I could do but you couldn't predict me rebuilding my life under a new name.

Lex: I couldn't but I found out two years later where you were not making a move until you came to me.

Talia: Lori I was not behind your husband's killing it was Lex.

Lori: You me you sold me out to Lex but then I guess it what you do for anyone you are in love with.

Talia: I don't love him I love Bruce but he dump me for Selina.

Selina: I resent that you are going to pay.

(Lori just watched Selina walk Talia out. Then Lori turned back to Lex.)

Lex: Now that you found out I was behind your husband's murder what are you going to do shot me.

Lori: No I can never resort to that.

Lex: Off course Clark did not have the gut after the house exploded blaming for your death and I see your heart still lies with him.

Lori: Well I guess no matter what friends always find a way back together.

(Then Lori walks over knocking him out and then puts handcuffs on him. She tells Bruce and Selina to wait for the cops to pick the two because there is someplace she needs to be.)

Then Lori runs out of the mansion to find that Jason Kent is waiting for her. So she goes over to Jason and Jason takes her flying her to the Kent farm. Also on the way Lori had fallen asleep so once they get to the farm so Jason takes her into the house putting her on the couch. Finally Jason was joined by Martha, Clark, Lois, and Cassie waiting for Lori to finally wake up. So after a while Martha, Jason, and Cassie all went to sleep while Clark and Lois waited for her to wake up.

It was the next morning when Lori woke up to find that Clark and Lois had fallen asleep waiting for her. So she tried to mover her hands but could not move them. So she had no choice to wait and it was Clark who woke five minutes later. So he moved so they could talk and figure out what to do now.

Clark: Chloe you're up how are you feeling?

Lori: A little better than yesterday. I see my cousin still has not changed her sleeping habits.

Clark: Yeah once she out it hard to wake up. Anyway you want some coffee my mom made a fresh batch?

Lori: I could never resist your mother's coffee.

(Clark just got up and got the coffee. While Clark got the coffee finally Lois woke up to see her cousin awake.)

Lois: Hey Chloe how are you felling?

Lori: Better but it good to be back among the land of the living but how are you?

Lois: Chloe I am fine but why didn't you come to us sooner?

Lori: I could not risk Lex finding out that I have been alive all this time. A lot of good that did because Lex knew that Lori Lemaris was me all this time and had my husband killed no thanks to Talia.

(Clark finally came over with the mugs of coffee for Chloe and his wife. Then he spoke shocked form what he heard.)

Clark: Chloe did I just hear you say that Lex had George killed.

Lori: That you did and he pretty much confirmed it last night while I confronted him.

Lois: Sorry to hear that George was a good man.

Lori: I know and it did not help that Talia sold him out to her partner but that what I get for trusting someone I really did not know.

Clark: Don't think that way you could have not expected the outcome.

Lori: That just it I should have expected it after what happened with my deal with Lionel that got me in this mess in the first place. Anyway thanks for sending Jason back you guys raised a good kid.

Lois: Speaking of good kids you don't have a bad on yourself with Cassie.

Lori: Actually Clark and I don't have a bad one kid.

Clark: Chloe but how?

Lori: Clark one word Lex. I found her as Watchtower after the Doomsday incident and George and I could not have kids so I let George adopt her as her own.

Lois: How could you do that to Clark?

Lori: Number one I thought he was dead. Number two Clark and I were not talking at the time I supposedly died. Number three here full name is Lara Cassandra Lemaris.

Clark: Wait Lara is my biological mothers name how did you get that name?

Lori: Somehow I was guided to the Fortress of Solitude in the north when you died just before I found her. I met an image of your mother and your biological father who looks a lot like you.

(Just then that said daughter walked in.)

Cassie: Mom your awake?

Lori: Yes I am and glad to be I guess I better go change.

Cassie: I brought some of your clothes from the apartment so you can go clean up.

Lois: Wait Chloe we are not done with talking here.

Lori: Yes we are Lois but I figure Clark would like to get to know his daughter better.

(Lori finished her mug then went to get cleaned up leaving Clark and Lois speechless.)

Lois finally got up after Chloe left to go check on Jason. Leaving Clark with his daughter that was Power Girl but also looked so much like Chloe and him. So before he talked with her he wanted to do it in private. Finally they both got up and Clark changed into Superman and Cassie changed into Power Girl flying off to the fortress. So Lois and Jason came out to find that Clark and Cassie had left to talk in private.

Superman and Power Girl made it to the fortress but Clark wanted to talk to her before they went in. So standing outside the fortress Clark turned to Cassie to address her. When he turned toward his daughter he could not believe the look that she just gave him because it was just like Chloe.

Clark: You know when your mother gave me that look it meant I was in trouble with her.

Cassie: I know she used to give it to me when I was in trouble younger. Anyway Clark what are we doing here?

Clark: First off I wanted you to know part of your heritage. Second how are you taking the news that I am your biological father?  
Cassie: I really don't know how to take it because I was just filled in on this information two days ago. Not that I am honored to be your daughter but I did have a father and that was George Lemaris.

Clark: I understand and when I met my biological father I felt the same way you do about Jonathan Kent. Anyway I like you to meet the person you were named after my mother and your grandmother Lara-El.

(Clark guided Cassie into the fortress took out a crystal that presented an image of Lara.)

Lara (image): Kal-El my son what brings you to the fortress?

Kal-El: Mother I like you to meet my daughter Lara Cassandra Lemaris who is the daughter of Lori Lemaris otherwise once my best friend Chloe Sullivan.

Lara (image): Yes I remember meeting Lori Lemaris you two have a beautiful granddaughter. I must say Lara you are the spitting image of your mother and my son.

Cassie: Thank you Lara and now I see why my mother named me after you. Anyway your son took me here to get to know more about my heritage.

(Kal-El left them to talk while he went to talk to his father. Meanwhile back at the farm a cleaned up Lori went to join the others in the kitchen.)

Lori: Where are Clark and Cassie?  
Lois: Clark took her to the fortress.

Lori: It is good she gets to know more about her heritage.

Lois: Chloe I want to know what is up with you.

Lori: Lois I don't know ever since I moved back to Metropolis for a change I find out my cousin is dying. Then I find out Lex knew who I was all along and killed my husband. To top that all off my former best friend said he has loved me all along and I had to die for him to figure it out. It is just a lot to take in.

Lois: Chloe anyone would act that way after finding out all that is going on. Anyway I am just glad that I know you are alive.

(Finally Martha and Jason came to join them. Lori wanted to talk to Jason alone so Lois and Martha went to leave them alone.)

Lori: Jason I wanted to thank you coming to get me last night.

Jason: Your family and plus my parents would kill me if I did not go back for you. Anyway I probably never live it down from Cassie either.

Lori: Yeah I can see her tearing into you. Anyway I wanted to talk to you about Cassie because Cassie or Lara is your half sister.

Jason: I always wondered why we were so close. So I take it you are Chloe Sullivan my mother's cousin and former best friend of my father.

Lori: Yes I am but as for the later Lori is just as much a best friend to your father as Chloe was. I like to work on that relationship.

(Just then Clark and Cassie returned from the fortress. Clark went to change and wanted to talk to Lori alone. So they headed out to the loft in the barn to talk. Once they were in the loft it was like déjà vu for Lori.)

Lori: Clark even after all these year you have not changed the original fortress of solitude as I used to call it.

Clark: I had not changed a lot of things after I thought you were died. I never expected to see you in this place again.

Lori: Clark why do you blame yourself for what happened because it was not your fault?

Clark: Like I said I lost our friendship because of my obsession with Lana.

Lori: Clark that was not your fault that was more my fault because I care for you more than I know and made a mistake out of jealousy.

Clark: It still does not help but when I met you as Lori I felt closer to a friend I lost.

Lori: I know what you mean because you became the man I always believed you to be. Clark I forgiven everything of the past over the years but one think I ask of you is to get to know your daughter better.

Clark: I will. I want to give you something because I never got a chance when we were trying to rebuild our friendship.

(Clark turned around and gave Lori the letter. Lori did not open it just put it in her pocket.)

Finally they headed back into the farm house. Lori and Cassie stayed for a little while longer and then headed back to Metropolis. Also they knew that since Chloe came back from the dead she was going to be there for her cousin. Finally as for Lori and Clark friendship the bond had just gotten stronger but nowhere where it used to be. So life just took another drastic turn in the lives of four people who were brought together again.

* * *

**Here is the latest update and I hope you enjoy this update. Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 24

_Chapter 21: Daily Planet Maryland_

Chloe Sullivan was sitting at her desk in the Daily Planet but with the one hitch still writing under her cousin's name. Also that said cousin was driving her crazy with planning her wedding to Richard. So just the other day Diana Prince walked in on the planning session and her and Lois started talking now they are planning their weddings together. All of a sudden brought out of her thoughts when Clark walked in to greet her and ask her for a break.

Clark: Hey Chloe you ok?

Chloe: Between helping plan a wedding for my cousin and now on top of that an Amazon peachy.

Clark: I take it Diana caught you and Lois planning her wedding.

Chloe: That right and now they are planning their weddings together. Anyway what is up Clark?

Clark: I was wondering if we could take a break for a little while.

Chloe: It about lunch time I could use it you sure Perry won't mind us leaving early.

Clark: I already asked him and he said it was ok. Besides we are his two best reporters how could he say no.

Chloe: You got a point there let me finish up this last sentence and we can go.

(Clark waited for Chloe to finish up the sentence then they headed out. Clark took them in alley and then he put a blindfold on her picking her up and flying to the farm. When they made it to the farm he took off the blindfold.)

Chloe: Clark what are we doing at your parents farm for lunch?

Clark: I guess you have to find out.

Chloe: You know how skeptical of surprises I am.

Clark: Trust me this is a good surprise.

(Clark then took Chloe's hand walking into the house. They found Martha and Jonathan preparing the lunch so they went to join them.)

Martha: Hey Chloe how is it going been a long time seeing you?

Chloe: Let's just say planning my cousin wedding and then Diana walking into the planning now I helping planning both weddings.

Martha: A superhero wedding along with a regular wedding must be driving you crazy.

Clark: Well she is the queen of multi tasking. Anyway we just wanted to stop by for a homemade lunch because this week has been driving us crazy.

Martha: Well you two are just in time.

(Martha brought the roles over and they all sat at the table for lunch. Also they shared stories and had a good time. Then Clark helped his mother clean up and then they went into the living room.)

Clark: Well Chloe remember that surprise I mentioned.

Chloe: I was wondering about that.

Clark: Well I have been thinking about this a long time and wanted to do in front of people we both love.

Chloe: Are you about to do what I think you are going to do.

(Clark got sown on one knee holding the ring out for Chloe.)

Clark: Chloe I know that I proposed to your cousin but somewhere in my heart I did know it wasn't right. Ever since you came into my life it has been one adventure after another and I loved it. You love me for everything I am and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Chloe will you marry me?

Chloe: Yes Clark Kent I will marry you.

(Clark out the ring on and gave her a kiss. Jonathan and Martha congratulated them before they left.)

They left the farm flying back to Metropolis. So when they got back to the Daily Planet they both had smiles on their faces. Also waiting at Chloe desk was Lois who noticed the mood and took her away. So they made it into a conference room and Lois noticed the ring. Finally naturally Chloe told Lois that Clark proposed over lunch and she said yes. So now it looks like there are three weddings to plan.

That night at the Justice League meeting things got a little out of hand. Mostly due to the fact that earlier they were exposed to red kryptonite again and it took Diana and Dinah to pry them apart. When Raya and Kal-El sweated out the red kryptonite but they were not happy. So they told the rest of the heroes what was going on.

Raya: You know guys it would have been ok if you let us continue.

Diana: Why?

Raya: Because Kal-El and I are engaged to be married.

Bruce: When did this happen, not that I not happy about it?

Kal-El: Well Clark Kent proposed to Chloe Sullivan at lunch today at the farm in Smallville.

Dinah: Well that is great news but you two are dangerous on red kryptonite.

Raya: I know and Kal-El and I need to get a handle on it. Anyway we just been stressed out a lot lately and the heroes don't need to be poisoned.

Diana: I know and sorry for things getting a little out of hand. Anyway we better figure out who is behind this.

Bruce: Oracle beat you two it because it is Mercy Grave working with Morgan Edge and intergang.

Dinah: That is just great but Oliver and I got some Intel with the international league saying that Ra's Al Ghul organization is in on it.

Bruce: That mean Talia is behind it too but we don't have to worry about it because Talia is in jail.

Raya: That right after what happened but that doesn't mean there a bigger plans.

Kal-El: Raya is right so let's get to work.

(The league got to work for the plan.)

Ten minutes later they had a plan. So they went to the warehouse to find the instigators. Also when they got there they noticed something was off so they check it out. So they found that Mercy had gotten there first and raided the warehouse. Finally they looked over the dead bodies realizing that it was Morgan Edge's men. So they did nothing just went hot on the trail of Mercy Graves.

It was a long night when the Justice League finished trailing Mercy. Once they got back to the Watchtower everybody was exhausted so none of them went home. The next morning all the heroes got up and went their separate ways. All except Diana, Bruce, Chloe, and Clark who wanted to spend some time together. Also Diana needed to talk to Chloe about the wedding and also about Lois. So they left to talk while Bruce and Clark talked about business.

Diana: Ok Chloe we need to talk.

Chloe: I know Diana and I think I know what it is about?

Diana: Your cousin is driving me crazy with all the wedding planning.

Chloe: Do you think I have it any better. Between being hoodwinked into helping her plan hers and now I engaged I am in a lot of trouble.

Diana: I feel you it hard to say no to Lois and I not even family. Anyway I just wanted to ask you a favor.

Chloe: What favor?

Diana: Well I need you to cover for me at the next wedding planning session because I have to go to Themyscira.

Chloe: No problem Diana it gives us time to start planning Clark's and I wedding.

Diana: Thanks and congratulations. Let's see what our fiancés are up to.

(They went back into the kitchen to find that Bruce and Clark were having a fun time. So they went to join them for breakfast.)

Clark: Looks like the women we love are back.

Bruce: Yeah and I take it Diana asked you Chloe.

Chloe: Yes she did and it no problem besides it give me time to start planning my wedding to Clark.

Clark: I know and I can't wait. I take it Bruce you are going with Diana to meet her mother?

Bruce: Yes I am but I am a little nervous.

Chloe: I am sure you have nothing to worry about.

Diana: She is right my mother and sisters will love you just like I do.

Clark: I think that is our cue to go. Thanks for the breakfast but we need to head to work.

(Clark and Chloe gave them hugs and handshakes heading back to the Daily Planet.)

Bruce and Diana just watched them go. Then they spent more time together before they went to Themyscira. As for Clark and Chloe they decided to spend a little more time together before they made it back to Daily Planet. Finally they headed back to his place to take time getting ready and enjoying the day. So they made it to work not until after lunch but Perry had no problem with it.

Later that day Lois and Chloe went out on the wedding planning session. At first Lois was not happy because Diana didn't show but Chloe explained to her what was going on. So it was an evening of planning and cousin bonding time for the two.

Lois: Chloe I understand why Diana didn't want to come but why did she ask you to tell me?

Chloe: Because I guess it was a last minute decision. Plus it was probably at Bruce's requests.

Lois: That explains it if Bruce is involved. Anyway I know you just got engaged yesterday but have you thought what you wanted to do for the wedding?

Chloe: Are you kidding remember when we were little and had that scrapbook?

Lois: No you don't still have that do you?

Chloe: Yes I do and let's go see what in it.

(Chloe helped Lois from the couch and they headed to the room to get the scrapbook.)

Lois: We were crazy and knew what we wanted.

Chloe: I know but now I don't know if I want a big wedding like I use to.

Lois: Why?

Chloe: Well I will have two ceremonies because of the Kryptonian ceremony and it just seems I just want it small.

Lois: I understand where you coming from because when I thought I was going to marry Clark it was the same thing. Anyway I stand by you no matter what you decide.

Chloe: I knew you understand but I still like to keep some of the elements I planned when I was little in it. Also I was thinking of asking your father to walk me down the aisle.

Lois: I am sure he would love to help you out. Speaking of which he is coming to town tomorrow so you can ask him then and that part is all set.

Chloe: Great I love to see him. Anyway let's get back to planning.

(Lois and Chloe planned some more for the whole night.)

After a while Clark and Richard came home to see them asleep on the couch. So they did not have the heart wake them up so they cleaned up and then joined their fiancées. Finally Clark and Richard put their arms around the sleeping cousin and then fell instantly asleep. So the next morning the cousins noticed that their Clark and Richard were with them and kissed them closing their eyes again.

* * *

**Here is the latest update and I hope you enjoy this update. Review.**


	25. Chapter 25

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 25

_Chapter 22: Metropolis, Kansas_

Lori and Cassie made it back to the apartment three and half hours later. Lori opened the door and Cassie went to get something to eat. Lori just looked in her pocket at the letter Clark had given her but was still hesitant to open it. All of a sudden Cassie her daughter comes back into the room warning her to come see what has happened.

Cassie: Mom it Cass Cain-Wayne and it looks like she pretty badly injured.

(Lori just put the letter down on the coffee table and ran to see what was going on. Lori opens the door to the girl who was like a daughter to her.)

Lori: Cass honey what happened?

Cass: Bruce, Selina dead.

Lori: What…how?

Cass: Talia shot them right with me by their side. After they were shot thug attack me.

Lori: Lara I want you to call your father while I heal her.

(Lara just left the room while Lori healed Cass. Ten minutes later Clark opened the door to find the two talking.)

Clark: Chloe what is going on?

Cass: Lori why did he call you another name?

Lori: Cass my real name is Chloe Sullivan but that is another story. Now can you tell Clark what you just told me?

Cass: Bruce and Selina were shot in front of me?

Clark: What but we just saw them last night.

Lori: Talia retaliated by targeting them to get to me for betraying her in the intergang case.

Clark: What are you going to do?

Lori: Well I don't think it is safe for any of us to stay here we someplace that Talia cannot get to us.

Clark: Chloe I know that look and I am sure that mom will love the company on the farm. Also Lois and I are staying there because the cancer has gotten worse.

Lori: Thanks Clark and I was wondering about that after the incident last night.

(Lori turned them and told them to pack a bag of their things. Once Lori ushered Clark out the door they went to her room so she could pack.)

Clark: Chloe I know what you are thinking don't blame yourself for this.

Lori: Clark how can I not. This all came from one little mistake that I trusted Lionel Luthor and now my whole family and friends are paying for this. I just don't know what to do anymore.

Clark: Chloe the person I was back then took you for granted. I say this because I read the letter.

Lori: What do you mean you read the letter?

Clark: The one you wrote saying, '_I am girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend.'_

Lori: I threw that away after I read it to you when you were really sick. You said, 'Lana' as a response so I figured you thought I was Lana.

Clark: Chloe I did not think that Lana was the last person I saw before I fell sick. How I read it Lana gave it to me.

Lori: She must of saw the letter in the trash in the Torch and kept it. Part of me is glad she did but part of me is suspicious why she did it.

Clark: That is water under the bridge we can't change the past but look toward the future.

Lori: Right but how did she end up with Pete of all people?

(Just then the girls entered saying ready to go.)

Lori: Ok, we will be out in a few minutes.

Clark: Hey Lara why don't you two go ahead and we will catch up. Lara you remember the way right?

Cassie: That I do and see you two in a bit.

(The girls left and left them alone.)

Lori: Clark why did you tell them to go ahead?

Clark: Chloe to answer your question. She and Pete ended up together in college at Met U.

Lori: That makes sense but I thought you and her would date in college?

Clark: To tell you the truth I dated Lois in college.

Lori: Really that new for Lois then again she is full of surprises. Let's get going before it gets to dark.

(Lori and Clark headed out the door of her room and Clark waited until Lori locked up. Finally he took her in his arms and they headed off.)

It was ten minutes later that Clark and Lori were back at the farm. Lori comes in to find that Martha had made dinner and the girls were already eating. Clark and Lori told them what was going on and then they headed out. Finally Lori went to change into her Watchtower uniform. Then Clark picked her up and they headed to Watchtower.

When Lori and Clark made it to the Watchtower they found J'onn Jones and Diana prince waiting for them. They all headed into the conference room to talk. It was Diana was the first to speak.

Diana: Ok Lori what do you and Kal need to talk to us about?

Lori: First off Diana it is ok to call me Chloe in front of him now.

Kal-El: Diana you knew and never told me.

Diana: It was not my secret to tell Kal and I stumbled upon it by accident.

Lori: Clark I swore her to secrecy when she first found out. Anyway the reason we called you two here is because Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle-Wayne have been killed.

J'onn: Ok how this happen?

Kal-El: It all started yesterday when I found out she was Chloe. Lex and Talia planed an attack to lure Chloe out of the shadows.

Lori: It all started with the case I was working on about intergang. Anyway I come home to find Cassandra in my place with injuries I healed her but she pretty shaken up.

Diana: Chloe do you know what their next move is yet?

Lori: No it is just Talia Lex has was arrested last night but Talia got away.

Kal-El: So we just wanted to warn you two to keep a heads up and let us know about anything suspicious.

Diana: Where will we be getting a hold of you?

Lori: The Kent farm that where will be staying until this clears up.

(They said their goodbyes and headed back to the farm.)

Once back at the farm they got changed and went out to the barn. Clark wanted to talk more with Chloe to clear things up. Finally they were back they had some more peace to talk. So here they were at a loss for words.

Meanwhile back in the house Jason, Cass, and Lara were all sitting around talking in Jason's room about things. Jason was just happy to see the Cass was ok. Also he noticed that his sister seemed a little distant with all that is going on.

Jason: Lara I know with all that is going on that it must be hard to take in.

Lara: Listen to find out I am your sister was not a total shock I did have my suspicions. The person I am more worried about is mom this has to be a lot to take for her.

Jason: I know I had my suspicions too but she is partly a Lane. According to my mother your mom and my mom were close. It just my dad I am worried about.

Lara: I guess we will find out when the time is right. Cass are you sure you ok after what has happened?

Cass: Yes but what is going on?

Lara: Well it seems that my mom had a whole different life before we met her. It seems that she has a connection that stems back from high school. That is all I know. As you witness here it seems that Clark is my biological father and Chloe is my mother the woman we know as Lori. This was thanks to Lex Luthor.

Cass: At least your biological parents are not killers. My dad is in jail and my mom is a killer. If it was not for your mom and people like the Wayne I do not know where I would be.

Jason: Cass this is just another day in the life with the Kent's and Lane's. Anyway I better leave you two before grandma gets on my case.

Cass: Thanks Jason and see you in the morning.

(Cass just gave Jason a kiss as he headed out and then looked at Lara to explain.)

Cass: I guess you are wondering what that is all about?

Lara: Yeah last I heard he was dating Donna.

Cass: Well he was until two weeks ago when he caught Donna cheating on him with Connor Hawk Queen. Apparently she had been with Connor for some time and I noticed that he was hurt so we talked for a while. The next day he broke up with Donna and we been dating in secret for a couple a weeks now.

Lara: So I take it I am first to know.

Cass: Yes but we want to give more time before the others know.

Lara: Well I understand and will not tell. Anyway it about time that you two got together because I never saw what he saw in Donna.

Cass: Me too it helps that we been friends for a long time. Anyway I am pretty beat so goodnight Lara.

Lara: Goodnight.

(They hit the pillows and they were out for the night.)

Ten minutes later Lara was still up pondering what had happened during the day. So she finally went to sleep but ended up floating above the bed. Finally it was late at night and she realized that she was floating but did not care. So in the morning she have to find out how her mother is doing.

Back in the loft in the barn Clark and Chloe were still talking. They had not finished their conversation at the apartment so Clark figured they could finish here. Both did not have a lot to say. So Chloe figure talk about Lois what is the plan.

Chloe: Clark I meant what I said that I will be here for Lois.

Clark: I know you will. What about us is there any chance that we can mend our friendship?

Chloe: Clark we can but I still need time. I just feel with everything that has come to light I just need time to process.

Clark: I understand and I will not push. Just know that I am here if you and the girls need anything. I better go check on Lois and see how she is feeling.

(Clark got up giving her a hug and then headed back to the house. Once Clark left Chloe had time to open the letter that Clark gave her earlier.)

_--Chloe,_

_I know that this comes a little late heck a lot late because you are dead but I wanted to let you know that I love you and always have. I am saying this not because you are dead and it too late but because it is true. The reason I never pursued it because I had more to lose with you but in keeping it secret I hurt you more. I never wanted to leave you at the Spring Formal but I had to save Lana. In closing I heard you that day and I am sorry I just wish you were here so I can say all this face to face._

_Clark--_

(Chloe closed the letter not knowing what to say. Few minutes later she got up and headed into guest room.)

She hit the bed and was instantly out. So she slept the first goodnight sleep she had in ages. The next morning she got up and changed for a run before getting some breakfast. Finally when she made it back in from the run Martha was in the kitchen having some coffee ready for her. So Lois gave her some grief because she thought she never see the day that Chloe went for a run before coffee.

* * *

**So here is a new chapter to this story. Sorry for the wait had a little writers block and also school got into the way. The next chapter will be a while coming but please enjoy the new edition to the story. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 25

_Chapter 23: Flashback Life Changes_

Lori Lemaris did not know why she felt the compulsion to start running she just did. A lot had happened in the past few months like Cassandra Cain going to live with Bruce Wayne. So her husband George Lemaris got a promotion on the force so he was out of town more often. Today happened to be one of those days so she decided to occupy her time by started to run to keep in shape for her job and her hero duties. She grabbed her IPOD nano she headed out the door for a nice run. She comes back half an hour later to find that Clark Kent in Superman glory was waiting for her.

Lori: Kal-El what is it?

Kal-El: I just wanted to warn you at the meeting tonight with the Justice League we have a new member.

Lori: So Diana decided to join.

Kal-El: Yes she did but I watch out for her temper.

Lori: Hey if I can handle tempers from the men on the team I can handle her. Anyway I sense there is another reason you came by.

Kal-El: I just wanted to see how you are doing with Cassie gone?

Lori: As well as can be expected. Look I have the day off so if you want to change and hang out meaning that you have the day off I appreciate the company.

Kal-El: Sure Clark does have the day off so it will be fun just let me call Lois. I do that while you take a shower and change.

Lori: Thanks oh and can you put some coffee on I am going to need that.

(Lori headed to her room and got ready for the shower. Clark called Lois and let her know that he with Lori hanging out. Half an hour later Lori had changed and went to join Clark who was waiting with coffee.)

Lori: So what did your wife say when you told her?

Clark: Actually she happy about it we are not exactly on speaking terms right now.

Lori: What why?

Clark: Same old fight we have around this time of year about her dead cousin and my dead best friend.

Lori: What so special about this day that makes you think of her?

Clark: This time of year is around her birthday and we remember her in different ways. It is better if we spend some time apart.

Lori: I understand. What do you want to do today?

(Clark didn't say anything letting Lori just take the day over. They had fun hanging out as friends and getting to know each other better.)

That evening Clark finally headed back home in a better mood. Lori enter her apartment to see George who came back early. So she broke down in his arms thinking off her old life as Chloe Sullivan. Finally she thought that she is going to have to tell Clark soon who she really was. So she got the courage only to find out that night he had been killed by the hands of Doomsday and died in Lois's arms.

A month after the death of Superman the heroes were gathered in the conference room of the Watchtower. Lori thought it was kind of ironic that they named their headquarters after her codename Watchtower. So it was Lori who called the meeting at headquarters for two reasons: one they got some new Intel on what happen with Superman's death, and the other was that the Justice League had been in flux since Superman's death.

Lori: Ok I know we have been at a loss since Kal-El's death but a new development in the case has come to my attention.

Diana: What is the new development?

Lori: As you know in my civilian identity I am a cop and ran across a file that was on David Cain.

Bruce: Isn't that Cassie's father but what does he have to do with this?

Lori: It seems that David Cain has another partner that we were not aware of.

Oliver: Don't tell me it is Lex Luthor.

Lori: It is and Lex seems to be up to his old tricks again.

Diana: What would that be?

Lori: Right she doesn't know about Lex and Kal-El's history.

Dinah: We all don't know much about their history. What how would you know more about their history?

Lori: Because I am not who you think I am. My real name is Chloe Sullivan.

Diana: What I thought she is dead.

Lori: She is in name and I had to hide my identity because I got mixed up with Lex's father Lionel because of jealousy.

Oliver: Right Lois told me when we were dating that you her cousin was friends with Clark as teenagers.

Lori: Did my cousin tell you about the crush I had on him?

Oliver: No not is much detail but she did mention that every time this time this year that they greave in their own way.

Lori: Right Chloe's birthday. You must not tell anyone that I am Chloe Sullivan we all be in jeopardy. Anyway back to the point Clark and Lex met in the teenage years and Clark saved Lex's life. They formed a friendship but Lex had a hidden agenda.

Diana: The fact that he is an alien is it.

Lori: Yep since Clark and I were friends I still did not trust Lex back then but gave him the benefit of the doubt. Anyway I guess after my supposed death they became enemies.

Bruce: I still don't understand what it has to do with now.

Lori: Lex back then in order to find out about Clark was experimenting on people that got infected by the meteor shower that brought Clark here.

Dinah: That means Lex is still at it.

Oliver: Now I see the reason that Lois went into investigative journalism.

Lori: Where did you think she learned all the tricks from her cousin Chloe Sullivan?

Bruce: Ok what about David Cain?

Lori: Bruce he escaped and is on the run. I believe Lex is hiding him and they are going to make their move tonight.

Oliver: What do you want us to do?

Lori: Get to them before anything happens.

Diana: Lori was talking about attacking his lab in Metropolis that harbored Doomsday.

Oliver: The creature that killed Superman he had something to do with it.

Lori: Yes he did and that why I want to make a move tonight. Doing this even though it might be the last time the league works together.

(They all put aside their differences and got to work on a plan.)

Half an hour later they were ready and made their move. They all got to the warehouse but something was off because the Metropolis warehouse was not in Metropolis but in Smallville. So the still went forward with the plan splitting up in teams. Finally the teams of Watchtower and Wonder Woman, and Bruce and Oliver, Black Canary stayed at the Watchtower because of pregnancy and to keep in contact with Oracle. So the female heroes went one direction while the male heroes went another direction.

While Watchtower and Wonder Woman were searching through the rooms Wonder Woman wanted to know more about her. So Diana stopped in the middle of the hallway because she thought she heard something. Lori stopped and heard the same thing.

Lori: Diana are you hearing crying like I am?

Diana: I am but where is it coming from?

Lori: Sounds like over there.

(Diana and Lori headed that direction. Lori opened the door to see a little girl no more than five on the floor holding her knees crying. Diana walks over to the girl trying to calm her and it did not work. So, Lori goes over to calm the little girl by wrapping her arms around the child.)

Lori: Hey we are not here to hurt you we are here to help.

Little Girl: Wait you are the people that my daddy says are bad.

Lori: No honey we are not we are here to help and not hurt you.

(The little girl looks up and Lori notices that her eyes are like hers but had Clark's features also.)

Lori: Diana can you come here for a minute. Do you see what I see?

Diana: Lori those eyes are your but she has Kal's looks also.

Lori: I know we need to get her out of here before Lex catches on.

Diana: I don't know if she will come with us she seems a little hesitant.

Little Girl: I will come I don't like daddy anyway.

Lori: Ok that proves that she has my DNA with that attitude. Come on.

(Lori stood up and the little girl took her hand. Diana checked if the coast was clear it was. Lori picked her up and then they ran out.)

Lori: Diana can you contact Green Arrow and Batman see their status. I am going to take this little girl back to the Watchtower.

Diana: Ok you be safe with her and see you when we are done.

(Lori thanked Diana and the little girl fell asleep on the way back. Once Lori made it back Dinah noticed the little girl in her arms wondering what is going on.)

Dinah: Lori who is this little girl?

Lori: I don't know her name but Lex created her.

Dinah: That means she had Lex's DNA.

Lori: I don't think so because looking at her features she has my DNA.

Dinah: Who is the other DNA?

Lori: The other is Clark's DNA. I am going to put her in the guest room to sleep and come back.

(Lori walked over to the guest room to the put the girl down. After putting girl in bed she headed back to join Dinah and see how the others are doing.)

Dinah: She asleep?

Lori: Yes she is because I think she had a long day. How are the others doing?

Dinah: They planted the explosives and on their way back looks like there was no trouble.

Lori: I know it almost seemed too easy. Anyway we got the little girl to worry about.

Dinah: What are you going to do?  
Lori: I am her mother so it only natural I will take care of her. As for Clark I will tell him if he turns out to be alive.

(Just then the other heroes came in and then they split leaving. Lori stayed in the Watchtower watching over the little girl.)

Lori went back to the guest room and fell asleep in the same bed as the little girl. The little girl looked so peaceful while sleeping. The fact the little girl was willing to go with Lori had Lori wondering what Lex had planned but for now the two were peaceful in sleep. Finally Lori got into a deep sleep dreaming of her as Chloe and fun times she had with Clark. So the next morning Lori opened her eyes to see the little staring at her so they talked.

It was two hours later that Lori and little girl made it back to Gotham. When Lori opened the door George was waiting for them. George had some fresh cloths for the little girl and Lori went to help her change. Once they were ready the little girl sat between Lori and George so they all could talk on what they are going to do.

George: Lori what are we going to do with her?

Lori: I was thinking that we raise her since I am her mother.

George: I was thinking the same thing but what is her name?

Little Girl: I don't have one Lex never gave me one.

Lori: We will have to get you one but first I need to take you someplace.

George: Are you sure you want to do this?

Lori: She got to know about her biological father's heritage and if she gained his powers.

George: Lori, how do you Superman is her father?

Lori: I just know and it only makes sense. Besides we need to know how to handle her if she gains his powers. Superman is dead and she needs to carry on his legacy.

(Lori picked up the little girl to get ready for the trip to the Arctic. Lori drove her to the Smallville caves and she remember where Clark had told her a key was hidden she put it in and they were transported to the fortress. The fortress was beautiful when they went in and then they were greeted by a voice.)

Jor-El (AI): I am the father of Kal-El and why do you come here?

Lori: Jor-El I presume my name is Lori Lemaris but I was a friend of your sons back in the day. My real name is Chloe Sullivan and I come here on behalf of your granddaughter.

Jor-El (AI): Granddaughter how?

Lori: The little girl in my arms was created by his enemy Lex Luthor mixing my DNA with your son's DNA and it produced her. Since she is half kryptonian I was wondering if she will gain his powers.

Jor-El (AI): Ok I will scan her. I also want to scan you because I checked human DNA with our DNA and they are not compatible.

Lori: But what about Jason your grandson?

Jor-El (AI): Kal-El gave up his powers when Jason was conceived.

Lori: Oh ok you can scan me but I must warn you I have a power because of being infected by radioactive pieces of your planet.

Jor-El (AI): Very well Lori step with her into the field and I can scan you both.

(Lori stepped with the little girl in the field and they were scanned. A while later, the field disappeared Lori stepped out and Lori noticed another figure standing by Jor-El side.)

Lori: Ok Jor-El what is going on?

Jor-El (image): I put myself and my wife Lara image before you because it is true she is our granddaughter.

Lara (image): I am Kal-El's mother Lara and you Lori or I should say Chloe Sullivan are my sons soulmate.

Lori: What how we are not even together?

Lara: (image): You are not together now and I know it seems he is dead but he will come back. Chloe because of your power your life span is that off our sons.

Lori: You mean that I am semi immortal.

Lara (image): A kryptonian lifespan under your yellow sun means that you will live for centuries. That does not mean you two will have other loves but they are just a test until the time is right for you unite. The development with our granddaughter has brought a complication we had not predicted.

Lori: What do you mean?

Jor-El (image): With the death of our son it left a void with the house of El. Not that we are discounting our grandson he is of the house of El but our granddaughter holds a greater destiny.

Lara (image): Chloe she is the key of uniting you two in the future forming a bond stronger than both you two can imagine. Now I understand that you and Clark are both happily married to wonderful people but the time will come when they die that when you two get together,

Lori: Don't discount Lois she is my cousin by the way and I understand what you are saying but I need to understand how to take care of our daughter while she is developing these powers.

Jor-El (image): We did not know that Lois was your cousin and she is an amazing woman in her own right. As for taking care of our granddaughter you learn as she grows because your power is changing too.

Lara (image): Does our granddaughter have a name?

Lori: No she does not but I think I have one in mind what do you think of Lara Cassandra Sullivan Kent?

Little Girl: I like it but what about the last two names?

Lori: That way you have your mother's last name and father's last name but we get back you going to have to take Lemaris until the time is right ok.

Lara: I understand.

Jor-El and Lara (images): Welcome to the house of El Lara Cassandra Sullivan Kent as for the kryptonian name welcome Lara-El.

Lara: Thank you Grandma and Grandpa.

Lori: Thank you Jor-El and Lara.

Lara (image): Your welcome Chloe and welcome to your destiny.

(Lori picked up Lara and they headed out of the cave.)

Making it to the car they headed back to Gotham. Once back George was waiting and she told him what was going on. So they headed out to get a birth certificate in order. Finally Bruce helped them out with guardian legal matters. So after all things were worked out they started their little family but Lori did not know what to do if Clark turned out alive.

* * *

**Here is a new exciting chapter and probably the last flashback in this matter. Please review and enjoy.**


	27. Chapter 27

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 27

_Chapter 24: Kent Farm Smallville, Kansas_

Part A

It has been a month since Lori Lemaris (Chloe Sullivan), Lara Sullivan Kent, and Cassandra Cain had moved into the farm. So Lori had promised she be around more for Lois since she is in the last stage of cancer. Another thing is that Lori went back to writing her latest novel so she took some time off from the force because the intergang case was over. The league had finally caught Talia and she was put into jail for the murders of Bruce and Selina. So Cassie moved back in with Lori, and Lara. Here they were on the Kent Farm. Right now Lori was taking a shower and Clark had just gotten in to the other shower. Morning routines were going well until now. So Lori was a little perturbed and did something about it.

Lori: (Screamed) Kent that is cold!

(Clark heard her scream and knew he was in trouble. Next thing he knew the door is flung open.)

Clark: (Shocked) Chlo what are you doing?

Lori: I know you can't feel this but still you deserve it.

(Chloe dumps cold water onto he in the shower and then heads out in a bathroom to get dressed. Then she heads down stairs to the kitchen to join Martha and Lois.)

Lori: Lois did he ever do that to you

Lois: Once cuz and it was not pretty afterwards.

Lori: He just lucky I was almost done. Anyway have you heard from the kids at all during this latest mission?

Lois: No I have not and I am getting worried about it?

Martha: I know but I sure they are fine since there is two Kents with them.

Lori: Hum but it does not mean I am not worried.

(Just then Clark had come in to join them.)

Clark: Sorry about that Chlo I thought you were done.

Lori: No problem I was almost done anyway it just I seem a little off worrying about the kids.

Clark: I know something does not seem right I guess we just have to wait and see.

Martha: Well breakfast is ready.

(They all sat down at the table to eat.)

Half an hour later, Clark got his usual distant look when he heard trouble then he looked toward Chloe. Chloe did not need to say anything that look said it all. So they got up and Clark changed into Superman and then waited for Lori to change. Finally Lori came out changed and then picked her up they went out the door. So five minutes later they arrived at the Watchtower while the others heroes waited for them.

All the heroes gathered into the conference room at Watchtower to talk. Superman and Watchtower were pacing the room until someone talked. So it was Diana who spoke up because they were still dealing with the loss of Batman and Catwoman.

Diana: We got some news on the Teen Titans situation.

Lori: What is the news?

Diana: I know we have been all worried about the kids by not hearing from them but we have. Chloe and Kal it was Jason and Lara that we heard from and Cassie was killed.

Lori: You mean Batgirl is dead. How?

Diana: Damian, Talia and Bruce's son. Obviously someone Talia had the backup plan wiping out the Waynes.

Lori: Obviously to wipe out the Waynes the Kents are next and who is associated with them. Or I could be off but I feel eliminate the non powered then go for the powered.

Kal-El: Chloe has a point because she worked with Lex so she knows our weakness that just me, Jason, and Lara. One thing that concerns me is what do they got against Chloe.

Lori: It all tied to intergang and I must have done something that really pissed them off.

(Lori turns to Clark and can read his expression know what he is thinking.)

Lori: Yes Clark I may have changed my name but I still get into the trouble that I did in high school.

Kal-El: Chloe Sullivan ever the investigative reporter or I should say Lori Lemaris. I know the first time I saw you in action I should have put the pieces together long time ago. Anyway now, that you are back in my life that is not happening again.

Lori: I know but we need focus on the kids right now. Diana what should we do?

Hal: I don't know Jason wanted us to wait if they needed anymore help. I think he called to warn us to get a hold of you two so you don't worry.

Diana: Hal is right but we needed to wait for the call here.

(Just then the call came in Clark and Chloe rushed over to hear what is going on.)

Jason: Wonder Woman and Green Lantern are you there?

Hal: Superboy this is Green Latern we are here and also Superman and Watchtower are here.

Jason: Great we need the Leagues help so make it here as fast as you can.

Lori: We are on our way?

(Lori turned to Clark.)

Lori: Since I am the only one that can't fly Clark time for the Superman Express.

Diana and Hal: (Laughing) That is great reaction.

Kal-El: (Smiling) that's what I imagined you would say if I told you my secret back then. We gotta go so ready.

(Lori just nodded and Clark picked her up in his arms. So they flew off in a blur.)

They made it to the destination in no time and saw the destruction. Superman put Watchtower down and she ran to Jason and Lara who had Cassie's body safe. Finally the other heroes went to fight the villains. So Superboy, Power Girl, and Watchtower watched everyone else fight while they stayed out of danger.

An hour later and the situation was not getting better. So Watchtower thought something was off. Superboy caught the look and then asked what is going on.

Jason: Watchtower what going on?

Lori: Superboy I don't think these villains are human in fact I think they are Cyborg.

Jason: You mean like our Cyborg.

Lori: Not quite this time I just think they are the robotics so I say robots. Superboy can you scan them and check it out?

(Superboy just did as she asked and confirmed her suspicions.)

Jason: Watchtower you are right but I think they have a failsafe.

Lori: What is the failsafe?

Jason: In the robots Superman is fighting there is a lead box incasing something.

Lori: So I take it that it must be protecting the kryptonite. So Superboy and Power Girl stay here while I make it over to Superman.

(Watchtower left Superboy and Power Girl to watch over Batgirl's body. In a matter of seconds she made it over to Superman and the two robots.)

Lori: Superman there is a failsafe in these robots.

Kal-El: What they are robots and what failsafe?

Lori: Yes something did not seem right so I had Superboy scan them he came across the failsafe. The failsafe is a lead box containing kryptonite because it the only thing I can deduce from it.

Kal-El: Watchtower there is one thing I left out and kryptonite does not affect me like it used too. It seems that the more I am in the yellow sun I build antibodies in my system that builds a resistance to kryptonite.

Lori: Superman when we get out of this I want more of an explanation. Keep them distracted I think I can deactivate them with the off switch.  
(Superman did as Watchtower said and Watchtower deactivated them. Then she told Diana and Hal to deactivate the others. So when all was clear they headed back to the kids and then headed to the Watchtower. Once in the Watchtower there was a briefing.)

Kal-El: Jason what exactly happened on this mission?

Jason: Dad we got there and it was like the robots were waiting for us. They killed Cassie instantly and then went after the others but left me and Lara alone.

Lori: Why would they leave you alone?

Lara: To save the most powerful ones for last but I sense that their mission was just to capture us and take us to Alexander Luthor Jr.

Kal-El: Lex and Lana son is involved in this?  
Lori: Wait I thought Lana was married to Pete?

Kal-El: She is now but a long time ago she was married to Lex.

Lori: How could she and let alone have a son.

Kal-El: She did it to protect me and my secret from Lionel.

Lori: Seduced by Lionel I know that all too well but how did Lana son with Lex turn out like him?

Jason: Because when he was two Lana was forced out of his life and Lex won custody. Ever since then Lana has been trying to form a relationship with him but he been resistant because of his father.

Lori: That does not explain why he sent out the robots?

Lara: To get our attention so we can contact his mother.

(Just then there was a knock on the door and Diana answered letting him in.)

Alex: Listen I am sorry for the trouble but I needed to get to someone who knows her.

Jason: That stunt ended up killing my girlfriend.

Alex: I know and I am sorry I never meant to hurt anyone but I might have set the calibration a little too high. I know there is nothing I can do to make up for this but I need to talk to Lana.

Jason: Why should we help you after this stunt?

Lori: Jason shut up will you it hard to break out of the Luthor's manipulation game. You stay here while Alex and I talk.

(Lori guided him out of the room and then they sat down to talk.)

Alex: Thank you Lori.

Lori: No problem but why don't you call me Chloe and I been in the same boat with the Luthor's for a while.

Alex: Did you just say Chloe?

(Alex pulled a picture out of his wallet of his mother and a blond girl showing it to Lori.)

Lori: Yes I am the girl in that picture and how did you get that?

Alex: Mom caught me looking at it one time and told me about the happier times. She also told me of you the girl she considered a friend and sister.

Lori: I felt the same way about your mom too. Anyway I asked you out of there because I made a deal with your grandfather once that changed course of my life. So what I am staying that even though you may be a Luthor you can chose the way you live your life.

Alex: I know that why I wanted to get only the Teen Titans attention not kill anyone. I tried to stop Cass but it was too late.

Lori: Listen Alex I know just give Jason some time to cool off it hard when you lose someone you love. Let me call your mom and get you home.

(Alex just nodded while Lori made the call.)

An hour later Lana and Pete had arrived to pick Alex up. Alex had left a note to Jason and then he left the with his mother and step father. Finally it was just the four of them gathered around Cass body Jason picked up her body and they flew to Gotham to bury Cass next to her mother. So they buried her said their last goodbye before heading back to Smallville.

Three hour later after Cass was buried they made it back to the Kent farm only to discover that Lois had taken a turn for the worst. So they all changed to join Martha and Lois to say goodbye to Lois. Lois noticed them walking in only to discover Cass is gone.

Lois: Hey you guys made it back but where is Cass?

Lori: She was killed in an accident with robots staged by the Luthors.

Clark: Alex Luthor Jr. wanted to get to his mother Lana but did not how to talk to her gather all the heroes.

Lois: I am sorry Chloe I know you loved her like a daughter. Jason I know you two had just started dating but I saw that you cared for her.

Jason: Mom I did care for her but we live a hero's life so things like that happen. I am just glad we made it in time for you.

Lois: I know but I need you to do me a favor take care of your father, sister, and my cousin when I go.

Jason: I will but you always be in my heart.

(Jason got up and left to grief for his mother and girlfriend. Chloe and Clark stayed behind while Lois talked to them.)

Lois: Chloe I so glad we found you but I wish it was under better circumstances. I don't know what happened between you and Clark please take care of him you two are meant to be.

Lori: Lois I know but Clark and our relationship is complicated. You know I love you I stayed here because you are the last family member I have alive but when you are gone I don't know if I will stay. I love you but I was only here for you.

(Chloe just finished and said goodbye leaving Clark to say goodbye to his wife. Clark just watched her leave and then turned back to his dying wife.)

Lois: Clark you know that I love you but don't let her leave without telling her how you feel. I want you to be happy after I am gone and I don't know what has happened to make her immortal but I know you two are meant to be.

Clark: Lois I know that too and I have told her but I still don't think she believes me.

Lois: Don't tell her show her. Show her liked you showed me that made me fall in love with you.

Clark: I know and I think I got an idea. I miss you Lois and do know despite everything I love you and you will be in my heart always.

Lois: I know and I love you Smallville and Superman.

(After she said that Lois closed her eyes for one last time. Clark listen as her heartbeat faded away and then stopped beating. He gave her a kiss on the forehead healed her crying.)

While Clark was crying Lori packed and then said goodbye to Lara and Jason heading out. Lori got in the car and drove all night to Gotham cemetery where George was buried. Meanwhile Clark finally left the room where Lois is and he saw his mother with the kids. He noticed that Lori was missing but figured she needed time to grieve. Next Clark, Martha, and the kids made plans for Lois's funeral then Martha went to bed. Finally when Martha went to bed Clark asked the kids to change and then they headed to the fortress to talk. So they made it into the fortress to face their destiny.

* * *

**The story is coming to end and I know these last two were long updates were long hope you enjoy. Only a few more to go. Enjoy and review.**


	28. Chapter 28

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 28

_Chapter 24: Catholic Church Metropolis, Maryland_

Part B

It was a beautiful day for a wedding and Chloe Sullivan was helping Lois with her dress. Lois also could not believe that Clark could not make it to the wedding. Chloe had explained to Lois that he had another ceremony to attend because he was the best man but still Lois was mad.

Lois: Chloe are you sure that you are ok with not having your fiancé here

Chloe: Yes Lois besides if he is not there for Diana and Bruce's wedding as the best man Diana would have his head.

Lois: True her temper is something not to mess with. Anyway am I ready?

Chloe: Yes you are ready this is it. Who would have thought that you get married anyway?

Lois: Chloe I had no doubt but in your case you are going to marry Superman.

Chloe: Lois keep it down will you not everybody know that he is you know who and for that case me being another you know who.

Lois: I know I know but it great having you two around. Let's go join the others.

(Chloe and Lois headed out to meet her father and sister so the ceremony could start. Five minutes later the ceremony started. They approach the priest and Richard.)

Priest: Who give this woman to this man?

General Lane: I do her father General Sam Lane.

(General Lane let Richard take Lois up to the alter and then went to sit down.)

Priest: Ladies and gentleman we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Now marriage is not something to take lightly so if anyone has any cause why these two should not get married let them speak now or forever hold their piece.

(Everybody waited in silence for a few minutes no one said anything so it continued.)

Priest: Now Lois take this ring and repeat after me these words. I Lois Joanne Lane take the Richard Michael White to be my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health forsaking all others until death do we part.

Lois: (took the ring and repeated) I Lois Joanne Lane take the Richard Michael White to be my Lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health forsaking all others until death do us part.

(Lois put the ring on and then the Priest continued.)

Priest: Now Richard take this ring and repeat after me. I Richard Michael White take the Lois Joanne Lane to be my Lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health forsaking all others until death do us part.

Richard: (took the ring and repeated) I Richard Michael White take the Lois Joanne Lane to be my Lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health forsaking all others until death do us part.

(Richard put the ring on and then Priest continued with rest of the ceremony. When they said their vows the priest announced the new couple.)

Priest: Now with the exchanging of the rings and presenting the vows I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Richard White. You may now kiss the bride.

(Richard grabbed Lois and kissed her like no tomorrow.)

When the newly married couple finished kissing they ran down the aisle to the limousine. The reception started at the hotel. So Chloe got up made her toast to the new couple then she sat down. Finally her father made a toast. So the reception was over and Lois and Richard headed off to their honeymoon.

Meanwhile in Gotham the wedding of the city's most famous millionaire Bruce Wayne was about to start. Bruce was in the waiting room with Clark freaking out. Clark was trying to calm him down but did not know how.

Clark: Come on Bruce you know you are ready for this Diana is a great woman.

Bruce: I know but Clark I am a playboy that would never settle down.

Clark: Bruce I never thought that everybody grows and changes. Besides I am just as sure Diana is having some apprehension right now.

(Just at the moment in the brides room Diana with her maid of honor Donna her sister.)

Diana: Donna are you sure I am doing the right thing?

Donna: Yes he loves you just like Roy loves me besides from what Dick says he has never seen Bruce this happy.

Diana: That is true we are both happy just like Kal and Chloe.

Donna: Speaking of Chloe why is she not here

Diana: It Lois's wedding day also so she had to be there. Kal did tell me she would be joining us at the reception and the other ceremony.

Donna: Right I forgot about that and I just glad you two did not decide to have the ceremonies together although you and Lois planned them together.

Diana: Me two come to think of it if Kal and Chloe got engaged sooner I would not have mind if we planned out Man's World ceremonies together and had them together.

Donna: That would have been cool to quote Chloe. Well I think it time to get out there.

(Donna just opened the door and Diana followed meeting Steve to walk Diana down the aisle.)

The ceremony started and an hour later the reception started. So when they got there they noticed that Chloe was waiting for Clark. Clark gave Chloe a kiss and they headed in to celebrate with the reception. Finally things got started and Clark made his toast. So the ceremony was over and Bruce and Diana had their honeymoon night in Gotham and tomorrow would be the ceremony on Themyscira.

As for Clark and Chloe they decided to stay in hotel room before they joined Bruce and Diana for the island ceremony. In the hotel room Clark asked Chloe how mad was Lois since he was not there.

Clark: So how mad was Lois since I was not there?

Chloe: Pretty mad but she understood. Anyway the ceremony was great but some of the choices I don't think I go with.

Clark: You still upset about the color of your dress.

Chloe: Yes but she is family so I had to wear it. How was Bruce and Diana's ceremony?

Clark: We almost did not have it because Bruce was so nervous about getting hitch.

Chloe: Ow I would have liked to see him back out because Diana would have his head.

Clark: I know at least I reminded him what he has with Diana.

Chloe: Oh really well Donna told me Diana was having the same doubts but she helped out by reminding her that what they have is what we have is what they have.

Clark: I know that is true because I have never seen them happier than when they are together.

Chloe: I know. Anyway I can't wait until we are married then this craziness will be over with.

Clark: I know me too but why don't you say we have some fun ourselves tonight.

Chloe: I like the way you think Kent.

(Then Chloe kissed him as he picked her up taking her to bed. Meanwhile Donna and Roy were spending some time with his daughter Lian. After Lian went to bed Donna and Roy had the long heartfelt talk that they needed to have.)

Donna: Roy I know you slipped up last week with the drugs.

Roy: Donna how did you find out?

Donna: Dick told me only because he was concerned about you. I am to why did you slip up?

Roy: Donna I know you are and I don't know but I not going to do it again I got a daughter to take care of.

Donna: I know you got a daughter to take care of and is that the only reason?

Roy: Donna honestly I have to say yes that is the only reason. Look I care about you but I am not in love with you as I once was Donna.

Donna: I know I feel the same way. Listen I will always be there for you daughter and you if you need a friend but I going to head over to Wayne mansion before the ceremony tomorrow.

(Donna walked over and gave Roy one last kiss before picking up her bags and heading out the door. When Donna made it to the mansion she saw Dick waiting for her and they went in to talk. Dick guided her in but noticed she was breaking down.)

Dick: Donna how are you handling this I know you really cared about him?

Donna: Dick it breaks my heart but the feelings aren't the same as when we first fell in love.

Dick: I know but I don't understand that he had to do it this way.

Donna: I know but tomorrow is Diana and Bruce's day I deal with this afterwards.

Dick: No Donna we will deal with this afterward. You room is ready and I am right across the hall if you need me.

(Dick started to get up but Donna did not let her friend go instead she kissed him. Dick was shocked at first but then he gave back as good as he got.)

He picked Donna up and then carried her up the stairs to his room. As much as they wanted to show more of their feelings toward each other they just kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms. So morning came for both couples. Finally they both couples got ready and met up to head to the island together. So Donna noticed the look on Chloe's face while Dick noticed the one on Clark's face but they just smiled and headed out.

Once everybody made it onto the island the Queen Hippolyta greeted them. However the Queen noticed something was off with Donna and pulled her aside. Donna did not want to face her mother alone so she asked Chloe to come with her. Chloe went with the two women while Clark stayed with Dick and went to find Bruce. In the Queen's chambers she spoke to her daughter.

Hippolyta: Donna what happened I noticed that you seem not quite yourself today?

Donna: Roy and I broke up last night.

Chloe: That explains why Dick came with you today.

Hippolyta: Even though I never met Roy I knew he was not good for you. Also I understand your first love is always the hardest to get over.

Donna: Mom I may have lied on the first love part Roy was my second love because I could not have my first love.

Chloe: Donna don't tell me Dick is your first love.

Donna: I am afraid so but we became friends first and never crossed that line yet.

(Just then Diana walked in joining them.)

Diana: Donna what is Dick doing here?

Donna: I was just telling mom and Chloe that Roy and I broke up last night.

Diana: So that makes Dick your date. Well I for one am glad he is here.

Donna: Am I the only one that was willing to take a chance on Roy?

Chloe: Hey I am staying out of this one because I ended up with my cousin's fiance.

Hippolyta and Diana: (unison) we are not and to answer your question yes.

Diana: Besides I think mother will like Dick better because he is Bruce's adopted son.

Hippolyta: Really that is interesting well I better go meet him before the ceremony.

(Well all of them headed out to join the men. Hippolyta finally went over to meet Dick.)

Hippolyta: Dick I for one am glad to finally meet you.

Dick: I am too my queen. Donna told me good things about you.

Hippolyta: Really and I have heard nothing about you. Although I did hear that you are Bruce's son today.

Dick: So I guess that is a bonus. Shall we head to the ceremony?

(Dick held out his arms to both the queen and Donna leaving Clark and Chloe with Bruce and Diana stunned but soon they followed. Clark and Chloe stayed a little behind to talk about what is going on.)

Clark: So Chloe do you think there might be a wedding in the cards for Dick and Donna?

Chloe: I think so that what happens when your friends like them.

Clark: Like we were even though we did not see much of each other. Besides Dick is a good kid and it good to see him happy.

Chloe: I know and Diana going to have our heads if we are even a little bit late.

(Clark and Chloe ran off to catch up and then the ceremony started.)

The ceremony went by beautifully and Clark explained to Chloe the ceremony is similar to a Kryptonian ceremony. That made Chloe's eyes light up so and then it was time to celebrate. The celebration was a fun big party much like a Man's World reception. So Clark and Chloe looked over to how Dick and Donna were getting along while the newly married couple snuck away. Finally the party went on without the couple but it was a good time for the others. So the morning came while Clark and Chloe said their goodbyes but Dick and Donna stayed on the island more.

**

* * *

Here is the latest update so enjoy. Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 29

_Chapter 25: Chloe Watchtower meet Chloe Phoenix_

It had been a week since Lois's death and Lori a.k.a. Chloe was heading back to the Kent Farm she figured by now that Clark and kids had her buried. Another thing is she was sorry for the way she acted after Lois died toward Clark but she had just lost the only family member she had left. Clark deserved not to be treated the way he did by her and that is why she is heading back to apologize and see if they could work things out. Plus she still loved him and all of a sudden brought out of her thoughts when a bright light appeared and before she knew it she was somewhere else she did not recognize. Once the light disappeared she got out of her car and then asked someone where she was.

Lori: Excuse me where is this place?

Chloe: Metropolis.

Lori: Metropolis this does not look like the Metropolis I know.

(Then Chloe took a closer look and noticed this woman looked exactly like her except for the hair. She also seemed a little older.)

Chloe: Oh no not again well let get you someplace safe.

Lori: Wait what do you mean not again?

Chloe: I explain once we get you someplace safe.

(Lori noticed who she was talking too and passed out. Chloe quickly changed into Phoenix and then picked the person up taking her to her and Clark's place. Once she arrived in the apartment she noticed Clark was home.)

Clark: Hey Chloe what are you doing back early?

Chloe: Well it seems this person in my arms is me but I don't think she is from our timeline.

(Clark walked over and helped Chloe put her other self on the couch. Then they waited for her to wake up. It took two more hours for Lori to wake up. Lori groaned and the other Chloe ran quickly over.)

Chloe: Hey it ok you're safe Chloe.

Lori: Just call me Lori so we won't confuse each other. Do you mind explaining to me where I am?

Clark: Well Lori it seems you are taking this a lot better than we expected.

Lori: First Clark I assume that is your name. Second I have seen stranger things. Third I am a cop and lived in Gotham of all places.

Clark: Yes I am Clark and you are definitely my fiancé's clone if you act like that.

Chloe: Clark and I hear some trouble go on and take care of it Superman. I stay here with the other me.

(Clark gave Chloe a kiss and then changed into Superman heading out. Lori just looked shocked with the whole scene before her than spoke.)

Lori: Some things never change it does not matter where I am at.

Chloe: I take it he is Superman in your universe too.

Lori: Yes. There are other things that have changed. Mind explaining to me how I am in Metropolis because last time I checked it was in Kansas.

Chloe: Oh you mean by the fiancé comment. Wait you said Metropolis is in Kansas that must mean you are that Clark's Chloe that appeared after this Clark was killed by Doomsday.

Lori: You're the alternate Chloe that helped him find me that he talked about.

Chloe: So he did find you and I am glad he seemed so lost without you. How is Lois his wife?

Lori: I am sorry to say Lois died a week ago. I said some things out of grief to him that I regret I was on my way to talk to him then ended up here.

Chloe: I guess we need to get you back. I think that is going to be a while.

Lori: I understand look can we talk some more later, I need to get some sleep since I haven't been sleeping well since Lois's death.

Chloe: Sure I understand you'll be safe here.

(Chloe left Lori to sleep more. She also wondered what this Chloe was thinking.)

Chloe turned off the light because it was late and night. She headed into the back room to wait for when Clark returns from patrol so they could talk some more. Finally Clark returned and noticed that Chloe was waiting so he changed and joined her in bed to talk. So they talked to find out what they were going to do.

Meanwhile back in Smallville in Lori's universe Lara and Jason just got word that Lara mother was missing. How they got word was from Donna who heard it from her sister Diana. Jason was not happy at first that Donna showed up but Donna wanted to make amends. First she told Lara that her mother was missing and then Lara flew to talk to her dad in the Fortress of Solitude. Within five minutes Lara made it to the fortress noticing that her dad just sat and slept. So she found him in the bedroom and shook him awake.

Clark: Lara what is it?

Lara: Dad I just got word that mom is missing.

Clark: What do you mean she is missing?

Lara: It is the League they been trying for the five hours to get a hold of Watchtower but all they get is static.

Clark: This is not good but what should I do?

Lara: Dad I know mom she did not mean what she said about her only being at the farm for Lois but she cares about you and I am sure she is sorry about what she said.

Clark: How can you be so sure she did not mean it?

Lara: It the way she grieves when someone she loves dies she needs someone to take it out on. Also running is part of the pattern this is the exact same thing she did when George died.

Clark: Lara I understand but it to late right now to go search for your mother we can do that tomorrow. Listen I do the same thing when I grieve but I was thinking about heading back myself it is time to move on. Let me get cleaned up and we'll head back to the farm.

Lara: Oh I must warn you Jason might be in a mood because it was Donna who told us about mom.

Clark: Thanks for letting me know and I sure he will be fine.

(Clark went to change and clean up. Then Lara and him headed back to the farm. Once they got there they noticed that Donna and Jason were talking in the living room.)

Jason: Hey dad it good to see you back.

Clark: Thanks Jason and it good to see you Donna.

Donna: Thanks like I explain to Jason I pleased with my actions and I just found out Connor was using me to make his old girlfriend jealous so I got played.

Clark: Sorry to hear that Donna. Look it is late and Diana will kill me if I let you go home by yourself tonight so use the guest room for tonight and then head home.

Donna: Thanks I make a call to Diana let her know everything's ok.

Clark: No I tell her because I have to talk to the league to see what we can do to find Chloe.

Donna: Chloe?

Clark: Oh that right you don't know Lori as in Watchtower is my old friend Chloe Sullivan.

Donna: Oh right Jason was just telling me about that. Well goodnight and tell Diana I say high.

(Jason guided Donna to the guest room and then he headed to bed. Lara gave her dad a hug and then headed to bed herself. Once the kids all left his mom came over to talk to him.)

Martha: Lara is her mother's daughter.

Clark: I know not even Lois who is family to them got me to jump when something wrong. I love her and I will do anything to prove it to her.

Martha: I know but don't let her go. I never told you this because I liked her better than Lois and always knew that she protect your secret.

(Martha just gave him a kiss and then headed up to bed for the night.)

Clark watched his mother headed upstairs and then flew out the door. Within minutes he was at the Watchtower to find the other heroes waiting. Finally they all got to work to plan on what they are going to do find Chloe. So they worked all through the night.

It was the next morning in Metropolis, Maryland and Lori woke up to the smell of great coffee. She smiled as she got up from the couch. Clark turns around and walks over with two mugs of coffee one for him and one for me. So Lori asks.

Lori: So Clark where is the other me?

Clark: Out on patrol. I figure you like some coffee it my mother's recipe.

Lori: You thought right your mother makes the best coffee anyway.

Clark: So she makes it the same in your universe.

Lori: Listen Clark I am sorry about the attitude yesterday it just that a lot has happened in the last few months that it took a toll on me. Anyway it seems that this Chloe and I have had a very different life.

Clark: It seems that way but she is still the same person. Mind telling me about your life and how you became this person?

Lori: No I don't even though you're not my Clark I feel comfortable telling you about this. You see my Clark and I met in the eighth grade when dad and I moved to Smallville because my dad worked for the Luthor's. I only dad and I because my mom left when I was six little did I know it was due to the fact that she could control the meteor infected. I did not find that out until I woke up a week later in a coffin with my body completely healed after the explosion that changed my life. Back to that well it was between my sophomore and junior years of high school that I got in a mess with Lionel Lex's father due to jealousy. You see I had a crush on Clark ever since I met him and he had his crush on Lana Lang. Anyway I caught them kissing and made a deal with Lionel to get a column at Daily Planet. Anyway somehow Clark found out about the deal and I was doing everything to get out of it. The end of junior year I was supposed to testify at Lionel trail but his son double crossed me and the witness protection house that my dad and I were put in exploded. I know my dad died in it but I supposedly died but healed a week after. So after I healed got out of the coffin left notes for Clark and Lois running off to Gotham, and in Gotham I ran into Talia Head who took me in like a sister forming the identity Lori Head and dyed my hair. So that is it in a nutshell.

Clark: I don't know what to say but I know me as a kid if I had someone like you in my life I would have not let you go. I am sorry that your Clark did that but he obviously still cares about you if he came searching for you.

(Just then the other Chloe came in.)

Chloe: You know what Clark said is true when I met him he saw me and thought I was a ghost. Then we talked and when he told me about you it was like he lost a part of himself. Then he started talking about this Lori and I think he knew it was you but was still in denial.

Lori: You know there were times I slip up and I get this look from him like he was wondering if it was me or not. Anyway nice costume and you are?  
Chloe: Thanks my name is Phoenix or Raya as my Kryptonian name. Yes I have Clark's powers but that was due to me being created as a weapon by Lex Luthor to kill Superman. Also I still have that healing power that you do. However I got the power at three years old due to Lionel Luthor but I was experiment on that why I got the power. My mom was too but put in a catatonic state so in high school I started investigating. It was the summer between my junior and senior year I met Clark at a journalism conference in Indianapolis, Indiana my home state. We kept in contact ever since then but we lost touch when he went off to training and I got kidnapped. So when Superman first appeared he got me out and I was taken to training to control my powers five years later I came back my parents died and I moved here. That was around the time Clark was killed by Doomsday and he was engaged to Lois but as you can see things did not work out. Now Lois is on her honeymoon with my old high school boyfriend and she is happy. I am happy for her.

Lori: Well I can see and you're happy with Clark which reminds me how are we going to get me back?

Chloe: I guess we use the fortress because that how we got her Clark back.

Lori: That sounds logical before we go I have a couple of things I need to do. Did one happen to pick up my duffel from my car?  
Chloe: I sent Clark back to get your stuff and hide your car which is a good choice by the way. What do you need your duffel for?

Lori: I have been designing a new costume for my hero ego which is Watchtower. I figured since people know that Chloe Sullivan is alive that Watchtower needed a change. So that was only part of the change but there is another part too. Chloe Sullivan will rise as a secret identity while Lori will stay as Watchtower. First we need to bleach my hair back to the blond and then I will change into the costume.

(Lori went into the duffel and grabbed a box and then the other Chloe joined her to help her out.)

The girls just left Clark in the living room smiling. Also he was kind of intimidated having two Chloe's around but he knew to step out. It was three hours later they came out of the bathroom the other Chloe was back to being blond. Now that their guest was blond he noticed how much older she looked than his Chloe but it was still the same smile. Finally the other Chloe went to change into the new costume. So when Chloe as Watchtower came out they noticed that her costume was female darker version on Superman costume, a navy blue, burgundy, and gold with a diamond shape holding with a WT in the middle.

Back at Superman's fortress in Lori's timeline Clark was waiting for Lori's return. Once he figured something out after some witnesses saw a white light he demised that she ended up in a parallel universe. So he told the hero's not to worry because she comeback when it is time. He had a plan so he prepared the fortress to make things up to her. Diana was helping him out getting things set up.

Diana: Kal now what is this all about?

Kal-El: I made a promise to this old friend a long time ago but I broke the promise. I ended up hurting her in the process.

Diana: I remember the story Spring Formal right.

Kal-El: Yes that one but I realize I love her and I not losing her again. Besides, she the one and I even knew back when we were kids. Like her I fell in love with her the first day we met and she gave me my first kiss.

Diana: Well Kal I hope things work out and I know Lois will be happy for you two. I going to meet Hal so see you later.

(Kal just gave Diana a hug and then she headed out. Meanwhile in the other fortress the three had arrived and explained to Jor-El what had happened. Chloe said her goodbyes and then stepped through the time field. When she got there she noticed that she definitely in the right place but also noticed something was up so she explored. All of a sudden she felt strong arms turning her around and then kissed her. Shocked at first but then she gave in and then he pulled back taking her hand.)

Chloe: Clark what is this all about?  
Clark: Chloe I love you but no matter how many times I say it you keep pushing me away so instead of saying it I will show you how much. Lois gave me an idea before she died and here it is I made a promise to you at the Spring Formal freshman year that it would be 'a night to remember' but that did not happen the way I wanted it to so I making it up to you.

(Clark still had not let go of her hand but went over to a radio turning on the all too familiar song _'Perfect Memory' by Remy Zero_ and then turned around.)

Clark: Chloe may I have this dance?

(Chloe just smiled and settled in his arms they danced.)

Chloe: Clark I am sorry for leaving and sorry for what I said when Lois died.

Clark: Chloe I understand you needed time to sort things out a lot has happened but I am here for you no matter what. By the way love the new look.

Chloe: I know Clark and I love you never stopped loving you. Thanks it something I have been working on for the last month since Chloe Sullivan is back from the dead.

(Then she kissed him and when the song ended they did not care.)

Clark scoped her up in his arms and then took her to the bed in the fortress. Still kissing her he lowered her to the bed and then clothes started flying. Finally Clark had made it up to Chloe after all these years making love all night. So they fell asleep in each other arms having a long peaceful sleep which they haven't had since Lois died.

* * *

**Here is another update. I know it longer than the usual but I hope you enjoy. Please review I like to know what the readers think as I am coming to an this story.**


	30. Chapter 30

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 30

_Chapter 26: Ten Years ago_

Diana and Lori had just gotten back from a shopping trip they made after spending time together in Themyscria with the rest of Diana's Amazon sisters and her mother. Lori could not believe how much Hippolyta and Diana had a connection to her mother Moira Sullivan. Of course Diana had no clue but still it was fun to hang out with her. Once they stepped through the door Lori's seven year old daughter came to greet her with a hug.

Cassie: Mommy your home.

Lori: Yes I am and did you have fun with daddy?

(Just then George came in but he was not happy with her.)

George: We did have fun but I need to talk to you in private.

Lori: What is it now George because I thought this time apart would be good for us?

Diana: Why don't I take Cassie while I leave you two to talk?

Lori: Thanks Diana and I think that will be a good idea.

(Diana took the hand of Cassie and then headed out the door. Lori watched them leave and once out of site turned to George.)

Lori: What is your problem now George?

George: Ever since you became Watchtower and that Superman is back from the dead it is like you ignore your family and leave me to take care of a daughter that is not even mine biologically.

Lori: Don't start with that George Clark is an old friend but he thinks that part of who I was is dead. Ever since you found out he was alive and I told you it like you have been distant.

George: Well if you feel that way why don't you leave?

Lori: Fine I ask Diana if I can stay with her for a while. Also I am taking Cassie with me because she is not your daughter.

(Lori stormed off to her room packed her bag and then went into Cassie's room to pack Cassie a bag. Then she headed out to join Diana and Cassie. Once she caught up with the two Diana noticed something wrong.)

Diana: Lori what is going on?

Lori: George and I had another fight look there is something I need to tell you but I don't want to say it here.

Diana: Of course but what about Cassie?

Lori: She coming with us?

Cassie: Really mommy?

Lori: Yes honey, come on.

Diana: I guess we can go back to my place tonight and you two are welcome to stay with me and Hal for as long as you need.

Lori: Thanks Diana.

(Lori put the bags in her car and then Cassie and Diana joined her in the car.)

Cassie drove them to New York City and Diana called Hal to get the guest room ready for their guest. Half an hour later they arrived at Diana while Hal was waiting for them. Finally they entered the place Hal took a sleeping Cassie from Lori and put her to bed. So Diana and Lori could sit down and talk.

Lori knew she needed someone else to confide in after all it was her husband who only knew her secret. So she figured Diana was the best candidate after the time they spent together on Diana's homeland. Another reason is that she saw the reaction Diana had when she jumped at the revelation that Hippolyta Diana's mother mentioned she new Moira Sullivan. So Diana broke the ice.

Diana: Ok Lori what happened back there and also I have noticed your mood since we came back from visiting my mother?

Lori: Well Diana you how I told you that George and I were fighting before we left.

Diana: Yes I remember but what about?

Lori: What if I told you that I am not who you think I am?

Diana: Ok, what does this have to do with your reaction to when my mother mentioned the name Moira Sullivan?

Lori: Because Moira Sullivan is my mother. You see Chloe Sullivan is my real name and before you say anything else yes it is the same Chloe Sullivan who is the cousin of Lois Lane Kent and dead best friend of Clark Kent.

Diana: Listen, I not here to judge just to listen?

Lori: I know and let me start from the beginning.

(Lori told Diana everything of who she was in the past and what happened. Diana understood and now she understands the prophecy that her mother told her about.)

Diana: Do you think the prophecy that my mother to about your mother applies to you?

Lori: That I do not know for sure because my mother left when I was six years old so I do not know much about her.

Diana: I guess will have to find out. What about Cassie why did George and you fight?

Lori: Because George is not Cassie's biological father. The man you know as Kal-El or Clark Kent is. Lex Luthor mixed my DNA with his and it created her.

Diana: That explains when we found her she felt drawn to you. That explains why Kal get this look sometimes when he sees her do something that reminds him of someone.

Lori: Yeah and then I slip up sometimes too. Diana now that you know you can't tell anyone not even Kal and I know you two are close.

Diana: You have my word I will do the best I can but sometimes you know Kal and that look.

Lori: Don't I know it used to get me do his bidding no matter how hard I tried to resist. I am sure you can do it because I kept things secret this long.

(Just then Hal walked in after getting Cassie to sleep.)

Hal: Well she safe asleep in bed.

Lori: Thanks Hal. Did she wake up at all?

Hal: Yes but I got her back to sleep. Listen I happened to overhear but I won't tell anyone but I will help my wife out if we have trouble.

Lori: Thanks it good that you two know it nice to have some people outside my husband that know.

Diana: It getting late I think it time for us to go to bed.

Lori: Do mind if I stay up a little while I don't feel much like sleeping.

Diana: That is fine with us. Goodnight Chloe.

Hal: Goodnight.

(Lori bid them goodnight and then headed out on their balcony to get some fresh air.)

Once outside Lori could not believe that George still was mad at her. George was a good man and she was seriously considering leaving the Justice League for a while to work things out with George. So the flip side to that is she did not want to abandon helping the people she helped by pulling away from Watchtower. Finally after sitting on the outside for a while she decided to go in and join her daughter to get some sleep. So when she opened the door to the room she crawled in beside her daughter and when to sleep.

Sometime around midnight the Justice League communicators went off and Lori got up. She joined Diana out in the hall to see what is going on. Diana informed her that Superman and some of the others are in trouble. Also Diana mentioned that Hal will stay behind and watch over Cassie while they go. Lori quickly got changed and her Diana headed out to the Watchtower. It took half an hour to make it back to Metropolis and the Watchtower and there they saw Superman on a rampage.

Diana: Ok what happened?  
Kara: It was a trap Superman and I went to check the site out and I sense red kryptonite and ran to send other in but something went wrong and Kal-El was infected.

Lori: Exactly how was he attacked?  
Kara: Lex got him at a weak spot by mentioning one name that got to him.

Lori: Don't tell me that name was Chloe Sullivan.

Kara: Yes that is it but how would you know.

Lori: Because I knew her. Look why don't you guys get out of here I can handle this.

Diana: Are you sure Lori?

Lori: Yes I am sure what he needs now is a friend.

Kara: Use the green kryptonite to counteract it if he gets too hard to handle.

Lori: Thanks Kara.

(Diana and Kara left leaving them to handle this on their own.)

Lori: Ok it just you and me Kal why don't you calm down.

Kal-El: What would you know Lori or should I say Chloe and don't get me wrong Clark had his suspicions all along.

Lori: So what if I am Chloe he never even had the guts to see if that I loved him no matter what.

Kal-El: He knew trust me.

Lori: Then why would he always turn to Lana and put me in his back pocket?

(He did not speak but just kissed her like no tomorrow. She tried to pull away but at this point she did not care. They continued kissing and fell into bed together.)

Several hours later he was still out like a light and that when she pulled out the box with the green kryptonite. She waited until he sweats it all out and then left a note. She headed out and back to Diana and Hal's to see her daughter. Finally back at Diana and Hal's she thanked Hal and then went to talk to her daughter. So meanwhile Clark woke up having sweat, the red kryptonite all out discovering the note.

_--Dear Clark,_

_I don't regret what happened last night it needed to come out. Rest at ease Clark I am Chloe but it not time for me to come to the surface. Time will tell we see each other again but for now I must remain dead. I love you and I have never stopped. Lori is taking some time off from the Justice League things have come to light sorry and be careful next time around the red kryptonite. Remember you did not force yourself into exile._

_--Chloe_

Clark closed the letter with a tear in his face. At least he knew Chloe was alive but he would not reveal her secret. Strange enough he did not regret what happened last night himself but he had to talk to Lois. Finally he got up and changed into his Superman suit heading back home. So he had to face Lois he loved Lois but he will always remember the night he had with his best friend Chloe.

Two weeks later Lori found that she had been having morning sickness lately and Diana was getting worried. Diana insisted she go to a doctor and she did finding out that she was pregnant. Also she was still on the out with her husband she was in this one on her own. She came home and told Diana.

Lori: Diana I need to tell you something?

Diana: What is it Lori are you ok?

Lori: I'm pregnant after what happened with Kal two weeks ago.

Diana: What are you going to do?

Lori: Obviously I can't tell him and can't tell George or George will never talk to me again. So I will be doing this pregnancy on my own.

Diana: You are not alone Hal and I will help out. Anyway Kal has been asking about you and how you are doing?

Lori: What have you been saying?

Diana: I told him that George and you are trying to work things out and that is why you are taking time away from the League.

Lori: Thanks.

Diana: What are you going to do when the baby is born?

Lori: I don't know because there is a possibility the baby will have powers.

Diana: Listen Hal and I cannot have kids so when the baby is born we will take him as our own son.

Lori: Diana I don't want to put a rift between you and Hal.

Diana: You won't we have been considering adoption ourselves so this will mean we just adopt him. Beside this way the baby will be in safe hands when he is born.

Lori: Thanks Diana this will work out great too. This way I get to see the baby when I can.

Diana: Yes you will and it will be nice to have a friend around more often.

(They just hugged and went about the day. When Hal got home Diana told him what is going on while Lori told Cassie what is going on. Nine months later Lori had a beautiful baby boy who looked so much like Clark so in honor of his family name she named him Jonathan Connor Sullivan-Kent.)

Diana: Are you sure you want to put Sullivan-Kent on the birth certificate?

Lori: Yes I do but for a long time he will be known Jonathan Conner Jordan until the time is right.

Diana: Lori thank you for giving me and Hal this chance.

(Lori just smiled at let Diana hold him.)

It was two hours after leaving the hospital. During the last month of the pregnancy George and Lori had been working things out. At first George was not happy to find out Lori was pregnant but after she explained the situation. Finally George was more than happy to hear the news of the baby. So when the baby was born and after Lori and Cassie headed back home finally she also came back to the Justice League to resume her duties.

* * *

**I know I said that last flashback was the last one but I thought I explain how Diana was sworn to keep Lori secret and thow in another surprise. So hopw you enjoy and please review**.


	31. Chapter 31

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 31

_Chapter 27: The New Chloe Watchtower_

Chloe Sullivan could not believe that she woke up in the arms of the man she loves for most of her life. They were in the fortress after her little trip to the parallel universe which was strange to say the least but it opened her eyes. The Clark and Chloe she met were so in love that it didn't matter when they met it was inevitable to happen and in this universe she was tired of running. That why she let Clark make, it up to her after all these years of running. All of sudden she felt light kisses on her shoulder and back before she turned around and kissed him. Chloe broke the kiss and then spoke.

Chloe: Good morning Clark.

Clark: Good morning Chloe and I can't believe this happened.

Chloe: Me too but it was bound to happen eventually.

Clark: I know at least I woke up and you are here.

Chloe: I know but Clark back then was not the time. Also I need to tell you something that happened as a result to that night.

Clark: Ok I'm listening.

Chloe: You know how Lara Cassandra turned out to be your daughter thanks to Lex well she has a brother.

Clark: You mean you got pregnant ten years ago due to that night.

Chloe: Yes I did but you must understand you were not yourself and I had a fight with George just before the mission. I meant what I said that I don't regret that night for anything.

Clark: I don't regret what happened either but what happened to the son.

Chloe: Haven't you noticed Diana and Hal's son looking familiar?

Clark: You mean Jonathan is my son.

Chloe: Yes he is yours and mine son I couldn't take him back with George regretting taking care of Lara. Also I could not put him in adoption to a normal couple because of the powers so since Diana and Hal could not have kids she offered to take care of him.

Clark: Smart move and at least I know that he is well taken care of. I would never dream of taken him away from Diana she loves him like her own and I don't want to cross that temper.

Chloe: I know what you mean and about an Amazon temper it seems it runs in my family.

Clark: Chloe you saying that you have a connection to the Amazons?

Chloe: I do it seems that they knew my mother Moira Sullivan and that is why I took that trip with Diana. I discovered that there is more to my powers than just the healing from the meteor shower.

Clark: Really did you ever discover what happened to your mother?

Chloe: Yes I did. I discovered while I was in Gotham she was in a catatonic state it seems that the meteor shower had a negative effect on her powers from the Amazons putting her in that state. For me it seems that the meteor power just helped me control the Amazon powers but a little over ten years ago I lost control and had to go with Diana.

Clark: I am sorry you had to go through that but what about your powers now?

Chloe: Clark I have them under control for a while since Diana showed me how to control them but right now I think I just want to have more fun with the man I love.

Clark: I think that can be arranged.

(Then Clark kissed her and they just were more content to stay in bed.)

Several hours later the Justice League communicators went off. As much as they did not want to move they knew they had to. Clark answered and then gave Chloe a look that said something was wrong. Finally they got back into their hero outfits. So Clark picked her up in his arms and they flew to the scene.

Within minutes they are at the scene they see Diana and Hal down but notice that their kids are their too. Clark puts Chloe down and then flies for interference helping his son. Chloe makes it to the scene where Diana, Hal, and Lara their watching over the bodies. Chloe makes it in no time.

Lori: Cassie what happened?

Cassie: Mom is that you?

Lori: Yes and I will explain later but right now Diana and Hal are our concern.

Cassie: Well the Justice League got a call and then we got the same call being ambushed by the robots.

Lori: Cassie these look like the same ones Alex Luthor set on you guys last time. In fact the trigger looks the same. Listen stay here with Diana and Hal while I make my way over to Clark and Jason.

Cassie: Ok mom and tell dad and Jason to be careful.

(Lori gave Cassie a hug and made her way over to the other two. Once she got there she told them what is going on.)

Lori: Kal-El and Jason I think that you two need to get back these are the same robots that Alex Luthor set on to get our attention.

Kal-El: Jason go over to your sister and the others now.

Lori: You should go to.

Kal-El: No I not losing you again and we are in this together.

Lori: What about the kryptonite?  
Kal-El: The more I am under the yellow sun my body builds anti-bodies to it. So it does not affect me like it use to.

Lori: Looks like we got more to talk about when this is over.

(Superman flew in to kiss Watchtower and then they got to work.)

Within an hour they were able dismantle the robots and then join the other heroes. Once over near the other heroes they took the injured and headed back over headquarters. So once they got over to headquarters Nightwing had Dr. Leslie waiting to treat the injured. Finally Kal-El put Diana on the stretcher but Hal had already died so there was nothing anybody could do for him. So Superman, Watchtower, Superboy, and Power Girl waited for word on Diana.

One hour later they were joined by Lana, Pete, and Alex Ross but Chloe had called Lana to bring Jonathan over to wait with them for his mother. Lana still could not believe that Lori was Chloe but was grateful to have her friend back. Jason also had called Donna to let her knew what is going on Donna was over immediately so they waited. Dr. Leslie finally came out and went to talk to them and Chloe was the first once to get up.

Chloe: Doc how is she?

Dr. Leslie: It was touch and go there for a while but her healing factor started so she should be good to go in a day.

Chloe: Does she know about her husband yet?

Dr. Leslie: No but I figured one of you should tell her. So Lori she has been asking that you come in.

(Chloe just handed a sleeping Jonathan to Clark and then headed to talk to Diana. Diana saw her walk in and was surprised with the new look.)

Diana: Well Lori it is good to see you. What is with the new look and what happened?

Chloe: Actually Diana please call me Chloe and the new look is my old one in high school when Clark and I were friends. As for what happened I ended up in a parallel universe a universe where Clark and Chloe where engaged.

Diana: Don't tell me it was the same one Clark ended up in.

Chloe: I am afraid so but it does not matter now. How are you feeling?

Diana: Sore but I will live but what about my husband?

Chloe: I sorry he did not make it.

Diana: That what I was afraid of is my son here?

Chloe: Yes he is and you needed to know I told Clark that he is his father. Don't worry we have no claim to take him away from you.

Diana: I'm not worried and I am glad Clark knows about him. I just want to see him because what you don't know is that I caught Hal cheating on me before this mission.

Chloe: Sure I will ask Clark to bring him in.

(Chloe went out to get Clark to send Jonathan in. They let Jonathan in and then Chloe took Clark hand to talk.)  
Chloe: Clark I have some news it seems that before Hal was killed Diana caught him cheating on her.

Clark: I was afraid of that I caught Hal acting strange a few months ago.

Chloe: At least she does not have to worry about walking in on Hal again but I know she really loved him.

(Just then Dick came over to tell them something.)

Dick: Diana may have loved Hal but Hal stopped loving her a long time ago. The thing is they have been separated for months but she did not want to bother you two with things going on with Lois.

Chloe: What I am supposed to be one of her good friends and she did not come to me.

Clark: Same for me.

Dick: Listen she knew how Lois was important to you two and plus you two had other things going on.

Chloe: That is true but if they have been separated for months then where has she been staying?

Dick: Me, since Barbra and I split up her and Jonathan have been staying with me that is why Lana knew where to find Jonathan.

Clark: Thanks Dick.

Dick: Don't worry Diana told me about who Jonathan real parents are I don't care Jonathan a good kid.

Chloe: Dick I want to thank you for being there for Diana when we could not so as far as I am concerned we work together for year so we can trust you.

(Dick just gave Chloe a hug and then went to join Jonathan and Diana in her room.)

They watched Dick leave to join Diana and then Clark just stood there holding Chloe. The kids got up and joined their parents to see what is going on between them. Finally they all sat down and had the talk. So after the talk they figured they let Lana and Pete know what is going on but also noticed something going on between Lara and Alex.

Two hours later they made it back to the farm and found Martha waiting for them. Martha ran over gave Chloe a hug and was glad she back safe and sound. Then Chloe still holding Clark's hand lead them all into the living room to talk.

Chloe: First let me explain that when I say I am Chloe Sullivan it is true. Lori Head Lemaris has been Chloe Sullivan for years it just had to hide that identity from everyone I cared about because of the Luthors. The reason I survived the explosion of the witness protection house that my dad and I were put in is that I was infected by the meteor shower that Clark came in. It gave me the power of empathy taking upon others pain sometimes it put me in a deathlike state. As time went by I discovered that this power stopped putting me in a deathlike state and the pain got less however it made me think that I am immortal.

Clark: Immortal like the Amazons mostly Diana and Donna?

Chloe: Clark although I have the powers of the Amazons like my mother I am not immortal but have a longer life span.

Lana: Longer lifespan but how long?

Chloe: I have a Kryptonian lifespan and live as long as my soulmate.

Pete: Clark did you know anything about the soulmate part?

Clark: Not really but had hope that part is new to me and also finding out I have another son.

Lana: Another son but how?

Chloe: Long story it involves red kryptonite and Kal his alter ego.

Pete: Wow but where is the son now?

Chloe: With a good friend of ours that got hurt tonight but we have no rights to take him away from the only home he has known for nine years.

Lana: That got to be Diana kids Jonathan right?

Chloe: Yes but right now Diana is healing but her cheating husband is dead.

Lana: I knew Hal was trouble but I am glad she is away from him.

Chloe: Yeah it seems that she has been spending a lot time with Dick Grayson. Onto other matters Lara when did you start seeing Alex Ross?

Lara: Well it happened around the same time when Jason and Donna got back together.

Alex: We were going to tell you all but all this mess came up.

Lana: We understand just be careful Alex if she is anything like her parents she has strong powers.

Alex: I will mom.

Martha: Listen dinner is ready so let's eat. By the way where is Jason?

Clark: He stayed behind with Donna to see how her sister is doing.

(They all got up and had dinner.)

After dinner Pete, Lana, and Alex headed back home while Clark, Chloe, Lara, and Martha headed back in to spend family time. Two hours later Martha headed off to bed first and then Lara decided to follow going to bed. So as for Clark and Chloe they stayed downstairs. Also Clark was admiring Chloe new look as Watchtower now knowing that she is his soulmate no matter what. Finally Clark suggested they go out for an evening flight in sky. So after the flight they spent time in the barn loft looking over old yearbooks and making out finally falling asleep on the couch.

**

* * *

**

**Here is the latest update and the story is almost done a few more chapters to go. Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 32

_Chapter 28: The New Beginning_

He next morning Chloe woke up to find that Clark had moved her into the house in his room. Clark left a note saying that he loved her and that he would be back as soon as he can after morning patrol. So Chloe got up found one of Clark's old flannel shirts and found her pants heading downstairs to get some breakfast. As she was heading downstairs she noticed that Martha was up and had coffee ready for her. She grabbed her mug and then Jason and Lara came in from outside after doing morning chores.

Lara: Morning mom.

Chloe: Morning Lara and where you doing chores?

Jason: Yeah she was helping me so we could get them done faster.

Chloe: Well Lara it seems time on the farm has been good for you.

Jason: Speaking of which where is dad and I thought he come down with you.

Martha: Morning patrol he should be back any minute.

Lara: Right I still got to get used to Superman being my father and the patrol.

Chloe: That true but I am glad to see that you two are getting along. How is Alex?

Lara: Speaking of Alex I promised I call him because it is his birthday see yah.

(Then Lara sped off to her room at the farm to call Alex.)

Chloe: Man that brings me back.

Martha: Yeah all the times Clark would run off to call or bring you your coffee for the morning.

Jason: Sounds like fun time and now I understand mom's addiction to coffee.

Chloe: That's right because she is the one that got me addicted to it in the first place. Anyway Jason what are your plans for today?

Jason: Donna stopping by and we are going shopping for the Christmas holiday. Then probably spend a quite night together.

Chloe: That sounds like a plan anyway I think breakfast is ready.

(Just then Clark appeared just in time for breakfast giving Chloe a kiss. Lara had walked in after talking to Alex. She had a smile on her face when she saw the scene. They all headed to the table to enjoy the meal.)

After the meal the kids had left leaving Chloe and Clark with Martha. Later that day Diana and Dick stopped by with Jonathan to spend family time. So this was just a day of joy before after all the tragedy that has happened in the past few weeks.

It was lunchtime and Martha went upstairs to take a nap. The four adults along with Jonathan were having a fun time together. Clark and Chloe could sense something was wrong with Diana so they decided to make her at ease. So they all entered the living room to talk.

Chloe: Diana I know you have been worried that since Hal was killed and now Clark knows about Jonathan that we are going to take him away from you.

Diana: Yeah that is my concern but I know you want what is best for him.

Chloe: Exactly Diana and what is best for Jonathan is to stay with the only mother he has ever known.

Clark: Diana she is right he is more your son than we will he will ever be ours. We still want to be a part of his life.

Diana: You will be Chloe has been there for him ever since he was born when she could get away from her husband.

Clark: That explains why he knows you well Chloe.

Chloe: Well he needed to know who his biological mother is and that she did not give him away to abandon him. Besides he a big fan of his father Superman too.

Clark: No kidding. Jonathan would you like to meet Superman?

Jonathan: Yeah.

(Clark got up and spun around changing into his Superman uniform.)

Jonathan: Cool my dad is Superman.

(Then Jonathan ran over giving him a hug. As Clark was changing back Jonathan shifted over to Chloe while things were getting settled.)

Chloe: So Diana and Dick what is going on between you two?

Dick: Chloe nothing we are just friends but if anything did happen we will take it slow.

Clark: If you two are taking it slow and feel it is right take the chance no matter what people think.

Diana: Clark are you talking from experience?

Chloe: He is and I happen to agree.

(Just then Cassie and Connor walked in to see the scene followed by Alex and Donna.)

Donna: Man you two are right it like your parents can't keep their hands off of each other.

Chloe: Why hello Donna it good to see you.

Diana: So Donna what do we owe this visit.

Donna: Well Connor came back to pick up something he forgot and I figured I stop by.

Clark: You know since you started dating my son again he seems to have lightened up and handling his mother's death well.

Donna: Thanks Clark I know how hard it is since Diana and I lost our mother a month ago.

Chloe: What Queen Hippolyta died but how?

Diana: Sorry Chloe we meant to tell you but you were dealing with Lois death and other things. Also she wanted me to give you something.

(Diana gave her a box that contained two bracelets that are of Amazon tradition.)  
Chloe: Diana are these what I think they are?  
Diana: Yes they are Amazon bracelets but these are not just any bracelets they belonged to your mother.

Chloe: Really but how did your mother have these?

Diana: Your mother gave them to her before Queen Hippolyta headed back to the island. Your mother gave them to her with one request that if my mother ever met you that she would give them to you.

Chloe: Thanks Diana now I have two things that belonged to my mother. On another note we need to tell Cassie and Connor about someone?

Connor: What do you need to tell us about?

Clark: Connor it seems that you have a little brother.

Chloe: The same with you Cassie and that little brother is Jonathan Jordan remember when you were about six and mom ended up pregnant.

Cassie: Yes I do vaguely remember that you mean Jonathan was that baby.

Chloe: That is right he is your brother.

Cassie: Who is his father?

Clark: I am I had an incident with red kryptonite that brought out my alter ego Kal. It brought some revelations to light. You see Kal knew that Chloe was Lori and when he faced her she did not deny it was her.

Chloe: I did not and I don't regret what happened that night.

(Clark just kissed her again and then they all got ready for dinner.)

When dinner was ready they all sat down and ate. Martha was up by then to enjoy all the guests. After dinner was over Diana, Dick, and Jonathan decided to stay while Alex and Donna headed home. All of sudden the Justice League communicators went off so Dick, Diana, Chloe, and Clark all changed into their superhero uniforms heading out.

When the four heroes made it to the Watchtower they noticed something was off. Then they noticed that Bruce and Selena were there but quickly discovered that it was not their Bruce and Selena these two could not stand each other. It seems that they were from the same universe that Clark and Chloe had been.

Lori: Ok what are you two doing here?

Bruce: Look I was spending time with my wife Diana when Selina decided to but in sending us here Raya.

Lori: I'm sorry but my name is Lori and you are in a different universe.

Selena: But it seems that you know who he was talking about.

Lori: I actually do the person you know as Raya or Phoenix is me from a parallel universe.

Diana: Bruce did you say your wife name Diana?

Bruce: Yes I did it seems that I married you in that universe.

Diana: Great Hera of all the people I chose to marry it him.

Lori: Diana it seems that you have a thing for bad boys sometimes and you can even tames the wild ones. It does seem I have to agree with her on that great Hera myself.

Selena: Ok if Bruce did not marry Diana in this universe who did he marry?

Diana: You Selena you two were happy married and adopted a daughter named Cassandra Cain but unfortunately two weeks ago you two were killed.

Selena: What we married but Bruce and I cannot stand each other.

Lori: This universe you did stand each other and Selina you helped out the league here.

Selena: As I was trying to say to Bruce before we ended up here I do want to reform my way and help out more since it seems that I have been helping out heroes in my thieving ways.

Bruce: I told her she is not welcome.

Lori: Bruce can I talk to you in private?

Bruce: Sure it seems we are stuck here for a while.

(Bruce went over to join Lori in the conference room in the Watchtower to talk.)

While they went into the conference room the others sat around talking Selena. They discovered although this was not their Selena she was the same person that their Selena was. The same sense of humor and the same heart of that person and finally it gave them a chance to say goodbye to a dear friend.

Meanwhile in the conference room Bruce and Lori sat across from each other waiting for either one to talk. Bruce was amazed how this woman can hold her own much like an Amazon who was his wife. Lori could read Bruce like just as easily like he could read her. Bruce finally broke down and spoke.

Bruce: Well no one can break me down like that but my wife.

Lori: Well I do carry Amazonian blood because my mother had that blood. Look I don't know what your relationship is to my counterpart in your universe but anyone knew Selena in this universe better was me.

Bruce: Look I respect your counterpart as much as I respect Superman's counterpart but I still don't think that they will let Selena in.

Lori: I understand but you must understand I was Selena's roommate in college and knew of her thieving ways but I also knew that she just needed it to survive. She means well and give her a chance.

Bruce: Why should I it not like you know what it is to be on that side of the law?

Lori: I know all too well what it is to arrest someone like that because I did Selena once. I have been a police officer for years.

Bruce: Ok I give her a chance but I don't know how the others will act.

Lori: Trust me given me and Superman's counterparts I don't think they will have a problem. Now we need to get you two back.

(Bruce and Lori headed out of the room to see the others having a good time. Then Superman and Watchtower guided them to the fortress to send them back. Also they gave them a note to give to their counterparts. Then Bruce and Selena stepped into the field once on the other side they found their spouses and Superman with Phoenix waiting.)

Diana: Bruce what happened?

Bruce: It seems that rift between our universe and the universe that we Superman and Phoenix counterparts is still open.

Kal-El: That means you met them.

Bruce: Raya it looks like your counterpart has a tie to the Amazon's in that world.

Raya: Cool so that means I posses more than one power in that world. What are we going to do about Selena?

Bruce: Well I was thinking about how she wants to help out the league and we can have her do a trial run to see if she can fit in after our loss.

Kal-El: Are you sure about this?

Bruce: Yes, Raya's counterpart can be very persuasive when it comes to things.

Raya: That is part of my charm. I am ok with giving her a trial run if it ok with the rest.

Kal-El: I agree with my fiancé on this we can give her a trial run.

Diana: Bruce I agree with them we are all leaders in this let's see what she brings to the league.

(Bruce walked over to Selena and her husband saying they will give her a trail run.)

Selena thanked all and then headed out with her husband. The rest watched her leave with a big smile on her face. Then the four friends headed out to spend the night together out on the town. Clark and Chloe wanted to hear all about what Bruce thought about their counterparts. Also Diana was surprised to hear that her counterpart was pretty close to Dick. So he also shared the fact that the Bruce of their universe was killed and married to that Selena who was killed along with him. It was an interesting day for all.

* * *

**Here is the latest update enjoy. Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 33

_Chapter 29: Metropolis, Maryland_

Chloe could not believe that today was the day she is finally marrying Clark Kent. A lot has happened since they met but things could not be better. Chloe had not woken up in Clark's apartment she wanted to follow tradition and it was a month after Lois's wedding so Lois offered for Chloe to stay at her place for the night. Speaking of Lois she had just gotten back from her honeymoon and also she found out she was pregnant and now she has added pressure of helping Chloe for her wedding. So Chloe gets up and goes to check on Lois after her bachelorette party. Once she steps out the door she smells the coffee.

Chloe: Lois that always a nice smell to wake up too.

Lois: I figure you shouldn't suffer no coffee since I can't have any. Plus it is your big day.

(Chloe just walked over grabbing the coffee and then Lois grabbed some milk joining her cousin.)

Lois: So cuz you nervous.

Chloe: Not really because Clark and I already seem like we are married this is just a formality. Anyway how's the baby doing?

Lois: Well doing fine but I driving Richard crazy with all the cravings.

Chloe: I sure but I bet he is excited to be a dad.

(Just then Lana walked in joined them but she grabbed the coffee before coming over.)

Lana: So Chloe you nervous about today.

Chloe: Lana like I told my cousin it only a formality because it is already like Clark and I are married.

Lana: I see your point but also I am just glad you make him happy. There was I time I thought I could do that to him but it never was meant to be.

Chloe: Lana it ok I felt the same way about Richard at a time but Lois makes Richard happy like I make Clark. Plus you have Pete Lana and from what I remember meeting you two back then I knew something was special between you two.

Lana: Yeah I know and I knew that with Clark and you back then too. Anyway I guess we better grab the dresses and head to the church.

(The girls went to grab the dress and head to the church.)

While the girls were heading church in a limousine provided by none other than Bruce Wayne and Diana was waiting for them. Diana asked how things went last night and was really sorry she could not be there. Then they all headed off to the church having girl talk.

Meanwhile at Clark's apartment the men were getting ready. Some of the men mainly Richard, and Pete were recovering from a hangover. As for Clark he was his usual self didn't have a reaction to the drinking but helped the others with the hangover. Now here they were getting into their tuxes and then headed off to the church to meet his parents. Clark was happy when he heard that Chloe wanted to ask his father to take her down the aisle since her father was dead. His dad was more than willing and honored himself. The men gathered in a limousine provided by Bruce who was waiting for them. They had a conversation on the way.

Bruce: Clark how are you holding up?

Clark: Better than these two. Besides this is just a formality Chloe and I already seem like we are married anyway.

Bruce: That is true you two seem to be getting along well and living together for a while. I guess it only feels right.

Pete: Yeah I remember when we met her in high school I had never seen anyone make you so happy.

Clark: She always had that effect on me and now she gets to be my wife.

(They had just pulled up to the church to see the women quickly run in. Clark had a smile on his once he saw the way Chloe rushed in not wanting him to see the dress. Then the limo was greeted by his father waiting for them. Clark got out giving his father a hug and they headed in waiting for the ceremony to start. Meanwhile in the dressing room Chloe was putting the finishing touches together while Martha came over to talk to her.)

Martha: Chloe honey are you ok

Chloe: Yes Martha just thinking about my mother and how I wish she was here to see this.

Martha: She may not be here physically but she always with you in your heart. From what I heard about her from Clark she was proud of you.

Chloe: I know I was glad I got to see her before she died it just at times like these I do miss them.

Martha: I know I miss my parents too when things like this happen. Well let's not keep my son waiting any longer.

(Chloe and Martha headed out to meet the rest.)

Once outside they met Lois, Lana, and Diana. Then Jonathan came over and they waited for the music to start. The music started Lana little girl was the flower girl, followed by Lois and Richard, then Bruce and Diana, Lana and Pete, and finally it was time for the bride to come down the aisle.

Once the doors opened for Chloe and Jonathan to step down the aisle Clark had a big smile on his face. As she walked down the aisle with Jonathan she could not help but smile too and then Jonathan gave her away to Clark.

Priest: Who give this woman to this man?

Jonathan: I and my wife Martha Kent give Chloe Sullivan to our son in honor of her parents.

(Then Jonathan went to sit down next to his wife as the ceremony started.)

Priest: Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Now these two have not taken this commitment lightly and through thoughtful consideration they decided to take their journey together. Before we start I want to ask if anyone see just cause why these two should not marry speak now or forever hold your peace.

(They waited a few more minutes and nothing happened so the ceremony continued.)

Priest: Ok since no one is against this union we can continue. Now Clark and Chloe decided to forgo the traditional vows and say their own vows. Chloe will go first and then Clark.

Chloe: Clark when I first met you I never expected my life to lead me here. Especially with the fact my mother was gone and dad spent most of my life growing up alone but when I met you I knew there was something special. We formed a bond that stood the test of time and then you saved my life and everything fell into place after that and I knew this was right.

Clark: Chloe when I met you I never thought I meet someone that I could spend the rest of my life with. Then you came into it and it was a whole new perspective on life and love. When I found you again I knew you were the one and it is worth everything we have and will go through.

Priest: Chloe take this ring and repeat after me. I Chloe Ann Sullivan take you Clark Jerome Kent to be my lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health, for richer and poorer, and for as long as we both shall live.

Chloe: (took the ring and repeated) I Chloe Ann Sullivan take you Clark Jerome Kent to be my lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health, for richer and poorer, and for as long as we both shall live.

(Then Chloe put the ring on his finger.)

Priest: Clark take this ring and repeat after me. I Clark Jerome Kent take you Chloe Ann Sullivan to be my lawfully weeded wife through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, and for as long as we both shall live.

Clark: (took the ring and repeated) I Clark Jerome Kent take you Chloe Ann Sullivan to be my lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health, for richer and poorer and for as long as we both shall live.

(Then Clark put the ring on her finger.)

Priest: Now with the powers vested in me from the state of Maryland I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride.

(Clark grabbed Chloe and kissed her with the greatest passion he had. When they came up for air the priest continued.)

Priest: Ladies and gentlemen I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent.

(Everybody stood up and clapped as the bride and groom made it down the aisle.)

Once outside they saw the limo that said just married and headed straight towards it. Once inside they made out as new husband and wife while the limo took them to the reception. Meanwhile at the church everybody packed up and then headed to the reception themselves.

One hour later everybody was at the hotel waiting for the bride and groom to arrive. Once the bride and groom arrived the festivities got started. Pete's was the best man to Clark so he made the first toast.

Pete: I like to make a toast to the bride and groom. Clark I have known you a long time and never seen you as happy as you are with your new bride. Chloe when I first met you I didn't know what to think but you make my man happy and I am grateful you came into his life. May you two have a long and happy life.

(Pete sat back down next to his wife and listened to the maid of honor.)

Lois: I like to make a toast to my baby cuz and her new husband. Chloe who would have thought that you be sitting next to a man I almost married. The thing is that one of things that attracted me to Clark was you and how you two have connected. I could never break the bond once you came back into his life but me and him, were never meant to be. So I am glad that you and Clark are happy and may you two live a long and happy life together.

(Then Lois sat down next to her husband as the reception continued. The bride and groom had their first dance and as for the father and daughter dance this time General Samuel Lane stepped in and danced with Chloe. Three hours later the reception was over and then Chloe and Clark headed off to their honeymoon in Hawaii. At the hotel in Hawaii Clark opened the room with Chloe in his arms.)

Clark: So Mrs. Kent ready to spend the rest of our lives together?

Chloe: Mr. Kent I wouldn't have married you in if I wasn't ready.

Clark: True.

Chloe: It is now let's get started on making the family we always wanted.

(Clark kissed her and then they made it over to the bed.)

Once in the bed the cloths went flying and they made love throughout the night. Also they spent the night in each other's arms happy to be married after everything. The next morning they did not want to move and Clark heard the first heartbeats of their children growing inside his new wife. Chloe just smiled as he did that knowing that this was a new beginning for everyone.

* * *

**Here is the latest update. I am on Spring Break so here it is the story is almost over. Also I am working on some new stories to check them out. Enjoy and Review.**


	34. Chapter 34

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 34

_Chapter 30: A Surprise Marriage_

In Metropolis, Kansas Clark and Chloe had woken up in his apartment they left the kids at the farm with his mother to have some alone time together. It had been a week since they worked everything out Chloe had gone back to her job as police detective and sometime writing anonymous articles for the Daily Planet. They were taking things slow because of how recently Lois died. So they did not mind because they wanted nothing to mess up this relationship. Clark comes back into the room bringing some coffee after morning patrol.

Clark: Oh that's new Chloe awake before coffee.

Chloe: Clark I may look awake but one thing George learned was get the coffee soon.

Clark: Well I learned long before that. Here you go?

(Clark givers Chloe the coffee and then changes back into regular cloths before joining her. Chloe just sips the coffee and then asks.)

Chloe: What is on the agenda today?

Clark: Well since I have the day off I figure I spend it with you.

Chloe: Good because it just so happens I have the day off.

(Clark just kissed her and she put down the coffee before things went a little farther. Before they could spend the time together the Justice League communicators went off.)

Clark: Yes Diana what is it?  
Diana: Kal I hate to interrupt you and Chloe on your day off but it seems that Metallo is back.

Clark: Man every time we try to kill him he keeps coming back.

Chloe: I know Diana is there anything else we need to know?  
Diana: It seems he does not have his typical Kryptonite heart it looks like he has red kryptonite in the heart.

Chloe: So he wants Kal to come out and play.

Clark: Chlo!

Chloe: What you know I not scared of Kal besides it been a while since I seen Kal kick some bad guys butt. You know I love you Clark it is just going to be fun.

Clark: Diana Superman and Watchtower are on their way.

(Diana just broke communication and burst out laughing. She just glad Kal is so happy these days in fact she has never seen her friend so happy until he found Chloe and wondered what it was like in high school. Just then Batman came in wondering what she was laughing about.)

Dick: Diana what with the laughing?

Diana: I just contacted Clark and Chloe to tell them about Metallo and the usual banter is going on.

Dick: I understand there are times they do that to me. Well we better go and see if they need any help.

(They left to find the scene downtown. The scene was done pretty quickly Kal managed to distract Metallo while Chloe was able to disable the red kryptonite heart. )

Wonder Woman came over to Watchtower and Watchtower gave her the heart to dispose of. Wonder Woman took it far away while Superman and Batman disposed of the body. Superman still high on the red k went over to Chloe whisking her away for some alone time. They just left Batman and Wonder Woman speechless as they flew away.

A little while later Kal put Chloe down at the fortress not letting go of her hand. The Kal guided her into the fortress when they made it to the room of the fortress she noticed something interesting it was decorated. She wondered what is going on so Kal-El put her hand down to face her.

Kal-El: Chloe I not infected by the red k.

Chloe: You mean that was all you but how?

Kal-El: A few months ago I discovered a piece of Kryptonian technology that works like lead so when I wear it I don't get infected. So yes it was all me I learned a few things when you were gone.

Chloe: That answers that question. What is with the set up here?

Kal-El: This set up is a set up for a Kryptonian bonding ceremony basically a marriage. I know you have other questions but let me explain. I was only married to Lois with an Earth ceremony I never had the courage to ask her to marry me in a Kryptonian ceremony. When I thought you were dead I realized too late that you meant more to me than I ever realized. As time went by I discovered that you were my soulmate but you got away. This time I not letting you get away again so I asking you will you marry me in the Kryptonian tradition?

Chloe: Yes Kal-El I will.

(Kal-El just kissed her and then the guest appeared it was Martha, Lara, Jonathan, along with the images of his parents then one last surprise.)

Chloe: Clark are those images of who I think they are?

Kal-El: Yes they are images of your parents out on the farm Lara found an old picture of them so I took it here and had Jor-El convert them into images.

Chloe: Thanks that means so much to me.

(Everyone stood in their places as Kal-El and Chloe theirs at the alter. Jor-El officiates.)

Jor-El (Image): Kal-El when my mother and I sent you to Earth we had hoped you find a woman worthy of knowing who you really are. So as you grew we knew you make steps toward accepting your destiny. We saw you love Lana and Lois but the person that caught our attention is before you. Chloe we watched you as you stuck by his side and looked out for him before you disappeared. We had hoped you survived now here you are ready to take the next step in your destiny. So we present you with a gift this gift is the thing that will bind you two together for the ages making you stronger. Kal-El take the bracelet and speak from your heart.

(Kal-El took the bracelet and then faced Chloe to speak from his heart.)

Kal-El: Chloe when we first met I did not know what to say. You were the first girl that never made me nervous and gave me that first kiss. I did not know that was the day I met my soulmate and no matter what happened between us I had hoped we have a long happy life together but that did not happen. Now I get the chance to make it up I love you.

(Clark put the bracelet on and then Jor-El spoke to Chloe.)

Jor-El: Chloe link your fingers with Kal-El and speak from your heart.

Chloe: Clark I never thought that when I met you my life would change for the better. At first I was mad at my dad for moving us to the middle of nowhere but then you showed me around school. We became friends after that kiss but even back then I knew there was something special about you. I loved you then and over time it's only got stronger. I love you too Kal-El.

(Hands still linked they turn to Jor-El.)

Jor-El: Now that my son and his love have spoke from their hearts one last thing needs to be done. Chloe with your hand linked and accepting of the bracelet you are now accepted into the House of El. Welcome to the House of El and your destinies will be linked from now on. So now I present to your family House of El's Kal-El and Chloe-El now united in the Kryptonian tradition. Kal-El you may kiss your new wife.

(Clark and Chloe kissed and then joined by their family. After the family left they spent more time in the fortress.)

They sat and talked how they were going to work out this marriage on Earth. They did not want another big ceremony so they figured just to have a civil courthouse union. Right now they were married and had other things on their mind so they spent their honeymoon night in the fortress. Making love for the first time as husband and wife and then fell asleep in the each other's arms.

The next morning at the farm Lana, Pete and Alex Ross, along with Diana, Dick, Jonathan, and Donna had all come over to join Martha, Lara, and Connor for a morning breakfast. Martha had invited the others over to tell them what is going on with Clark and Chloe. It was Lana who brought up the question.

Lana: Matha this is a wonderful breakfast but why did you invite us over?

Martha: I just to let you guys know that Clark and Chloe got married yesterday in the Kryptonian tradition.

Diana: Well that explains the quick exit after taking care of Metallo.

Pete: It's about time those two have been driving all of us crazy in high school and now that she's back from the dead it was the same.

Dick: Yeah I have to agree. Hey Jonathan you here that your mother and father got married.

John: Cool. Superman and Watchtower finally I wondered when that was going to happen.

Diana: Even at ten he knows.

Lana: Yeah at ten he knows when people are meant to be. He is so their son and what the plan for them when they get back from the honeymoon?

Diana: Well I guess and Earth ceremony.

Lana: You think they want a big ceremony or a small ceremony?

Pete: I think they might go for small since they had big one with their dead spouses.

Dick: I have to agree with Pete on that one.

Martha: I guess we won't find out until they get back. (Martha turned to Diana and noticed the ring on her finger) Diana when did Dick propose?

Diana: Well Martha I am glad you notice he propose after Clark and Chloe left.

Lana: Well congratulation. Are you sure with what happened after Hal?

Diana: Yes Lana Hal is dead but in the end our marriage was not what it used to be. As for Dick we have been friends for a long time we felt it was the right time.

Pete: Sounds like Clark and Chloe's story well congratulations. Thanks Martha for breakfast but I think Lana and I will head out. Alex have fun with Lara today.

Dick: Yeah I think Diana and I will do the same and thanks Martha for offering to look after Jonathan.

Diana: Have fun sis with Connor don't get into too much trouble.

Donna: Diana you know me and have fun with Dick.

(They all left the kids with Martha and headed off to work.)

Connor, Lara, Alex, and Donna said they take care of the dishes for Martha. Martha went over to join Jonathan in the living room. Martha had not had much of chance to get to know Jonathan so she figured this would be the perfect time. When the kids were done they spent some great family time together.

Meanwhile that morning back in the fortress still wrapped in each other's arms Chloe awoke to Clark kissing her shoulder. She could not believe that they had just gotten married and could not be happier. So she turned around kissing him on the lips and Clark kissed backed. It was not until an hour later they spoke.

Chloe: Now I can get used to waking up to that every morning.

Clark: Wow is all I can say. I did have the fear you say no when I sprang this on you.

Chloe: I almost did but no matter what I did feel it was right. That is why I went through with it. Plus seeing our counterparts so happy and in love had a big part with my decision.

Clark: Mine too and seeing that your counterpart helped me find you it a good tribute.

Chloe: I agree I love you Clark.

Clark: I love you too Chlo.

(Then Clark kissed her again. Two hours later they figured they better head back to civilization. So they changed headed back to Metropolis. Behind the Isis building they changed back into Chloe and Clark before heading up to meet Lana to ask a favor. Lana heard their names letting them in to talk.)

Lana: Well I must say congratulations are in order. Also it's about time.

Chloe: Yeah, yeah I figure Pete had the same thing to say.

Lana: Yes he did when Martha told us. Anyway what are you two doing here?

Chloe: Well Clark and I decided just to have a civil courthouse ceremony to make things legal.

Clark: So we were wondering if you and Pete be our witnesses since you two could not be at the other ceremony.

Lana: Sure Clark we love to be. I will call Pete and let him know. When do you want to do this?

Clark: A couple hours we figured work is done for you both and we want to get this done as soon as possible.

Chloe: Yeah no more delaying what should have been done a long time ago.

Lana: Ok we will be ready, but I think you two needed to go visit Diana and Dick they have some news to share with you.

(They just left Lana to finish her work and then went to visit Diana and Dick. Diana and Dick had the day off so they were at Wayne manor spending time together. They heard a knock on the door and let Clark and Chloe in.)

Chloe: So we stopped by Lana at work she said you two have some news to share.

Diana: Well after you two left yesterday to get married congratulations by the way. Dick proposed to me and I said yes.

Clark: Well Diana we are happy for you two.

Chloe: Yeah I have to agree with my husband on this one.

Clark: Speaking of which where is your fiancé?

Dick: Just coming in and Jonathan is happy for you two. So what the plan for the Earth ceremony?

Chloe: Just a civil courthouse ceremony with Lana and Pete Ross as witnesses. Speaking of which, we better get going if we are going to make it in time?

Clark: We just wanted to stop by and say hi and congratulations.

(They left the two heading back to Metropolis.)

They made it back with ten minutes to spare. So they changed met Lana and Pete at the courthouse. All went inside for the ceremony. Two hours later all was done and the marriage was legal. Everyone headed back to the farm and there they were greeted by their kids. Lana and Pete picked up Alex and Donna headed back to her place in New York. As for Jonathan, Diana and Dick allowed him to stay the night with the family. This was the beginning of a new era for Superman and Watchtower.

* * *

**Here is a new update and the last chapter for before the epilogue. Now for the epilogue it will take place in the future and the two universes will cross again. Enjoy and Review. **


	35. Chapter 35

The Krypton Phoenix

Rating: K+

Pairings: Richard/Chloe, Richard/Lois, Clark/Lois, and Clark/Chloe

Disclaimer: Although this story has characters of Smallville it is more related to the Superman Mythology introducing a certain Chloe Sullivan cousin of Lois Lane into the mix.

Summary: Chloe Sullivan meets Clark Kent at a high school journalism conference between junior and senior year hit it off they never see each other again until years later. A year after Superman debuts Superman rescues Chloe Sullivan from Luthor's Island discovering she has powers like him hence Chloe Sullivan rises as the Krypton Phoenix.

The Krypton Phoenix: Part 35

_Epilogue: Ten Years Later_

It was ten years later in Smallville, Kansas the Kent farm was having it typical morning. That is right Clark and Chloe moved back to the Kent farm five years ago due to the newest editions of the family who were five at the time. Lois Martha Kent and Gabriel James Kent were gaining their powers fast and ended up destroying their apartment in Metropolis. So they figured it was safer at the farm for all of them now those twins are ten. They were coming in with their sister and brother to spend a quite day with the family in honor of Connor Jonathan Kent, Diana Prince-Grayson, and Dick Grayson.

Lara: Hey mom it seems the twins are getting stronger.

John: Yeah they almost burned down the loft.

Chloe: Great the heat vision is getting harder for them to control. Anyway that just comes with the territory did you guys have fun this past weekend?

Lois: Yeah Lara showed me around some of her favorite places in Gotham.

Gabe: Jonathan did the same in New York.

Chloe: John thank you so much and I know you miss Diana, Hal, and Dick.

John: It was no problem mom it was good to for the memories. Besides I know they are watching over me and with Connor too.

(Just then Clark came back from duty putting his arms around Chloe and then kissing her. They pulled away.)

Lara: Aw come on mom and dad would you two not do that around the twins.

Chloe: Lara I can say the same when you with Alex Ross when I at your place.

John: Mom she is right please don't do that when I am around.

Clark: I guess it parents and children by the way how is Cassie?  
John: Wonder Girl is fine but she back on Themyscria today to spend time with her sisters.

Chloe: Great the meal just about ready and then we can spend some more family time together.

(The twins helped out their mother in the kitchen while Lara and Jonathan set the table.)

Half an hour later the table was set and they all had Connor and Lois's favorites to eat. Then the rest of day with in honor of family and friends they lost. The first graves they visited were the ones of Jonathan and Martha Kent paying their respects to dear parents and grandparents. Then they turned to Lois and Connor graves. Hour later they made a trip to Gotham to pay respects to Chloe's parents, Dick and Diana dear friends and parents to Jonathan when Clark and Chloe could not be. So after the visit of friends and family there was one last grave to visit that was of George Lemaris who was Chloe's husband and a father to Lara for a while to pay their respects. After the visit of the graves they all went to a movie because they knew all the people they lost would want that. It was a day in honor of the friends and family they lost throughout the years that brought these two friends together again.

Meanwhile in Metropolis, Maryland a house on the outskirts of town Chloe, Lara, and Jonathan were preparing breakfast waiting for Clark to get back from patrol. One hour later Clark had returned from patrol and quickly changed to join his family. He comes into the kitchen to kiss his wife and hug his children and then they heard a knock on the door.

Chloe: Clark were you expecting anyone this morning?

Clark: No but we better find out.

(Before they could make it to the door their kids gave them the answer for them at the door.)  
Lara and Jonathan: (Unison) Aunt Lois and Uncle Richard.

Chloe: What do we owe this unexpected visit?

Richard: Well Lois and I got some good news to share with you guys.

Clark: Well come in we were having breakfast.

(The kids dragged them in and then went back to breakfast. While the adults talked.)

Chloe: I made plenty to eat would either like some?

Lois: Well since I will be eating for two I can sure use something to eat.

Chloe: Did you say eating for two cuz you pregnant.

Lois: Yeah that right I am and it looks like this one is going to last.

Clark: Well congratulations you two I know how much you wanted this. How far along are you?

Richard: Lois is two months along but we kept it quite because of what happened in the past.

(Chloe went over to give Lois a hug and then the twins join them.)  
Lara: Cool I will have a baby cousin coming soon.

John: Yeah I agree.

Clark: Looks like two more people are happy this is happening.

Chloe: Got any plans for the rest of the day?  
Lois: No and we were hoping that you guys like to celebrate the news with us.

Chloe: Sounds perfect since it the weekend and we were planning on just having family day together.

Clark: We were planning on taking the kids to the new Disney movie out.

Lois: You mean the new animated one I have been wanting to see it?

Clark: Yep we have too so it looks like we will all have fun.

(Chloe and Lois helped the kids get ready while Richard and Clark too care of the dishes.)

Two hours later they were all at the movies. All of them had to wait in line because it was opening weekend but it worth it for a good movie. After the movie they all went out to lunch and in the middle Clark and Chloe heard some trouble that the league was in. Lois and Richard said they take care of the kids until they get back. Ducking behind a building the quickly changed into Superman and Phoenix were off.

Superman and Phoenix arrived at the scene in a matter of seconds and noticed something that did not seem quite right. The thing was they noticed themselves with four other people with them. So they made it over to them and it was the other Chloe that was happy to see at least the people they knew. It was the other Clark that spoke.

Clark: Superman and Phoenix aren't we glad to see you two.

Kal-El: So our universes cross again. Mind telling us how you got here?  
Alt. Chloe: We will but can we all go someplace in private.

Lois: Mommy why do they look like you and daddy?

Alt. Chloe: Lois we will explain when we all get someplace safe.

Lara: Lois why don't you hold my hand while we head out.

John: Gabe do the same with mine and I have a feeling we can trust them.

Kal-El: Right this way we can take this over to our house.

Chloe: I will go get our twins from Lois and Richard.

(Phoenix flew off and Clark picked up his Chloe while Lara and Jonathan had the twins. They followed Superman to the outskirts of town landing in the back yard of a beautiful house. They all headed in to find Chloe waiting with Lara and Jonathan.)

Chloe: What happened this time?

Alt. Chloe: We were just spending a quite day at home as a family and then all of sudden we ended up here.

Clark: Well there must be a purpose for this?

Alt. Clark: I going to have to agree with that comment. I get the feeling it Jor-El again.

Alt. Chloe: It would not surprise me you know what he capable of.

Clark: Didn't the crystal help with his malfunction?  
Alt. Clark: It did to an extent but he still has times of acting up.

Chloe: Well it kind of late to get to the fortress now why don't you guys stay the night and we can head to the fortress tomorrow to figure it out.

Alt. Chloe: I agree we will figure this out tomorrow. Sure you have enough room?  
Clark: Yeah we do.

Chloe: First we like to know your kids.

Alt. Chloe: Sorry about that well the two older children are Lara Cassandra Kent she is 21 and the next is Jonathan Conner Kent he is 16. The younger children are our twins Lois Martha Kent and Gabriel James Kent they are ten.

Alt. Clark: I did have a son with my Lois, Connor Samuel Kent but in a battle two years ago he was killed he was the same age as Lara.

Clark: Sorry to hear that. Wow glad to see your family is doing well.

Alt. Chloe: What about your two kids?

Chloe: Well our twins have similar names to your two older children but the same age as your twins. We like you to meet Lara Martha Kent and Jonathan Gabriel Kent.

Alt. Clark and Chloe: (Unison) well it is nice to meet you two.

Lara and Jonathan: (Unison) you two too. Listen Lois and Gabriel can stay in our rooms with us for the night.

Lois and Gabriel: (Unison) can we mommy and daddy?

Alt. Chloe: If it not a problem with our counterparts.

Chloe: It is no problem with us. As for the rest of you we do have three guest rooms so you guys can take one.

Alt. Lara and Jonathan: (Unison) cool.

(Clark showed them where the rooms were and the kids got settle. Then Clark went back in to join his wife and guests.)  
Clark: Sounds like you have great kids. When did you guys get married?

Alt. Chloe: A few months after I first ended up in this universe. It was just the right time when Clark surprised me with a Kryptonian traditional ceremony. We just had a civil union to make it legal on Earth. Then a few weeks later I found out I was pregnant with Lois and Gabriel

Alt. Clark: Yeah that is pretty much it. What about you two?

Chloe: Well it seems around the same time as you two did but we had a big Earth ceremony on our honeymoon I found out I was pregnant with Lara and Jonathan. As for the Kryptonian traditional ceremony we had it two months later.

Alt. Clark: It seems that life turned out for the best for us when things were meant to be. I guess we will find out what Jor-El has planned tomorrow.

Clark: Yeah it getting late I think we will turn in.

Chloe: You guys can stay up longer and the room you can use is down the hall and to the left.

Alt. Chloe: Thanks and goodnight.

(They watched their counterparts leave and then they just stayed on the couch in each other's arms talking some more.)

Hour later they headed to bed themselves. They could not stop thinking why their universes cross constantly guess they will find out. In bed they just held each other close falling asleep waiting for the what the future held? The next morning they had a big breakfast and then all headed to the fortress.

Meanwhile in the fortress images of Jor-El, Lara, Gabriel and Moira were waiting for them all to come. The first ones in were this universe's Kal-El, Chloe, Lara, and Jonathan. Then who followed were the alternate family of the House of El, Kal-El, Chloe, Lara, Jonathan, Lois, and Gabriel. Once they were all settled in the middle Jor-El image spoke.

Jor-El (Image): Welcome both the Houses of El from two universes that are closely related. Superman and Watchtower of the parallel universe I guess you are wondering why you keep crossing with this one?

Alt. Chloe: Yeah we do?

Moira (Image): That I need to explain hello my daughter from another universe it is my understanding that you found out about my connection to the Amazons of Themsycria.

Alt. Chloe: Yeah that you were one that posses powers of the Gods that were passed down to me. I only found out through a good friend because you were in a catatonic state and left when I was six. When I met Clark in middle school I knew my life changed but my power manifested later.

Moira (Image): So you were infected like me and my Chloe but with my daughter I left she was three. Then when I found her again she had come back with powers that made her the great hero Phoenix working alongside her husband to fulfill the destiny they are given. I also see a similar path with yours when you created the hero Watchtower with the Amazonian powers you embrace. You and your family keep getting sent back here so you understand you face a destiny similar to Superman and Phoenix.

Alt. Clark: So this was the real purpose of Jor-El in my universe helping me out. We are ready to face whatever the future has in store. What about our children?

Jor-El (Image): Your children face their own destinies in a different sense as the carry on your Justice League of heroes as they grow and change. We are aware of your friends and family that you lost. Superman and Watchtower good luck in your future endeavors.

(Jor-El opened the gate to their universe and they said goodbye to the others.)

Once on the other side in their universe the portal closed. They turned to their Jor-El and asked what is in store for their training. When all was explained they headed back to the farm to move on with their lives. Future generations will be blessed all because two friends who met in middle school or in the other universe high school became heroes and protectors of the planet Earths.

* * *

**Here are the conclusion to this story. Thanks for all the reviews and I glad I had people that enjoyed this rewrite. This is the longest story I have written and took where it went. Tell me what you think and if I should rewrite my first story A New Hero in this format maybe after the rewrite of A New Hero I will do a continuation. Enjoy and Review.**


End file.
